Descubrimientos Tras Un Suceso
by Sweet-dreams-and-dark-nig
Summary: CAPITULO TRECE:::SE TERMINO U.U BUAAAAAAAAA T.T LES QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME AYUDAN:::::Y ME ANIMAN UN BESO PARA SESSKAGO!; JIJI::::: TERMINADO......Ah......un pequeño prologo o algo así.....no es necesario leerle, solo para curiosos
1. Default Chapter

Esta es mi continuación de Fotografía...al fin decidí tipear, pues esto... (no completamente), pero tenía una parte de esta historia desarrollada en mi cuaderno, pero por x razones no había hecho nada.  
  
Me costo mucho empezar a publicar en esta pagina, quizás por que sentía que no había mucho interés en la historia... pero recibí tres reviews que me hicieron continuar... mientras haya alguien quien desee seguir leyendo este fic, seguiré publicando... gracias....T.T.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha otra vez.... concentrado en las fotografías, alegre... Pero...algo lo puso inseguro, estaba muy contento...acaso el merecía tanta felicidad... es mas... y ... Kikyou... se merecía esta que el fuese feliz y sin ella... sin la mujer que ama...? ...y aun la ama?...=(  
  
Capitulo I continuación de fotografía  
  
El pasado que persigue, una conciencia.  
  
Habían pasado ya algunos días de la situación del beso, esta vez Kagome había regresado a su tiempo por causa de sus exámenes (aunque parezca extraño, no siempre lo hace por diferencias con Inuyasha). Inuyasha desde ese día había pasado por "crisis emocionales", por esta causa, había evitado bastante a Kagome, su mente estaba confusa, todo lo que pensaba no era tan así... y era de entender que el joven hanyou no supiese como actuar en esa situación.  
  
La culpabilidad había opacado toda felicidad que sintiese con anterioridad Inuyasha, su mente era un confuso laberinto, donde no veía explicaciones. A quien amaba?...a quien en cambio solo quería?... no tenía ni la mas remota idea, los momentos que había vivido, cada vez que recordaba el contacto con Kagome... su mente divagaba en hermosas emociones, pero luego le inundaba esa horrible culpa... por que el sentía algo...por que el rompía su promesa a Kikyou, pues sabía bien, que sentir como lo hacía en esos minutos, era como decir que poco a poco olvidaba a Kikyou, a esa mujer que había entregado su vida por el.  
  
Kagome había notado diferente a Inuyasha esos días que paso en la época antigua, Aun cuando se habían besado (era su primer beso!!), después el joven hanyou ni siquiera le había dirigido palabra, es mas, el se alejaba, le esquivaba y se perdía de su alcance. Kagome sentía que la tristeza volvía a ella, era como haber logrado dar un paso al frente para luego retroceder diez en la relación que tanto trabajo había costado formar (sobre todo por parte de la chica, quien casi siempre aguantaba insultos y celos). Por eso sumado a que en realidad debía dar unos exámenes había regresado a su casa, esperaba que por lo menos al regresar las cosas fuesen como antes (aunque obvio que la realidad es que ella hubiese querido continuar con ese hermoso logro... =( ).  
  
De nuevo en la época antigua.  
  
Sango Miroku y Shippo conversaban, algo extraño había ocurrido, y aunque se hicieran los que desconocían causas, cada uno por su parte había averiguado lo que ocurría.  
  
SU excelencia... pero usted no sabe las razones de Inuyasha?:- preguntaba Sango preocupada, mientras Miroku se ponía de manera pensativa.  
  
SI Miroku!!, averigua algo... Kagome volvió por sus exámenes, pero a mi nadie me engaña... se que también ha de haber tenido que ver con Inuyasha:_ Decía Shippo con tono suplicante, Miroku abrió los ojos para mirar detenidamente a Sango.  
  
.....  
  
Creo que pienso mejor así:- dijo el monje poniendo su mano en el trasero de la joven Sango.  
  
"%$#&"#:_ PLAF :- Monje atrevido!!!:- grito esta al tiempo que lo golpeaba. Indignada se puso de pie y se sentó bien alejada de este.  
  
Pero Sanguito....... no deseas saber nada?:- pregunto tratando de hacerse el gracioso.  
  
Pues si siente que los golpes también lo ayudarán:- le respondió amenazante, Miroku decidió desertar. Mientras Shippo reía con una gotita "los adultos... jeje".  
  
Pero entonces... que sucedió?:- pregunto denuevo Shippo volviendo a lo que el le preocupaba:- Es decir... un día se aman.... muchos besos.. y al otro...  
  
El pequeño no alcanzó a terminar su frase... una fuerte luz, seguida de  
algo ya conocido... las serpientes de Kikyou, estaba claro que no las  
seguirían, lo mas seguro es que buscasen al hanyou, Miroku vio claramente  
la realidad.  
  
-Este es el problema:- Miroku miro fijamente en la dirección a la cual  
partían las serpientes, todos entendieron a que se refería este con sus  
palabras.  
  
Y tenían absoluta razón... al tiempo que estos seguían con la mirada a  
las serpientes de la sacerdotisa Kikyou, cierto hanyou conocido, Inuyasha  
sin saber como actuar, termino saliendo tras de estas, Quizás Kikyou le  
necesitaba... el prometió protegerle...además necesitaba verla,  
necesitaba cuanto antes respuestas... respuestas a su corazón confundido.  
  
Me da algo de miedo publicar... pero creo que esperaré a saber que es lo que opinan ustedes... por favor, les ruego a quien lea el fic, me deje review si la historia le sigue gustando, o le gusta... Es la única forma en que me podré sentir segura de que debo seguir subiéndolo... si no es así, entonces, solo le saco...(es solo un capitulo lo que subo por hoy, jeje), en fin, espero saber que opinan... por favor..si?  
  
Antes de irme  
  
goldenmoonlight13:-jeje, bueno, pero ten cuidado si pretendes quemar tu escuela... me entretiene mucho tu vida!!, así que feliz de leer de ella........ Aquí ves, puse continuación, espero te guste, y dependiendo de los review vemos que pasara (si le sigo..y eso) Pero sobre todo, espero que te guste...por que valla que me has dado ánimos así que no te quiero decepcionar!!!  
  
Arwen sama:-jiji, que bueno que te guste el fic!!!!!!, espero esta como continuación (no lo es mucho, es mas una idea que sale de el otro fic), jeje, pero en fin, espero te guste... ahí me dices si.. ah, quizás se le devuelva todo el orgullo a Inu.... ahí dependiendo si lo sigo verás por que..yap?. bye y muchas gracias!!!  
  
CAM:- creo que soy media melodramática, así que sufrirá un tanto creo.... (perdona), pero espero sigas leyendo, si?, y me digas tu opinión, gracias por leer el fic y sobre todo, por el review, por que si no fuese por estos tres review no hubiese hecho continuación... Te agradezco mucho que quieras que ponga mi continuación T.T Gracias!!!!!!!!!.. Cuídate.  
  
Espero el capitulo sea de su interés y les guste, me dejan review si??, que les cuesta... u.u =P Me despido por ahora, su humilde y agradecida servidora Dark_Night. 


	2. Todo Para Convencer

Descubrimientos tras un suceso  
  
He decidido seguir el capitulo dos... aquí se los dejo esperando sea de su agrado... besos Dark_Night Recuerden dejarme su opinión al terminar de leer, les estaré profundamente agradecida. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Y tenían absoluta razón... al tiempo que estos seguían con la mirada a  
las serpientes de la sacerdotisa Kikyou, cierto hanyou conocido, Inuyasha  
sin saber como actuar, termino saliendo tras de estas, Quizás Kikyou le  
necesitaba... el prometió protegerle...además necesitaba verla,  
necesitaba cuanto antes respuestas... respuestas a su corazón confundido.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________  
  
Capitulo dos  
  
Todo para convencer.  
  
Kikyou lo veía tranquila, había pasado poco tiempo, pero no se le hizo difícil ver que el hanyou estaba algo distinto.  
  
Inuyasha por su parte la veía fijamente, tratando de dar respuesta a sus dudas, y inconscientemente, reflejando en su mirada ese sentimiento que le había llenado a cabeza.  
  
Kikyou lo notó... Inuyasha le veía con un dejo de... culpabilidad?... esta no entendía las razones posibles para que el la viese así, pero de todas maneras...lo averiguaría como fuese.  
  
-Inuyasha, que bueno que has venido a mi!:- dijo la Miko saltando del árbol donde se encontraba para quedar frente a el hanyou. Este aun le miraba detenidamente, "Su Kikyou", pensaba... pero la había engañado... y eso también Kikyou lo sentía, aunque no entendía, la mirada de Inuyasha cada vez le hacía mas claro que había algo que el había hecho... algo que rompía con su promesa de cierta manera.  
  
Lo abrazo con fuerza e Inuyasha respondió a esto, pero temeroso, ella sintió esto, furiosa le alejo de ella, haciendo que dos papeles cayeran de entre las ropas del hanyou. Inuyasha trato de alcanzarlos, sabía que eran...pero no pudo.  
  
Kikyou las veía sin reflejar nada, tenía entre sus manos imágenes de Kagome... sabía bien de lo u trataba eso... " se esta enamorando de esa chiquilla... ese estorbo.. me lo quiere arrebatar"... pensaba furioso, pero sabía que no serviría de anda actuar de esa manera... si lo hacía Inuyasha no la tomaría muy en cuanta, sabía bien como podría hacer que el sentimiento que reflejaba el hanyou se volviese a su favor... aquella culpa.  
  
Levanto su mirada con lentitud, al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban llorosos.  
  
-Me cambias?...:- pregunto Kikyou con voz temblorosa. Inuyasha se sentía horrible- después de todo mi sacrificio me cambias?:- dijo entre reproche y angustia Kikyou (es que tiene dotes de actriz la %$"#$%).  
  
Inuyasha no aguantaba ver esa tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Kikyou desde que ella había revivido, su rostro no tenía expresión alguna que no fuese ira o rencor, pero en ese momento.... el rostro de ella reflejaba tristeza... una enorme tristeza causada por su culpa.  
  
-No...:- dijo algo dudoso el hanyou:- ella.. no es mas que una amiga- continuó.  
  
-AMIGA!!- desde cuando tienes amigos...- será tu amiga , pero no vez como trata de alejarnos?... además, tu eres mío!- grito desesperada la bruja ... Kikyou, al tiempo que lloraba desconsolada en los hombros del hanyou. Inuyasha sentía desesperanza... como podía revertir el sentimiento triste de Kikyou?.  
  
-Pídeme lo que quieras... PERO NO LLORES!- dijo Inuyasha, angustiado ... lo tengo pensó esa!!%$&##"@  
  
-Demuéstrame que me amas a mí:- dijo Kikyou, sonriendo malvadamente (obviamente sin que Inuyasha le viera)  
  
-Como?... dime y lo haré:- respondió este separándola con ternura de el.  
  
-Hazla sentir que no le amas... que jamás le amaras... que solo hay espacio para mi en tu corazón, que no es absolutamente nada para ti:- dijo Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha le veía sorprendido y dudoso, como haría eso, si el ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía...además eso.... Kagome... pero la mirada entristecida de Kikyou lo convencía...  
  
-Esta bien Kikyou... lo haré:- dijo mientras la abrazaba, pero en ese minuto sintió algo aun mas horrible, un horrible presentimiento le avisaba que sus palabras había formado su destino, el de Kikyou y el de Kagome.  
  
Al mismo tiempo Kagome en su época sintió algo extraño, una sensación que recorrió su cuerpo.. sintió como le debilitaba, acompañado por la sensación de frió, trato de ponerse de pie, para buscar ayuda, pues se sentía desvanecer... fatigada se acerco a la puerta y no pudo seguir, se desmayaba sin poder decir nada, quedando tendida, inconsciente y sangre que emanaba de su boca, formando de a poco un charco alrededor de su cuerpo.  
  
Lo que su madre ocultaba, empezaba a surgir.  
  
Espero les guste, les dejo muchos besos y gracias a quienes me han dejado review (sin sus opiniones no sería nada).  
  
goldenmoonlight13:- mi muy simpática niña, aquí he dejado el capitulo dos, me encanta saber de ti, tienes una forma tan genial de expresarte que me dejas sin habla, sobre todo por que me rió mucho contigo (y de la buena manera, no en burla si no de dicha) Déjame decirte que me pones muy feliz, saber que te gustan mis fics me llena de alegría, espero seguir contando con tu comentario que siempre me lleva a seguir adelante. Gracias Besos Dark_Night.  
  
Atsutane: he de decirte que estoy muy feliz que te guste el fic, que alegría... espero siga siendo de tu agrado. De ahí me dices que te pareció..yap? Estaría muy feliz de saber tu opinión nuevamente. Me despido por ahora, cuídate besos. Dark_Night.  
  
Agradezco a quienes leen la continuación, espero no aburrirles, les quiero mucho y agradezco todo, sobre todas las cosas su consideración. Espero sus comentarios y criticas ansiosa, se despide de ustedes. Dark_Night. 


	3. Una extraña enfermedad

Descubrimientos tras un suceso  
  
Al mismo tiempo Kagome en su época sintió algo extraño, una sensación que recorrió su cuerpo.. sintió como le debilitaba, acompañado por la sensación de frió, trato de ponerse de pie, para buscar ayuda, pues se sentía desvanecer... fatigada se acerco a la puerta y no pudo seguir, se desmayaba sin poder decir nada, quedando tendida, inconsciente y sangre que emanaba de su boca, formando de a poco un charco alrededor de su cuerpo.  
  
Lo que su madre ocultaba, empezaba a surgir.  
  
Capitulo tres "Una extraña enfermedad"  
  
Kagome despertó cansada, estaba en su cuarto, sin recordar bien las cosas, al ver más tranquila pudo observar a su madre sentada a su lado, la mujer tenía sus ojos algo llorosos, la observaba afligida, tratando de demostrar dulzura y tranquilidad, pero en realidad sintiendo como su corazón se contraía dentro de ella... Aun cuando ella ya lo esperaba, pues siempre supo que una situación así afectaría la vida de su joven hija, haberla visto en ese estado le había noqueado, jamás espero entrar al cuarto de su hija y encontrarla así, tendida en el piso, sangrando, viendo como la sangre fluía por los labios de su pequeña niña. Aun cuando sabía que eso el destino lo había deparado, aun cuando se había preparado para ver esa escenas y estar ahí para su hija... lo que había visto era demasiado grande para su corazón de madre.  
  
Mamá... que ocurrió?:- pregunto Kagome, con la voz algo temblorosa, pero tratando de sentarse, de incorporarse, a lo que su madre le detuvo.  
  
No hija... estas fatigada aún, por favor descansa otro poco, si?:- le pidió suplicante, al tiempo que la recostaba y arropaba nuevamente, Kagome la veía algo asustada... igual que niña pequeña. Tal como una vez hacía muchos años, cuando Kagome era aun muy pequeña, esta le había mirado, asustada, temerosa, de no entender que era lo que le había ocurrido, en ese tiempo su esposo le había ayudado a aguantar esa triste mirada, a aguantar las ganas de romper en llanto... pero su esposo ya no estaba y la señora Higurashi sabía que debía ser fuerte, que debía de aguantar, por su pequeña Kagome.  
  
Kagome comenzó a dormirse, pero aún así, habían dudas en su mente, que le había ocurrido?...  
  
-Que me ocurrió madre?:- preguntó con los ojos semi- cerrados.  
  
Tuviste mucha fiebre Kagome:- dijo la señora Higurashi viéndola con dolor, beso tiernamente la frente de su hija.  
  
-Por favor, ahora duerme mi pequeña:- continuó su madre, sonriéndole tiernamente.  
  
Kagome asintió, después de todo el cansancio era demasiado grande, junto los ojos y se quedo dormida.  
  
La madre de Kagome recordaba en el sillón, hacía mucho tiempo, su hija había tenido un ataque de esa extraña enfermedad, fue por eso que su padre llamo a un ser desconocido, que parecía ser muy poderoso (Naraku), pues el señor Higurashi había notado que la enfermedad de su hija no sería fácil de curar, es mas, creía que lo mas seguro fuese algún tipo de conjuro, pero quien le haría daño a una niña tan pequeña, fue así como investigando, descubrió sobre Naraku (no pregunten como...solo lo hizo), Fue así como le llamo a través de un conjuro, pensando que quizás este le ayudaría (pues desconocía la maldad de Naraku) Naraku al llegar frente a el, le afirmo que el podía hablarle sobre aquel conjuro y el señor Higurashi notando la fuerza maligna de ese demonio lo observo con cautela, temeroso de las acciones que había efectuado, pero ya sin poder arrepentirse.  
  
Naraku solo rió, le dijo que no había nada que hacer, pero que no preocupase, que ese solo era un corto síntoma que desaparecería, pues esa chiquilla (Kagome), tenía un destino que le ayudaría de mucho (refiriéndose al hecho de que ella llevó de vuelta la perla a la época antigua), pero que luego de cumplir ese destino, no prometía nada... es más, luego de cumplir ese destino, los síntomas se presentarían totalmente, acabando con la chica, terminando por causarle la muerte.  
  
El señor Higurashi desconfiaba, no sabía si podía creer a ese demonio, es más.. no quería creer que su pequeña moriría, no importaba si ya no sería aun, pero... moriría.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Naraku le confeso luego de unos cuantos días la verdad, el mismo había contribuido a ese hechizo, que debía matar a la niña, quizás hasta ya le debiese de haber matado. Pero Naraku, cuando realizó el conjuro, a espaldas de sus colaboradores, sabiendo lo poco beneficioso que sería para el que Kagome no llegara a la época antigua, había cambiado cosas en el hechizo, y dado mas vida a la joven, para que esta llegase al Sengoku.  
  
Fue entonces cuando el padre de Kagome murió luchando contra Naraku. Pero antes de morir en esa lucha, le había contado todo a la señora Higurashi, le había dicho que tendría que ser fuerte, por que el destino de su hija no se cambiaría y que un día no muy lejano, sus síntomas volverían, para causarle la muerte. La llegada de Kagome al Sengoku, había sido el comienzo silencioso de un hechizo, una enfermedad, que ese día había dado sus primeros indicios de existencia.  
  
Habían pasado ya dos, tres días, una semana; Kagome no había regresado al Sengoku, Inuyasha parecía aliviado con esto, aun cuando sus amigos casi morían de impaciencia y preocupación. Pero claro, como no le iba a parecer mas tranquilizador el hecho de que Kagome no regresará aun... si el sabía bien que había hecho una promesa a Kikyou, sabía bien que en cuanto Kagome regresará el tendría que destruir los hermosos sentimientos que esta tenía hacía el.  
  
Mientras en la época actual, Kagome caminaba junto a su madre, regresaban de el hospital, en aquellos días no había ido a la escuela, pues su tiempo solo alcanzaba para los innumerables exámenes médicos que se le habían practicado, solo para enterarse de su nueva verdad.  
  
Hay algo que podamos hacer?:- pregunto la señora Higurashi al medico, este le negó algo entristecido, era penoso dar noticias así, mas aun cuando se trataba de gente joven, que debiese de tener todo un futuro por delante.  
  
No hay nada:- el doctor se detuvo para pensar las palabras apropiadas frente a la situación:- y quizás los momentos mas difíciles aun no se presentan:- continuó este, ajustándose los lentes, para tratar de dar una mirada serena a la joven y a su madre-... los síntomas se irán haciendo mas frecuentes con el tiempo... hasta ser incontrolables, lamentablemente por lo desconocido de la enfermedad de su hija, no hay manera de saber cuando se harán mas fuertes, ni nada por el estilo.- Decía el medico, tratando de no alarmar más a la señora, pero extrañado viendo la mirada tranquila y perdida de la joven enferma.  
  
Por alguna extraña razón a Kagome no le importaba el hecho de estar en  
esa situación, mas le preocupaban otras cosas, sobre todo tener que  
regresar al Sengoku, era su deber regresar, pero.... ¿Cómo haría para  
ocultarlo?. Un triste pensamiento le acongojo aun más; el pequeño Shippo,  
Sango, Miroku... Inuyasha... esos pensamientos le habían dolido,  
causándole una mirada cada vez más afligida, saliendo del trance en que  
se mantuvo mientras el medico hablaba, solo para darse cuanta que su  
madre salía con ella de la consulta.  
  
No dijo nada de vuelta, solo pensaba, silenciosamente, al día siguiente  
iría nuevamente al medico, esta vez sola, debía haber algo que la  
ayudase, aunque fuese solo momentáneamente... no importaban efectos  
secundarios, con tal de poder ocultar los mas notorios, y así poder  
permanecer el tiempo que le quedase junto a sus amigos, ayudándoles de la  
manera que pudiese, pero sin que estos se enterasen de nada, eso lo tenía  
claro... ninguno de sus amigos del Sengoku debía saber la verdad.  
  
Hola, como ya verán, quise subir más capítulos aún sin tener review, la verdad es que si hago esto, es por que quiero quedar más a nivel de los capítulos que he subido por hispa... pero además tengo otras razones.  
  
Quiero decir que ojala les este gustando este fic, en realidad no lo se, pues no se de sus opiniones, pero igual gracias si lo han leído, para quien llego a esta parte le digo GRACIAS.  
  
Otra cosa es poner un aviso SENSEI RUROUNI ANDREA!!!!!!! DONDE ESTA USTED??? Ese es mi grito desesperado, disculpen, jeje Quiero también agradecer a Chibi que me ha dado constante apoyo, y a Belen y Kalita. También a Golden.. jeje gracias. Bueno por ahora me despido, espero... si es que se apiadan de mi, me dejen un review, para saber que opinan!!!, vamos...les pido demasiado??..un beso a todos me despido por ahora Dark_Night. 


	4. Buscando Ocultando

Descubrimientos tras un suceso  
  
Por alguna extraña razón a Kagome no le importaba el hecho de estar en  
esa situación, mas le preocupaban otras cosas, sobre todo tener que  
regresar al Sengoku, era su deber regresar, pero.... ¿Cómo haría para  
ocultarlo?... el pequeño Shippo, Sango, Miroku... Inuyasha... esos  
pensamientos le habían dolido, causándole una mirada mas afligida,  
saliendo del trance en que se mantuvo mientras el medico hablaba, solo  
para darse cuanta que su madre salía con ella de la consulta.  
  
No dijo nada de vuelta, solo pensaba, silenciosamente, al día siguiente  
iría nuevamente al medico, esta vez sola, debía haber algo que la  
ayudase, aunque fuese solo momentáneamente... no importaban efectos  
secundarios, con tal de poder ocultar los mas notorios, y así poder  
permanecer el tiempo que le quedase junto a sus amigos, ayudándoles de la  
manera que pudiese, pero sin que estos se enterasen de nada, eso lo tenía  
claro... ninguno de sus amigos del Sengoku debía saber la verdad.  
  
Capitulo cuatro: Buscando; Ocultando  
  
Aquella noche Kagome no podía conciliar el sueño, su cuerpo estaba  
cansado, exhausta, y con una estaña sensación de vértigo la inundaba...  
los síntomas se presentaron en una tos incesable, sintió deseos de  
vomitar, pero solo logrando botar sangre a través de sus labios. Regreso  
a su cuarto (pues fue al baño al sentir deseos de vomitar, tambaleándose,  
pero llego), al llegar a este agradeció no haber estado en la época  
antigua, se acostó ya mas calma, pero aun así no concilió el sueño,  
estaba nerviosa, asustada, lo había decidido, no regresaría a la época  
antigua a no ser que hubiese algún método que le ayudase a ocultar esa  
horrible realidad que se le venía encima.  
  
El medico le hablo de lo único que podría calmarle el dolor, luego de las  
suplicas de la joven, el medicamento le calmaría, pero no lo suprimiría  
los síntomas o la enfermedad, es decir, desaparecería los síntomas casi  
siempre(momentáneamente), pero al mismo tiempo al estar solo  
aguantándolos habría momentos en que se vendrían con mayor magnitud... y  
sobre todo, le crearían una dependencia, que haría que la joven  
obligadamente tuviera que consumirlos, para así evitarlos, pues los haría  
poco a poco mas frecuentes (es decir, lo evitaría, pero contribuiría en  
cierto modo a su muerte, pues ocultaría síntomas y los haría mas fuertes,  
no se si se entiende la idea).  
  
1. estas segura?.- pregunto el joven medico. Sin aun entregarle los  
medicamentos esperando que su conversación acerca de estos la hiciese  
dudar.  
  
-Me evitará casi siempre los síntomas?- dijo la joven, el medico asintió  
algo resignado, se veía la determinación en el rostro de la chica. Le  
entrego los medicamentos dándole las últimas indicaciones.  
  
-Recuerda Kagome, siempre que sientas que viene uno de los síntomas debes  
tomarlas, por ahora solo serán una por semana a lo más... pero mas  
adelante, serán mas y mas... y cuando llegues a cierto número....  
  
Kagome regreso esa misma tarde al Sengoku, sin avisar a nadie, pues sabía  
que no se lo permitirían en su estado actual... pero ahora el "tiempo" no  
sobraba... pero daría todo por en ese "tiempo" hacer todo lo que  
estuviese su alcance.  
  
Al llegar se encontró con Shippo, este salto de alegría al verle, la  
abrazo con gran felicidad y la tomo de las manos, para llevarla junto al  
resto del grupo.  
  
Inuyasha le sintió llegar, su corazón pareció detenerse, frió, una  
sensación fría en la espalda... no deseaba verle aun... sabía que desde  
ese momento las cosas tendrían que cambiar y el le causaría un enorme  
daño a Kagome con esos cambios.  
  
-Que te ocurrió, por que te ausentaste tanto tiempo?:- pregunto Sango,  
abrazando efusivamente a su amiga. Kagome le correspondió, pero sintiendo  
algo de tristeza.  
  
-Señorita Kagome... esta usted bien?:- pregunto Miroku, al notar la  
angustia de las facciones de Kagome, y también la palidez que esta tenía  
(producto de que esta enferma).  
  
1. O si Miroku!!:- Dijo esta esbozando una falsa sonrisa- no es nada. - Vio  
lentamente a su alrededor- Y... y Inuyasha? - pregunto extrañada esta de  
no ver al hanyou... aun cuando las cosas estaban no muy bien, el jamás no  
le había recibido.  
  
1. Aquí estoy- respondió este tras de ella. Esta sonrió, pero en su  
interior deseaba llorar, lo miro a los ojos, algo apesadumbrada al ver la  
mirada que este le brindaba ciertamente distinta.  
  
Todos salieron menos Kagome, quien se detuvo para ver a la anciana Kaede,  
ella le observaba desde que volvió sin decirle palabra, pero con una  
mirada triste.  
  
Kagome le sonrió, Kaede camino hacía ella, le miro fijamente y le abrazo,  
sorprendiendo a Kagome.  
  
1. Cuenta conmigo...- le dijo esta abrazándole de manera maternal, sin  
saber ni entender lo que ocurría, pero descubriendo que no era nada  
bueno.  
  
1. Lo haré... gracias:- murmuro la joven Miko, con los ojos algo llorosos,  
saliendo luego tras de sus amigos.  
  
La noche llegó, y Kagome estaba algo asustada, tenía miedo de sentirse  
mal frente a ellos, ya cuando todos parecían dormidos sintió la fatiga  
que llegaba antes de un nuevo "ataque", de los que sufría, solo Shippo le  
veía cuando esta se precipito a su bolso, sacando un tarrito donde tenía  
sus medicamentos, para echarse uno a la boca, aquel frasquito ahora era  
como un tesoro para ella.  
  
-Que tomas Kagome?:- dijo Shippo algo curioso e intranquilo, pues vio  
palidecer a Kagome.  
  
-Nada... solo... algo para el resfriado:- mintió sonriendo de manera  
tierna. El pequeño Shippo se mostró mas aliviado y no tardo en dormirse  
junto a la joven Miko, y esta hizo lo mismo... Pero también Inuyasha  
había visto esto sin darle importancia, sumido en sus pensamientos de  
cómo... destruir el sentimiento de Kagome por el ( aun cuando  
inconscientemente, el no quisiera)  
  
Aun cuando había pensado no poner estos capítulos, les puse, espero sean de su agrado, pero no quise omitirles.  
  
Por ahora me despido besos y cuídense, Se despide Dark_Night  
  
(para mi cap estos eran de relleno..el V tb :P).  
  
Besos dark  
  
REVIEW PORFISSSSSSSS 


	5. Capitulo de relleno sentimientos, pensam...

Descubrimientos tras un suceso  
  
-Que tomas Kagome?:- dijo Shippo algo curioso e intranquilo, pues vio  
palidecer a Kagome.  
  
-Nada... solo... algo para el resfriado:- mintió sonriendo de manera  
tierna. El pequeño Shippo se mostró mas aliviado y no tardo en dormirse  
junto a la joven Miko, y esta hizo lo mismo... Pero también Inuyasha  
había visto esto sin darle importancia, sumido en sus pensamientos de  
cómo... destruir el sentimiento de Kagome por el ( aun cuando  
inconscientemente, el no quisiera)  
  
Capítulo cinco "Capitulo de relleno?? Sentimientos, pensamientos" (lo siento, es el único titulo posible en mi mente en este instante, además que tengo sueño! =P)  
  
Era un alivio, fueron dos días sin ataque alguno, pareciera que sus ataques se esfumasen, como si jamás hubiesen existido, era como para pensar que quizás la gravedad que parecía tener los hechos no fuesen así, hasta llego a pensar que las "pastillas milagrosas" habían hecho un efecto distinto de lo dicho por el medico y lo que más le tranquilizaba a Kagome era que gracias a esa tranquilidad nadie había tenido ni la menor sospecha de lo que ocurría con ella. Pasaron tres días más. TRES DÍAS Y NADA; era un verdadero alivio para la joven Miko, la idea de no haber necesitado el medicamento durante cinco días (SII, 2 + 3 = 5, que matemática soy!, jeje u.u), le daba esperanzas a Kagome , entre menos necesitara de los medicamentos, significaba que menos avances la enfermedad tenía en ella, por lo tanto tenía más tiempo para estar junto a sus amigos en el Sengoku.  
  
Recordó aún más tranquila lo comentado por el médico, cuando ella llegase al extremo de necesitar tomar dos píldoras diarias sería sinónimo de que la enfermedad la estaría llevando a su fin, ella tendría que irse para siempre del Sengoku, alejarse... estaría llegando su muerte.  
  
Llegaban nuevamente a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Kagome había dicho que necesitaba regresar para ir a su escuela ese viernes (es decir, ese día era jueves, el siguiente viernes... estos comentarios ilógicos míos). Que mentira, en realidad debía hacerse unos exámenes, pero médicos, eran necesarios rotundamente, con lo que ella padecía, un mal desconocido e impredecible esos exámenes eran estrictamente necesarios , cualquier cambio en su organismo, por más mínimo que fuese debía ser controlado antes de terminar lamentándolo.  
  
Ese día Inuyasha actuaba de manera extraña, parecía nervioso, ansioso, lleno de dudas. Sabía bien que ahora que Kagome se iba, Kikyou haría su aparición, tal como ella le había dicho. Esa misma noche se pondrían de acuerdo en lo que el prefería ver como "su forma de demostrar a Kikyou que era a ella a quien amaba" , aunque sabía bien que para esto tendría que dañar el corazón de Kagome.  
  
Al ver partir a la joven hacía el pozo se sintió algo más tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad le acompañaban dudas que no había podido controlar, acaso el en realidad deseaba hacer algo así?, era extraño, él pensaba que si, pero luego la duda le inundaba, es más, extrañamente esos últimos días había tenido un extraño temor que tomaba poder poco a poco sobre sus emociones, mas ya era tarde para indecisiones, había dado su palabra a Kikyou y tendría que cumplirla, aun cuando ese temor del cual desconocía temores le apoderaba llenándole de una angustiante sensación de vacio.  
  
Llegada la noche espero que todos hubiesen ya entrado en sueño, ya cuando todos incluyendo Zopo (quien a causa de la ausencia de Kagome estaba muy mañoso y costo que se durmiese).  
  
Se levanto tranquilamente, evitando hacer ruido alguno, hacía ya un buen rato había sentido la presencia de Kikyou, pero solo en ese instante había podido tomar fuerzas para ir con ella.  
  
Y no se equivocaba, al parecer por la posición y mirada algo aburrida de Kikyou, esta hacía buen rato le esperaba, al verlo llegar se sonrió contenta, si el había llegado era claro que obedecería sus peticiones, aun así debía ser cautelosa, jugar bien sus cartas, actuar lo necesario.  
  
-Harás lo que yo diga Inuyasha?:- pregunto Kikyou con una mirada fija en el hanyou, analizando cada facción y movimiento de este, por más mínimo que fuese. Este demoro un segundo en responder, era una determinación demasiado grande para ser tomada a la ligera, sobre todo por que nuevamente sentía como una sensación de vacío se apoderaba de el, algo en su interior le decía que debía negarse, lo que decidiera en aquel minuto podría cambiar su vida y de paso la de todos quienes le rodeaban, pero... accedió.  
  
_lo haré:- murmuro el hanyou. Kikyou sonrió de manera malévola- pero no le haremos daño... ella... no es culpable de lo que siente- dijo este tratando de mantener un tono calmo y tranquilo.  
  
Kikyou le miró entretenida (bruja), aun cuando se notaba la duda en este, sabía que Inuyasha era de palabra, así que ya lo tenía.  
  
-Claro que no:- dijo con seriedad, sin que Inuyasha percibiera un ligero sarcasmo en su voz..."solo le retorceré el corazón hasta destruirlo"- pensó la pe... Kikyou.  
  
Ella sabía muy bien que Kagome sentiría mucho más las palabras de Inuyasha que un golpe de este. En el amor las palabras pueden ser armas mortales, cuchillas que se incrustan en lo más profundo de nuestro ser, en el corazón, en el alma, dañándolo de por vida. Pero Kikyou obviamente no diría sus verdaderas intenciones a Inuyasha (hay que reconocerlo, es una bruja, pero sabe manipular las cosas por lo mismo... en fin).  
  
-Y entonces:- dijo Inuyasha sacando de sus pensamientos a Kikyou, con algo de temor en sus palabras, pero queriendo de alguna manera terminar pronto ese dialogo, su corazón le decía a gritos que acceder a las peticiones y participar de los planes de Kikyou era un horrible error, pero ya lo había hecho- ¿Qué haremos? - Continuo este tratando de estar calmo.  
  
Mañana en la noche- sonrió Kikyou.- nos encontraremos cerca del pozo y como es de costumbre cuando ella regrese te seguirá... entonces...  
  
Kikyou sonreía mientras explicaba lo que debía hacer a Inuyasha, este parecía estar de acuerdo, pero solo era por causa de su enorme malestar. Kikyou lo notaba en su mirada.  
  
_Siempre te ame- dijo esta captando al atención del hanyou quien la abrazó y luego se separó de ella para ir rumbo a donde descansaban sus amigos- Piensa que así podremos estar para siempre juntos... es una prueba de tu amor por mi... no me falles Inuyasha, Te amo- dijo esta actuando un poco, sabiendo que por lo menos con eso había convencido de cierta manera el corazón del hanyou.  
  
Hasta mañana. Le contesto este ya decidido e yéndose.  
  
Kikyou le vio alejarse, rió sarcásticamente.  
  
-Mañana- murmuro- y esa estúpida ya no tendrá ganas de volver más...- termino por decir al tiempo que se iba de aquel lugar, sintiendo que sus planes se realizarían tal cual ella les había convenido.  
  
Y aquí el más de relleno de todos... el cinco, pero en fin. Otra cosa, quiero agradecerle de corazón a Chibi, quien me ha estado digamos acompañando y apoyando, creo que si ella no me dejase la tranquilidad que logra, yo no publicaría más, jeje.  
  
ANIMOS CHIBI  
  
También decirle a Kalita que se acuerde de poner pronto más capítulos de su fic!, jeje.  
  
Por último agradecer los review T.T gracias  
  
Atsutane:-Jeje, gracias, de verás te gusta mucho? =) que feliz me haces... bueno aquí pongo el capitulo cinco, el próximo lo subiré cuanto antes!!, en cuanto a tu petición, no puedo decir nada (pero yo también odio a esa bruja zombi ambulante come almas!!) jeje... en fin Gracias y espero te gusten los cap (. Besos, Dark!!  
  
Sesskago:- Hola, jeje gracias, que alegría, que bien que te gusten los fic s de estas hermanita, jeje, no estas muy perdida en la idea, es más esta súper buena la idea de cómo hacer que Inu se arrepienta, pero ya tengo pensada esa parte, jeje, es algo quizás similar... pero no te digo más. Tu también sigue con tu fic, te he dejado review aquí, pero no se si han llegado, me he dado cuenta que a veces no llegan los review... ( . Por ahora me despido. Besos tu amiga Dark night.  
  
rurouni-Andrea:- Gracias Sensei!!!!! T.T que bueno saber de ti denuevo, me tenía asustada ¿De verás les gusto el fic a sus amigas?, que bien!! ;P ¡!!!!; gracias por tu apoyo, espero te gusten los capítulos, y me sigas dando tu valiosa opinión, si? Besos Dark ( Respecto a tu fic, ahora mismo voy a leerle, así que si no logro dejar review de todas maneras te diré que pienso en el próximo capitulo Si?, bye  
  
Bueno espero que el capitulo les guste, de veras... por que era medio de relleno, aunque en hispa me dijeron que no, pero... no se, solo espero les guste.  
  
Por fa, me dejan su opinión si?, saben que esta es muy importante para mi, y para continuar, me dan tanta alegría ;P. Así que, POR FAVOR DEJENME REVIEW!!T.T, o Un mail a Sweet_Dreams_and_dark_night@hotmail.com De verás me gustaría mucho saber que piensan del fic (  
  
Pero en fin, espero sea todo de su agrado Muchos besos!! Se despide su eterna servidora Dark_Night 


	6. Palabras que duelen

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!, en especial a quienes aburro con esta historia, jeje =P Quería saludarles bien, por que hoy tengo una gran sorpresa.... (TAMBORES)  
  
Saliendo de su encarcelamiento y logrando ya componer su casi inexistente promedio.. vuelve con nosotros....  
  
MI SISTER  
  
Sweet!!!!!  
  
Sweet:- HOLAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ;) que feliz estoy........ ME HAN LEVANTADO EL CASTIGO!!  
  
Dark:- jeje, no me lo agradezcas =)  
  
Sweet:- POR QUE TE AGRADECERÍA?? (RIE)  
  
Dark:_ QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! T.T (con alguien hablamos de esto!! CRIA CUERVOS Y TE SACARÁN LOS OJOS!!!!!!!) BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Sweet:- Vamos hermanita, no llores, era broma...(  
  
Dark:- si?? (Snifff)  
  
Sweet:- si hermanita... como no voy a agradecer las horas de estudio!!, perdona sí (que sensible anda!!)  
  
Dark:- Esta bien =P  
  
Dark:- bueno ahora otro avisito.... bueno, no se como ponerle.... pero... yo he terminado más menos este fic (no de tipear), y como ya antes Sweet lo hizo, lo hago yo...  
  
Sweet:- no se te entiende nada!!  
  
Dark:- AHHHHHH!!!!.. Bueno, es que estoy loca, y he decidido ponerme a trabajar... pero ahora si, seremos ambas (Sweet y yo las que responderemos)  
  
Sweet:- si por que esta loca no se que manía le dio.  
  
Dark :( Sweet!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sweet:- en fin yo solo voy a ayudar... y eso, por que mi hermana ya se había adueñado del fic (es media loca la niña, le da con algo y no para!!)  
  
Dark:- yaaa, esta bien!!, Sweet!!, solo era por si se encuentran con esta molestosa de mi hermana en el msn. Las quiero mucho.. les dejo el capitulo ahora.. besos Dark  
  
Sweet:- oYEE, Dejam..... (le cubren la cabeza con un cojín).  
  
Descubrimientos tras un suceso.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Kikyou le vio alejarse, rió sarcásticamente.  
  
-Mañana- murmuro- y esa estúpida ya no tendrá ganas de volver más...- termino por decir al tiempo que se iba de aquel lugar, sintiendo que sus planes se realizarían tal cual ella les había convenido.  
  
Capitulo seis "Palabras que duelen"  
  
Ya era viernes y le había realizado todo tipo de exámenes, solo para saber que no había novedades en cuanto a su estado, pero ya al atardecer sintió algunos malestares, sin embargo estos cesaron sin necesidad de hacer nada.  
  
Volvió tranquila ya al Sengoku, ya era hora de comer, así que preparo ramen para todos, quienes estaban bastante felices con su pronto regreso, mas veía a Inuyasha demasiado serio, pensativo... Algo le hacía notar temeroso, pero la esquivaba, así que le fue imposible indagar en las causas que mortificaban a su amado hanyou.  
  
Anocheció, e Inuyasha fue cerca del pozo, lugar adonde había quedado de verse con Kikyou, pero a cada paso sentía un dolor que no podía explicar, al llegar al lugar de encuentro la vio, ahí estaba Kikyou, esperándole.  
  
Más tarde Kagome preocupada por Inuyasha y el estado en el cual le había visto decidió seguirle, pero no le hallaba, lo encontró al fin... en las cercanías del pozo, pero no estaba solo, junto a el... "Kikyou"- murmuro la joven al tiempo que sintiendo angustia en su pecho se ocultaba. Se quedo mirándolos desde su escondite, tras un árbol. Kikyou sintió que esta ya había llegado, era hora, se acerco a Inuyasha.  
  
-YA es hora... no me falles Inuyasha- murmuro con tristeza, para convencer al hanyou.  
  
-Inuyasha acaso... ella significa más para ti que yo:- dijo Kikyou entre sollozos. Kagome se estremeció al oír eso... hablaban de ella.  
  
Inuyasha conocía bien el significado de esta frase, el debía empezar su "dialogo"... pero sentía que no podía.  
  
-NO...- murmuro el hanyou.  
  
-¿QUÉ?- pregunto Kikyou obligando a Inuyasha a hablar.  
  
-QUE NO...- se detuvo, tomo fuerzas- ELLA NO ES NADA... SOLO... SOLO UN ESTUPIDO RADAR!!:- grito este, para así ahogar sus verdaderos sentimientos, en aquel minuto por alguna razón solo sentía deseos de desaparecer, de llorar?. Kagome aún escondida, pero destrozada le veía, pero luego su rostro cambio, para en vez de tener una mirada triste formar una mas resignada, hasta sonreír?... si sonreía, pues ella sentía que era lo mejor.  
  
-Entonces.. me amas solo a mi?- pregunto Kikyou sabiendo que las respuestas a su interrogante serían las que terminarían de destrozar a su rival, Kikyou se acerco al hanyou y le abrazó.  
  
-Solo a ti... por siempre... por mi que ella desapareciera:- dijo este sintiéndose horrible, como había podido decir eso?. Si no fuese por que estaba escondido en ese abrazo Kagome hubiese podido notar la triste mirada de Inuyasha. Pero Kikyou se separo de el y le beso levemente. Inuyasha sentía deseos de ir donde estaba Kagome y rogarle olvidara lo visto, pero entonces lo sintió, ya era tarde, pudo sentir como la presencia de esta se alejaba.  
  
-Toma Inuyasha- dijo Kikyou acercándole las fotografías de Kagome que el había arrebatado- devuélveselas, dile que no las quieres.. hazle saber que hoy te decidiste definitivamente por mi- dijo sonriendo. El hanyou no atinaba a tomarlas, su mirada estaba gacha, sintiéndose horrible.  
  
no crees... que ya fue suficiente?- pregunto Inuyasha algo temeroso, Kikyou pareció tener una mirada triste. Entonces Inuyasha trato de borrar sus sentimientos con un nuevo pensamiento "después de todo, algún día tendríamos que llegar a esto"- lo haré- termino por decir al tiempo que tomaba las fotografías y se largaba hacía donde Kagome estaría.  
  
Kagome estaba sentada frente a un fuego casi extinguido, mirada perdida,  
pero con una sonrisa que denotaba aceptación, aún así esa sonrisa se  
opacaba por lagrimas que surcaban el rostro de la joven Miko. Inuyasha  
notó de lejos que esta lloraba, le dolía en el alma lo que haría, pero  
sabía que si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y sentimientos verdaderos  
terminaría rogándole perdón... sabía algún día hubiese ocurrido algo así,  
además "Kikyou", pensó y tomando fuerzas se acerco a la joven, con la  
mirada seria y algo enojada?.  
  
-TOMA- le tiró las fotografías- no las quiero, dijo tratando de mantener  
un tono frío.  
  
Kagome mantenía su cabeza gacha, sin decir nada, ahogando sus sollozos.  
Levanto con lentitud las fotografías, al ver a su padre en estas la joven  
Miko sonrió para si. "para que tanto trabajo papá... igual voy a morir-  
pensó con la sonrisa más triste que jamás había tenido. Un silencio lleno  
el lugar, solo acompañado por el rumor del viento que acariciaba las  
copas de los árboles cercanos.  
  
-Entonces... todo fue falso?:- pregunto la Miko con una voz triste, pero  
tratando de no hacer más terrible el momento.  
  
-Confundido...:- trato de decir Inuyasha , pero sentía que la voz se le  
iba, las palabras se le perdían en la garganta, sin poder continuar, pero  
a vista de quien oía y no sabía lo que sentía interpretado como una  
respuesta tajante. Kagome asintió, bajando nuevamente la mirada.  
  
¿Qué quieres que haga?:- pregunto en un murmuro la joven.  
  
-Solo...- Inuyasha bajo también la mirada, sentía que se destrozaba todo- ... NO me molestes, yo amo y amaré siempre a Kikyou, en mi corazón... NUNCA HABRA ESPACIO PARA TI!!:- grito Inuyasha al decir la ultima frase, para lograr tapar y ahogar su dolor, disimular en supuesta ira esa angustia. LA joven levanto la mirada, fijo en los ojos de Inuyasha, pero sin verlo realmente, su mirada estaba perdida, miro donde aún habían unas escasas llamas de la fogata y tiro con delicadeza las fotografías a esta, viendo fijamente como éstas se consumían en el fuego. El hanyou le miró sorprendido, pero sin decirle nada.  
  
-Es lo mejor:- murmuro Kagome poniéndose de pie y dejando a un confuso hanyou, con la mirada fija en las fotografías viendo como éstas terminaban de desaparecer en las débiles llamas.  
  
Kagome por su parte se apresuró aún más... lo sentía venir, debía llegar a alguna parte y ocultarse, vio frente a ella, solo había una opción pues no tenía más fuerzas, iría donde la anciana Kaede, pues ya sentía... la tranquilidad en la que se mantuvo su enfermedad desaparecía, un nuevo ataque venía a ella.  
  
Volvió tranquila a La aldea, tratando de mantenerse integra, sabía que lo que había vivido en aquel momento le desgarraba el alma, y aún no entendía bien las palabras que había pronunciado para Inuyasha, pero sabía que estas eran las más correctas dada su situación, sin saber como se había dirigido a la puerta de la anciana Kaede, golpeo ligeramente sabiendo que sus fuerzas se desvanecerían en cualquier instante.  
  
Sweet:_ AHHHHHHH!!!!!!, casi muero por ahogamiento!!  
  
Dark:- no me digas ¡!!!!! (cara de yo no fui) ;P  
  
Sweet:- :(  
  
Dark:- Bueno quiero pedir disculpas por las demoras.... otra cosa, el fic se hará más cortito, por si acaso yo no tengo tiempo, en fin, no creo que quieran mis aburridas explicaciones...  
  
Sweet:- por favor... no le pidan explicaciones (Suplicante)  
  
Dark:- Ejemmm.. en fin!!!!!...  
  
goldenmoonlight13:- no problema, lo que me tiene contenta es que te guste el fic, de verás que bueno que me has dejado review!!, bueno espero que te guste Besos Dark  
  
Sesskago:- jeje, que bien, entonces no estoy tan mal con mis indagaciones en cuanto a tu fic... una pregunta, entonces Kakio es mala, o es buena??, bueno lo mismo digo, espero tu próximo capitulo. que bueno que te guste este fic, y si, en hispa iba más adelantado, pero ya no más, jeje.. a y al contrario que bueno tener review tuyos en ambas paginas, jeje ;P mas feliz yo!! Me despido por ahora besos Tu amiga Dark.  
  
Dark:- bueno ahora si me voy, espero que les guste el capitulo 8aunque esta algo triste..jeje ;P)  
  
Sweet:- sí, eres más, nadie te va a entender!!, jeje broma hermana, broma  
  
Dark:- : (.. bueno pues Déjenme review si?? Besitos Se despide por ahora Dark!! 


	7. Esas personas importantes” “ habla Cora...

HOLA!!!! Aquí subo capitulo, el anterior era el seis, me equivoque, jeje ¡!!!!! Ahora sip, el capitulo siete.  
  
Descubrimientos tras un suceso  
  
Volvió tranquila a La aldea, tratando de mantenerse integra, sabía que lo que había vivido en aquel momento le desgarraba el alma, y aún no entendía bien las palabras que había pronunciado para Inuyasha, pero sabía que estas eran las más correctas dada su situación, sin saber como se había dirigido a la puerta de la anciana Kaede, golpeo ligeramente sabiendo que sus fuerzas se desvanecerían en cualquier instante.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................................  
  
Capitulo VII  
  
"Esas personas importantes" ; "Corazón habla"  
  
Al sentir como llamaban a su puerta se pregunto que podía ser a esa hora. Pensó que lo mejor sería ignorar, dormir, quizás solo había sido su imaginación, quizás la brisa del viento que irrumpía sus sueños.  
  
Lentamente pensó en dormir, algo le dio vueltas en la cabeza, aún siendo una anciana ya, algo le decía que debía ver que ocurría.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta y ver el estado de Kagome un enorme miedo cruzo la atmósfera, la veía y la única imagen que daba paso a su mente era la idea de muerte ¿Acaso Kagome estaba muriendo?, se sintió alarmada, salió de su estupor para ayudarla a entrar a la cabaña. EL cuerpo de la joven estaba frío, su estado era totalmente debilitado. Por un minuto la anciana había pensado que la joven y el resto del grupo habían sido atacados, pero la joven Miko no mostraba heridas físicas, entonces recordó la mirada de Kagome, ella había notado antes algo extraño en la joven.  
  
Ya recostada y arropada por la anciana parecía haber entrado en un trance de sueño, pero Kagome se levanto un poco asustada, tosía y un flujo de sangre se abultaba en sus labios, los ojos de la joven se abrieron de manera estrepitosa denotando su temor, tomo de un frasquito una diminuta pastilla que introdujo en su boca tragándola, a los pocos minutos le volvió la calma y ayudada por la anciana Kaede se volvió a recostar.  
  
Pocos minutos más tarde la calma fue retomada, Kagome cerró sus ojos para descansar y la anciana Kaede sabía no debía interrogarla, solo le veía con preocupación, de verás por su mente había pasado la idea de que la joven se les estaba yendo.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................................  
  
La puerta sonó nuevamente, la anciana, algo temerosa se aproximo a abrirla para encontrarse con una preocupada Sango, quien sin esperar invitación y algo a la fuerza entro en la cabaña sin ser detenida por la anciana. Sango miro a su amiga, quien en su rostro y a juzgar por su tonalidad no parecía bien. Kagome estaba sentada tratando de disimular al máximo , pero Sango tenía claro que su amiga no se encontraba bien, la conocía ya demasiado, después de todo por algo le había seguido, ella había oído la conversación que la joven Miko mantuvo con el Hanyou. Pero ella solo esperaba encontrar a su amiga para consolarle, jamás imagino que además de eso la Miko sufría mucho más que un mal del corazón.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................................  
  
Antes de poder ser interrogada, la joven Miko volvió a caer semi- inconsciente.  
  
Sango se apresuró a ir junto a ella, solo para notar como un hilo de sangre recorría el rostro de su joven amiga.  
  
Kagome trato de retomar fuerzas, esbozando una triste sonrisa, pero la palidez que había tomado su rostro y el temor que mostraban su mirada daban a conocer que la Miko aún que no quisiera afrontarlo se encontraba en gravedad. Sango la miro destrozada que le había ocurrido a su amiga, la vio tan mal, quizás no fuese algo grave había pensado en un comienzo, pero al contrarió, aunque su mente la tranquilizaba con dichos pensamientos, su corazón se desesperaba, parecía anunciar de antemano la crisis que se avecinaba.  
  
-Dime que ocurre?:- Sango la miro a los ojos de manera suplicante. Kagome pareció asustarse frente a las frases de su amiga que parecían una orden sobre todas las cosas. Pero luego sintió dolor de estas, la preocupación en Sango era inminente.  
  
La anciana Kaede al tiempo regresaba con unas hierbas que servirían para disminuir la fiebre de la Miko. Se sentó junto a las jóvenes mirando detenidamente a Kagome.  
  
-Cuéntanos Kagome...¿Qué ocurre?:- pregunto al anciana con calma. Kagome por su parte supo que debía decir la verdad, miro con ternura a Sango, como deseaba que esta no tuviera que enterarse, se sentía egoísta de tener que preocuparla con su sufrimiento, siendo que su amiga sufría a diario el karma de lo ocurrido con su familia, con su hermano.  
  
Tomo en sus manos la de Sango, apretándola ligeramente.  
  
-No quería que lo supieras:- murmuro bajando la mirada- Ninguno de ustedes- continuo al tiempo que levantaba su rostro para esbozar una tímida sonrisa, llena de ternura, pero que dejaba un amargo sabor, un sabor a tristeza.  
  
-Es tan grave?:- Sango sintió que la fuerza se le iba, el rostro de su amiga decía más que las palabras. Kagome bajo nuevamente su mirada, los ojos de Sango se llenaron de lagrimas y la anciana Kaede sintió entristecida de ver a esa niña ahí, apunto de decirles algo que quizás les rompería el corazón.  
  
-Estoy enferma:- susurro - Y no hay nada que hacer. Prosiguió la joven, pero su voz parecía desvanecerse.  
  
-"NOO". Pensó Sango, las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, tratando de callar el sollozo.- debe haber algo... siempre hay algo- dijo en tono esperanzado Sango, quien no aguantaba más y entre sollozos decía todo esto. Kagome negó con tristeza, con su mirada sincera.  
  
-No hay nada... nada que hacer- parecía decirse a sí misma Kagome, la anciana Kaede le abrazo.  
  
-Pequeña- dijo con dulzura, esa niña que le recordaba a su hermana, pero tan distinta a la vez, se había convertido en alguien aún más especial- Significa que...?- dudo en preguntar la anciana.  
  
-Así es- continuó Kagome tratando de evitar la respuesta, escondiendo su rostro en la anciana, no quería que lo notarán, tenía tanto miedo.  
  
Sango se mantenía en silencio, poniéndose de pie. Kagome la vio y camino tras de ella, cuando Sango se detuvo frente a la puerta permaneciendo todo en silencio por escasos segundos, pero que parecían horas en las vidas de esas amigas.  
  
-NOO!:- grito Sango abalanzándose a los brazos de la Miko, ambas rompieron en llanto descontrolado, al fin desahogando la pena que les causaba la situación. Poco a poco Kagome sintió una tristeza aún más grande, ya no temía al desenlace que tendría su existencia, pero en cambio le sintió una gran tristeza de pensar que tendría que dejarlos, no les vería más, ya no compartiría esos dulces momentos con aquellos que se habían transformado en su familia, su vida, en parte de su corazón y alma, Comprendió con esto al fin las palabras que su corazón le había hecho pronunciar a Inuyasha esa misma noche. "Era mejor asó"- recordó la joven en sus adentros, claro que era mejor así, Inuyasha sería el único que no sufriría su partida... aunque ella sí, pero eso no le importaba ya.  
  
Kaede les interrumpió, sabía no era el minuto apropiado. Sabía que era doloroso preguntarlo, pero debía saberlo y si lo preguntaba era por que su corazón se había desmoronado con la noticia, sintió un desconsuelo aún más agobiante que cuando vio a su hermana Kikyou morir.  
  
_ Mi niña... ¿Cuánto tiempo?:- pregunto temerosa la anciana.  
  
-No lo sabemos- murmuro Kagome- espero el suficiente para reunir los kakeras- sonrió Kagome, aún así era angustioso verle.  
  
-Pero debo pedirles un favor- continuo Kagome, las mujeres asintieron. - Nadie debe saber lo que vieron hoy...  
  
Las mujeres no reprocharon, era decisión de Kagome y no llevarían la contra de dichas decisiones, prometieron cumplir lo dicho, también tomaron decisiones como ayudar a Kagome, cada vez que estuvieran en la ladea Kaede la cuidaría frente a sus ataques, pero al estar lejos sería Sango.  
  
Kagome se sentía agradecida, tenía grandes personas junto a ella... pero cuanto tiempo podría compartir con ellas?.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................................  
  
Los ataques de Kagome se habían intensificado en poco tiempo, pero Sango le había ayudado constantemente, Kagome estaba acongojada por causarle tanta preocupación y molestias a su amiga, pero ya no sentía miedo, la muerte no le asustaba y había dejado de ser una preocupación, su vida había tenido momentos llenos de alegría, rodeada de personas que le habían dado recuerdos imborrables, además de eso ya lo había entendido, sabría justo el momento en al cual alejarse y así no causar dolor a nadie; pero había algo que le dolía aún cuando tenía conocimiento que había sido para bien..."Inuyasha":- pensó la joven tornando su rostro algo melancólico. El joven hanyou se mostraba distante e indiferente hacía ella, más eso también le proporcionaba calma, era una extraña sensación de dolor de saber que no era nada para el, su ser amado y tranquilidad de saber que el no sufriría por su partida.. el no lo sentiría.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................................  
  
En cambio si temía por Shippo, el pequeño sentía cariño muy grande por ella, de hecho, era un cariño mutuo, como el de madre e hijo. Los ataques le daban previo aviso lo suficiente para alejarse lo suficiente del pequeño y curioso kitsune, mas últimamente estos eran demasiados y Shippo se mostraba algo preocupado por los escapes de la joven, aún así ella siempre le devolvía la calma con una mirada llena de ternura.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................................  
  
Por otro lado Inuyasha trataba de ser frío, distante y ella había respondido como nunca, sin disgusto, ni siquiera se había separado de ellos, al parecer se había hecho a la idea, no reclamaba ni se acercaba a el de no ser estrictamente necesario.  
  
Pero totalmente contrarió a lo que el debía sentir, a la tranquilidad de haber cumplido con Kikyou, se encontraba confuso y triste... como estañaba a la Kagome de antes, extrañaba su cercanía y preocupación, su voz comprensiva y que llenaba su vida... HASTA EXTRAÑABA LOS OSUWARI.  
  
Sin tomar cuenta del tiempo veía como Kagome se alejaba de él, distante de todos, pero sobre todo de el, a veces la joven desaparecía y volvía como si nada, a veces acompañada por Sango.  
  
Sentía como al joven Miko se iba de su lado dejándole un extraño vació en el pecho.  
  
Como deseaba retractarse, volver todo a lo de antes. Se sintió extraño, entro en cuenta de lo que decían sus pensamientos que llenaban su alma, inquietándole y si había siempre actuado por gratitud hacía Kikyou... solo hasta ese minuto se había detenido a oír su corazón, era este quien le hablaba y no era precisamente de amor a Kikyou.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................................  
  
Ahora si, este es mi capitulo siete, espero les haya gustado... bueno, de ahí me dicen que opinan, si?  
  
Ahora quiero agradecer los review que me han alegrado tanto!!  
  
Kalita:- Aquí esta la actualización, espero te guste, oye tu fic esta quedando sensacional!!, voy a estar esperando por al actualización.  
  
Espero el capitulo no se haya hecho latero, pero en fin, de ahí me dices que opinas si?? Gracias por tus consejos con el otro fic!!. Besos me despido contenta de que te guste el fic Tu amiga Dark.  
  
magic miya:- jeje, yo tampoco me explico por que pongo cosas tan malas para Kagome y eso que es mi personaje femenino favorito de la serie y adoro a esa pareja (inu kagome), espero que te agrade el fic, de todas maneras no te puedo decir nada, pero, al fin y al cabo, es para darle suspenso al fic, jeje :P Bueno muchísimas gracias por tu review, y si tienes tiempo me dices que opinas de este capitulo si... espero no defraudarte Besos Dark  
  
goldenmoonlight13:- era el sexto, estoy segura, bueno creo, voy a revisar, si no valla lío que se me va a armar, este si es el séptimo, eje Besos tu amiga Dark.  
  
Hathor3:- te gusta!!!!!!!!! Que bien!!, nos sabes lo feliz que me pones (pro también me sonrojo, jeje!), beuno ahora actualice luego, ves, espero te guste el capitulo, con mucho cariño. Me despido por ahora Dark.  
  
Ahora si, les dejo, me dejan su opinión por fis, ya?, espero les haya gustado y me despido por ahora Besos Dark. 


	8. Nuevos planes aclaración de sentimientos...

Ya, casi se me olvida... jeje, es gracioso como uno cuando lee más fics se termina olvidando que tiene que hacer los que uno misma esta escribiendo. Agradezco los review recibidos por el capitulo anterior, ahora si, empiezo este capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado... o por lo menos no deseen matarme... U.U (aunque no lo creo... eso espero...O.O)  
  
Ya es hora que me vuelva a traumar... por que Inu no es mío.. es de Rumiko Takashi... T.T...pero en fin... por lo menos podemos hacer fics, no?. Jeje :P  
  
Descubrimientos tras un suceso  
  
Como deseaba retractarse, volver todo a lo de antes. Se sintió extraño, entro en cuenta de lo que decían sus pensamientos que llenaban su alma, inquietándole y si había siempre actuado por gratitud hacía Kikyou... solo hasta ese minuto se había detenido a oír su corazón, era este quien le hablaba y no era precisamente de amor a Kikyou.  
  
Capitulo VIII "Nuevos planes?; aclaración de sentimientos"  
  
Había seguido su rastro de mala gana; hasta a él mismo le sorprendía esto, antes jamás hubiese siquiera dudado de sus emociones por Kikyou, hoy sentía cosas indescriptibles... en cierto grado, hasta repudiaba todo lo que creía sentir por ella.  
  
Era extraño como los sentimientos cambiaban en su ser, podría ser que antes corriese con desesperación ante ese "Anhelado" encuentro, pero ahora estaba cansado, como si la idea de tener que verla le desagradara por completo, actuando por simple compromiso.  
  
Pero..¿Por qué?, hasta hace tan poco tiempo al verla creía amarla con devoción, hasta limites de la locura, sin importarle a quien dañaba en su paso, ese día en cambio... sentía IRA?, por culpa de esa mujer se sentía desolado, sin luz ni esperanzas. Kagome ya no le brindaba esa dulzura cautivante que llenaba su vida, sin todas las emociones que le otorgaba Kagome vivir no podía ser llamado de esa manera.  
  
Inuyasha nuevamente había dejado que su corazón se expresará (algo que era tan poco común en el y poco a poco se hacía una extraña costumbre); su conciencia la cual siempre había prevalecido tomando fuerza en sus acciones hoy parecía sublevada ante el corazón, quien le hablaba con la verdad.  
  
Sonrió torpemente... cerrando sus ojos, que tonto podía ser, había comprendido, solo esperaba no haber cometido errores irremediables.  
  
-Ya entendí, te oigo:- murmuro para si mismo, dirigiendo nuevamente la mirada a Kikyou quien se encontraba frente a él.  
  
-Inuyasha:- sonrió Kikyou- he venido a proponerte algo... una nueva idea. El joven la miro desconcertado, esas palabras habían enfurecido en parte al hanyou.  
  
-Que?...:- grito este algo enfadado:- ya basta, no crees has hecho bastante - las palabras del hanyou sonaban frías y eran dichas con intensidad. Kikyou no se daba explicación de la reacción de Inuyasha.  
  
_Pero Inuyasha, mi amado Inuyasha, no sería aún mejor si ella se alejase de nuestras vidas definitivamente... se largue a su época para siempre.- sonrió la mojigata esperando convencer al hanyou con voz de niña dulce. Inuyasha en cambio le miro consternado, que engaño... si antes no estaba furioso ahora si que lo estaba, la alejo de el con rabia.  
  
_No quiero saber tus ideas!!.. mejor sería que tu te alejases de Mi!!Para siempre!!:- grito enfurecido el hanyou, luego de decirlas se puso a pensar que como había dicho eso..pero no se arrepentía de decirlo ;).  
  
-Así que sientes algo por esa chiquilla!!:- lo miro entre desafiante y furiosa, esperando la respuesta de siempre para luego seguir sus planes, pero...  
  
-SI:- respondió este sin menor dejo de duda, lleno de determinación. Kikyou le vio sorprendida.  
  
¡Que había oído?, el le respondió que SI??. Pensaba Kikyou sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.  
  
-No puedes estar hablándome en serio!?:- objeto Kikyou, tratando de pensar era algún mal entendido.  
  
Inuyasha no la miró, al fin entendía bien, su corazón ya no era pertenencia de aquella mujer que estaba frente a sus ojos, su corazón había dejado de ser de Kikyou hacía mucho. En cambio... ¿como había sido capas de herir a la persona que si amaba?, había estado confundido y enceguecido... pero "ya no lo estaba y ya no lo volvería a estar jamás":- se decía en tono decidido el hanyou.  
  
-Hablo muy en serio Kikyou... no le haré más daño a Kagome:- dijo resuelto a concluir con esto la conversación con aquella- ADIOS- Concluyo, mientras se alejaba lentamente del lugar, dejando a Kikyou, sin voltear a verla, sin preocuparse por ella, dándole un fin definitivo a esa relación.  
  
Esta en cambio el veía resentida y furiosa, la habían rechazado, es más humillado!!!!!!, estaba tan enfadada..pero no podía hacer nada, camino en dirección contraría al hanyou , pero lentamente se vislumbraba una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, craneaba algo y de seguro no era nada bueno.  
  
"SI Inuyasha ya no me ama... entonces no podrá amar a nadie!!"  
  
Junto a Naraku y Kanna crearon un conjuro, era necesaria la participación de Kikyou, pues se hacía con almas que Kanna extraería de ella... es decir necesitaba almas de Kagome, peor como Kikyou estaba ocupando almas de Kagome sería perfecto (recuerden que Kikyou el asqueroso día que la reviven es con almas de Kagome...).  
  
Kikyou tenía seguridad de que todo saldría como ella se lo esperaba, antes aún de que Kagome llegará al Sengoku el hechizo haría efecto, trayendo consigo una "extraña" enfermedad que le quitaría la vida, Kikyou realizó el conjuro, quería que esa enfermedad fuese dolorosa... esa mocosa le había quitado a su hanyou... (pensaba con resentimiento esta al realizar el conjuro).  
  
Kikyou quería que Inuyasha jamás conociera a esa chiquilla, Inuyasha jamás despertaría del conjuro de Kikyou, Inuyasha jamás dejaría de amarla... Inuyasha no amaría a otra.  
  
Así Kagome quedaba marcada en su destino, jamás conocería a Inuyasha. Pero los planes jamás funcionaron, por los sucesos que se dieron en la época actual, fue así como el mismo Naraku le brindo vida suficiente y no por ser bueno, si no por el hecho de que junto a la llegada de Kagome al Sengoku, la perla volvería para darle una nueva oportunidad de obtenerle y lograr sus planes. No obstante el conjuro se mantenía en pie, dejando toda la situación como ahora se encontraba, con una Kagome perdiendo sus fuerzas a causa de una enfermedad desconocida causada por un hechizo.  
  
Inuyasha había tenido un ataque de nervios, estaba decidido a confesarse con Kagome, pero temeroso se había paralizado, tomando por decisión que ese no era el momento indicado, "ya tendría tiempo... mucho":- pensaba el hanyou, sin sabe que eso no era algo que le sobrase.  
  
Dos días más tarde, ya de noche, Kagome mantenía la mirada en un lugar fijo pero sin concentrarse en nada, con su cuerpo frente al fuego, parecía estar tranquila, en una especie de trance, quien la viera pensaría que estaba descansando placidamente, pero en realidad en su interior estaba atormentada... atormentada por los recuerdos de cierto episodio con su amado hanyou. Había sido todo extraño, un día en su hogar ambos habían tomado la decisión de abrir un poco sus corazones el uno al otro, se había besado.... pero luego de eso todas las ilusiones gatilladas por aquel contacto se esfumaron con una triste traición... "para que besarla... si solo era un RADAR?":- recordaba la joven las palabras que pronunciase aquella noche el hanyou a Kikyou, el amaba a Kikyou, siempre a "SU linda Kikyou":- pensaba con un dejo de amargura la joven Miko, en cambio, ella jamás sería pensada de esa manera por Inuyasha, era un estúpido radar de kakeras, sin un mayor valor:- pensaba realmente enfadada la chica, sintiendo que lentamente sus ojos se humedecían... "ESTUPIDA!":- se dijo, deja de pensar en él, solo te atormentas.  
  
Levanto la mirada sin fijarse que los ojos de cierto hanyou estaban frente a los de ella, esos dorados ojos que ella amaba con el corazón, estaban frente a ella, sintiendo que lentamente algo de calma le volvía.  
  
Pero el hanyou bajaba la mirada al instante, victima de nervios y sonrojo, preguntándose si Kagome habría notado que hacía ya mucho tiempo le observaba. Peor Kagome pensaba distinto, aquella sensación de tranquilidad se esfumaba en el mismo instante en que el joven hanyou bajaba la mirada, dejándole un agrio sabor en el alma. "YA ni a los ojos deseas verme":- pensó desolada, sonrió- "Es mejor así Kagome... mejor así, será quien menos te extrañe".  
  
Inuyasha quien volvía a mirar a Kagome notó los cambios que el rostro de su linda niña vislumbraban, ella de verás se veía triste, seguramente él tenía algo de culpa, eso lo tenía claro... es más si ella deseaba ignorarlo estaba en su derecho, se lo merecía, después de todo el era el culpable de muchas cosas, pero eso ya no le importaba, ese mismo día había tomado la decisión definitiva, y ver la tristeza que reflejaba el rostro de Kagome se lo confirmaba "QUE RAYOS!!", esa misma noche se lo diría todo, todo lo que había descubierto, ese sentimiento... cuanto la amaba.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una presencia que no se hacía para nada bienvenida "Kikyou??:: QUE DEMONIOS!!", se mantuvo firme, no tenía ni el más leve interés de encontrársela, Desinteresado cerró sus ojos, con antipatía en su rostro . (Si, no te quieren!! Odio a esa bruja, la odio!..u.u perdón omitan mis comentarios...pero es mi opinión, jeje ).  
  
Pero tanta concentración tenía este en sus pensamientos que no notó que su linda Kagome se ponía de pie, sintiendo que algo le llamaba, camino sin rumbo fijo, atraída por una fuerza que la movía, que le guiaba sin entender las razones.  
  
Kikyou se sentó a esperar, pero a quien esperaba esta vez era nada menos que a Kagome, esta aún no llegaba pero sentía venía hacía ella, aún cuando Inuyasha no la ayudara no importaba, ella lo haría sola.  
  
Recordó ciertamente enojada lo que la llevaba a buscar a Kagome.  
  
............................................................................ ..........  
  
.Por que no ha muerto??!!:- grito indignada a Naraku.  
  
-No piensas bien las cosas Kikyou... además es mi conjuro!!:- dijo calmadamente este.  
  
-Maldito!!:- se abalanzó contra este sin caso, siendo detenida- Yo también contribuí en el:- Agregó con la mirada furiosa.  
  
-Que no entiendes?... si ella hubiera muerto nada, absolutamente nada ocurriría:- Decía en tono pausado pero fuerte Naraku, tratando de entrar en la mente de Kikyou. Kikyou más calmada esbozó su estúpida sonrisa.  
  
-Pero morirá??:- Pregunto Kikyou.  
  
-Si, pero no aún:- replicó Naraku  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
"No aun?", pensó Kikyou, pero ella no podía arriesgarse, si pasaba más tiempo quizás descubrirían el hechizo, además no podía tolerar la idea de que Kagome se quedara con Inuyasha, aún cuando fuese poco tiempo. La mataría antes de que algo ocurriese.  
  
Kagome se encontró con quien le llamaba, para su sorpresa enterarse que era nadie menos que Kikyou. Esta última por su parte la observaba sigilosamente, son gran odio en su mirada, tanto que Kagome sintió nerviosismo. ¿qué hacía que Kikyou le viese así? No había explicación posible en la mente de la joven Miko, en cambio ella si debiese mirarla con odio, sino por lo menos furiosa, Kikyou le había quitado lo más valioso, o quizás no... quizás era por eso que no podía verla así... Inuyasha jamás había sido suyo.  
  
Kikyou le lanzó una flecha que amenazó por poco la vida de Kagome, si no fuera por que esta última había logrado esquivarla la flecha le hubiese traspasado el pecho. Sin embargo Kikyou se preparaba para atacarle nuevamente, Kagome se sintió fatigada, había logrado herirla, pero nada visible, su fatiga no era causa de Kikyou, pero en cambio, su enfermedad, le había debilitado nuevamente.  
  
Miro fijamente a su agresora, no se explicaba los motivos de Kikyou para atacarla, verla con tanto rencor.  
  
-¿Por qué me atacas?!:- pregunto con tono de confusión Kagome.  
  
-el es tuyo... yo no intervengo ya:- prosiguió diciendo la joven Miko, olvidando su confusión y tornándose algo enfadada, pero también cansada, ¡valla suerte la mía":- pensó la Miko, lo sentía, venía un nuevo ataque, Kagome palideció al darse cuenta de lo que venía. "¿Cuántos ataques había sufrido aquel día?". Prefería no recordarlo, estaba casi sin fuerzas.  
  
-Kikyou, digamos que ya no estaré más aquí... que mañana ya me habré largado de sus vidas:- dijo la Miko captando la atención de Kikyou, la voz de Kagome se oía sincera y tranquila y esta última a su vez haría lo que fuese por irse cuanto antes frente al peligro de el inminente ataque y ser descubierta por sus amigos en ese padecer.  
  
-Y... ¿Por qué habría de creerte?:- pregunto sarcásticamente Kikyou.  
  
-Solo dime... yo lo he decidido, esta misma noche me despediré normalmente excusándome en mi escuela... no regresaré más- propuso Kagome en tono sincero, pero por dentro con gran dolor de su ser. Después de todo, con o sin amenaza de Kikyou ella hubiera tenido que tomar esa determinación, sabía que le quedaba poco.  
  
Mientras Inuyasha había seguido a Kagome sin que esta le notase. Iba en dirección de donde se sentía la presencia de Kikyou. Temió "Kikyou le hará daño", esos pensamientos nublaron sus sentidos, perturbándole. En esos minutos perdió de vista a Kagome. Cuando pudo encontrarla nuevamente les vio, estaban hablando. Se acerco para escuchar, escondido y sin tener que hacer gran esfuerzo por su oído de vertía, pudo entonces escuchar a Kagome.  
  
-Esta noche me despediré normalmente excusándome en mi escuela... no regresaré más.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Jeje ahí el deje Pues bueno, que les parece???, espero les guste...(  
  
Rosalynn:- esta raro cierto, es que yo soy muy extraña para escribir, pero espero que te gusten los capítulos, por que conociéndome, seguirán igual de raros :P Bueno muchísimas gracias por tu review!! Besos Dark  
  
Sesskago:- Hola... que bien recibí un review tuyo!! NO jaken nooo Puacjjj!!!!,jeje, por favor!!... que alegría que te guste mi fic, además me dejas review en ambos lugares... así que por hispa también te voy a agradecer, que linda eres!! Gracias Me despido por ahora besos Dark  
  
Agradezco también a todos los que son de aquí y me dejan review en hispa, de verás estoy muy agradecida, por que así se que opinan de el(el fic)  
  
Bueno por ahora me despido, esperando que me dejen alguna opinión y que el capitulo les halla gustado. Muchos besos, me despido por ahora.. Dark. :P 


	9. Descubriminetos Un fin pero no el final...

D  
  
escubrimientos tras un suceso  
  
Mientras Inuyasha había seguido a Kagome sin que esta le notase. Iba en dirección de donde se sentía la presencia de Kikyou. Temió "Kikyou le hará daño", esos pensamientos nublaron sus sentidos, perturbándole. En esos minutos perdió de vista a Kagome. Cuando pudo encontrarla nuevamente les vio, estaban hablando. Se acerco para escuchar, escondido y sin tener que hacer gran esfuerzo por su oído de vertía, pudo entonces escuchar a Kagome.  
  
-Esta noche me despediré normalmente excusándome en mi escuela... no regresaré más.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________-  
  
Capitulo IX "Descubrimientos; Un fin"  
  
Inuyasha permaneció en silencio, oculto, estático... Kagome volvía a hablar.  
  
-Al llegar a mi época sellare el pozo, no volveré jamás:- termino por decir Kagome. Kikyou sonrió alegremente (sin haber notado por su puesto la presencia de nuestro adorado hanyou, quien era espectador de aquella escena).  
  
-¿Y por que no vas a regresar? :- Dijo Kikyou con cierta malicia, pues era conocedora de las causas de Kagome:- Se que el amas... ¿Renunciaras a él?:- termino por decir.  
  
-Pero el a mí no me ama:- respondió secamente la joven- No renunció a él, mis causas son distintas... además...:- se detuvo, sintió como todo se movía frente a sus ojos, la fiebre y la sensación de pesadez, como si estuviese fuera de sí misma viendo como su cuerpo se tambaleaba. Con fuerzas que no supo de donde saco, se acercó a Kikyou, quedando frente a ella a escasos pasos.  
  
-JÚRAME LO CUIDARÁS... no dejes que Naraku ni nadie le dañe:- dijo Kagome, con una mirada suplicante, afirmándose de los brazos de Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou le miró y un aire victorioso le lleno el rostro  
  
"El conjuro daba resultado... LA ESTA MATANDO":- una sonrisa triunfante se asomaba en Kikyou- "No debí molestarme si quiera en venir":- soltó a Kagome, quien callo de rodillas frente a ella, la joven Miko no tenía fuerzas, a duras penas se había mantenido en pie, ahora arrodillada en el piso se lamentaba no haber ocupado sus escasas fuerzas en huir del lugar, irse a su hogar... pero ahora no había nada que hacer, estaba vulnerable, frente a Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha seguía oculto, sin entender, o mejor dicho "Sin querer entender"- "¿qué le ocurría a Kagome?":- no le veía herida, pero se veía mal, parecía desvanecerse, desaparecer.  
  
-JÚRAMELO!:- grito Kagome suplicante, refiriéndose a la petición hecha a Kikyou en cuanto a el hanyou.  
  
-Lo haré:- respondió Kikyou volteándose a verla- Pero... ¿Por qué te creería que no volverás?:- pregunto Kikyou con maldad en su mirada y sin explicarse por que la joven de iría, renunciando al amor del hanyou (Aunque esta &#%!#" sabe que le pasa a Kagome, desconoce que esta no es como ella, que ella prefiere la tranquilidad de sus amigos, y que jamás utilizaría lo que le ocurría con Inu.. Kagome es noble!! Se nota mi preferencia o no?, al fin!!)  
  
Kagome guardo silencio, fueron escasos segundos, pero horas para quienes veían la situación desde fuera y esperaban saber la respuesta de la joven Miko. Inuyasha necesitaba oír la verdad, quería saber que ocurría.  
  
Kagome vio fijamente a Kikyou, pero la interrumpió el sabor que se acercaba a su boca y luchaba por salir de sus labios. Un sabor salino de ese liquido vital rojizo que se agolpaba en su boca y provocó que un hilo corriera por la comisura de sus labios bajando en dirección a su mentón. Con su mano limpio este hilo rojizo. Sentía como su cabeza parecía explotar, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.  
  
"Demonios":- pensó, pero si... se lo diría y luego de eso se despediría de sus amigos e iría. Kagome sonrió resignada frente a una confundida Kikyou y un acongojado Hanyou quien escondido observaba a Kagome.  
  
-Estoy enferma:- pronunció la joven Miko con calma:- cada vez será peor... no quiero que me vean así:- continuó la Miko esbozando una sonrisa al decir esto último, una sonrisa profunda en tristeza. Kikyou se mantenía de mirada fría. Inuyasha helado por lo que SU amada confesaba, entendió por que esta desaparecía... su niña, su Kagome estaba enferma...  
  
¿Y...?:- preguntó sarcásticamente Kikyou, se sentía feliz, quien le diría que era la causante de lo que sufría Kagome, y además tenía la suerte de oír el sufrimiento que le causaba (no se sí yo la tengo como tan $#!"& o si lo es...)  
  
-Voy a morir:- murmuro Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sintió que algo se rompía, ¿Era él?... no, era más aún... era todo. Sintió un frío desgarrador por su espalda, una gota fría que al tiempo que avanzaba le dejaba una sensación de vació, seguida por desesperación. Era imposible, quizás había oído mal?, rogaba por que fuese así, por que sus sentidos fallaran, que nada fuese real, después de todo, ella, su amada, había susurrado. No era posible, no era real... "NO". EL hanyou cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, si era una pesadilla debía despertar y YA!, si era real... no.. no lo era, no podía serlo.  
  
-Y hoy ya se, que lo que me parecía lejano... ya ha llegado a mí:- continuó Kagome, en un hilo de voz- Ya no puedo continuar... y no deseo se enteren:- decía la joven con tristeza.  
  
-Se que a Inuyasha no le dolerá:- sonrió Kagome al decir esto, una sonrisa triste y resignada ante una victoriosa Kikyou-... pero... Shippo... ya había tomado la determinación de irme hace mucho, solo esperaba el aviso... ya no sabrán más de mí:- dijo Kagome con voz entrecortada, de verás sentía un gran dolor al pronunciar lo que había guardado como un gran y horrible secreto.  
  
-¿Y por que?:- preguntó cruelmente Kikyou, sabiendo que a Kagome le estaba destrozando la idea de irse, de dejar a esas personas que significaban tanto para la Miko.  
  
Kagome trago una de sus pastilla que había sacado con cuidado de entre sus ropas, se mantuvo en silencio esperando que estas hicieran su efecto.  
  
-Ya te lo dije:- murmuro la Miko, Kikyou la vio esperando dijese algo más. Kagome cerró sus ojos:- VOY A MORIR:- grito Kagome, rompiendo en llanto:- y ya no me queda tiempo, hoy lo supe, ya no los tolero, mis ataques cada vez más frecuentes... ME MUERO...ENTIENDES?:- grito llorando cada vez más desesperada. Kikyou pareció reír (y lo hacía la muy pérfida).  
  
-Esta bien, te creo:- pronunció Kikyou:- entonces es un trato... hoy te vas y te mueres bien lejos de nosotros:- continuó con voz fría, elevándose con sus serpientes y dejando a Kagome en el lugar. Sin darse cuenta que también dejaba a un hanyou con el corazón totalmente destrozado. T.T.  
  
... Voy a morir...  
  
Inuyasha oyó algo que rogaba no volver a escuchar, pero lo oyó... sí, ahora lo sentía, se había roto, su corazón estaba destrozado... lo perdía todo en esas palabras... todos mueren, pero ella.. su Kagome, lo haría ahora; vio como Kikyou se alejaba del lugar, lo agradeció, más tiempo quizás que hubiese ocurrido. Kagome se había quedado ahí, inmóvil, comenzó a toser, pero se puso de pie... la joven no sabía donde ir, se apoyo en un árbol y rompió a llorar.  
  
Escondido él hanyou trataba de no hacer lo mismo.. llorar. Pero como le dolía, trato de verla en la oscuridad de la noche, distinguió que la joven Miko respiraba con dificultad, había entendido cada situación, cada vez que Kagome desaparecía, el silencio de Kagome, su tristeza, su cansancio.  
  
Un recuerdo vino a su mente, como balde de agua fría, sintió como esas palabras tomaban sentido, resonando en su interior, ahora que las comprendía sentía como le desgarraban su ser. Aquel día en que le tiro las fotografías, ella había dicho al quemarlas, algo que él había pasado por alto, pero guardaban en si la realidad, que solo ahora podía ver.  
  
-"es lo mejor"- había dicho la joven, ella había dicho que era lo mejor, cuando este le dijo que jamás le amaría.  
  
-Maldición:- murmuro el hanyou:- rompiendo en un llanto silencioso "soy un estúpido... un maldito tonto... EL MAYOR DE TODOS!":- se decía a sí mismo al notar como había pasado por alto toda la realidad.  
  
Sentía una presión horrible en el corazón, todo era cierto y el no podía evitarle. Eso le dolía y le mataba, sobre todo el hecho de entenderlo ahora... ahora entendía, aún cuando siempre lo supo, pero había sido en ese instante cuando pudo decirlo, en un suave susurro cargado de sufrimiento:  
  
- Yo la amo... la amo:- Pronunció el joven al tiempo que veía al cielo, la oscuridad de la noche, una noche que era la más amarga de su vida.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Holaaaaaa!!, jeje, perdón por la horrible tardanza, he tenido mis buenos problemas con el computador T.T, espero me perdonen Había prometido actualizar más rápido, pero no pude... además el otro fic me ocupo bastante tiempo... pues Yui no había podido venir, y el capitulo de ese fic es casi netamente idea de ella n.n.  
  
Kalita, no le puse más cosas a este capitulo, es que no pude, no tuve tiempo alguno para hacerlo T.T... se quedo cortito no más... u.u  
  
Kala:- Bueno otra vez gracias por tu apoyo... este capitulo ya lo leíste... jeje... pillina no me pude aguantar. No he podido entrar mucho a msn, mi compu esta bastante fallado. Gracias a ti me tengo más confianza. Gracias por tu apoyo y reviews n_n  
  
Tu amiga Dark  
  
Sesskago:- No Jaken Noooo..... estoy empezando a traumarme (creo que ya la vez anterior lo hice U.U!!, jeje gracias amiga por tu apoyo, espero te guste el capitulo, por quedo cortito.... T.T Tu amiga Dark ( ya vez te he mencionado otra vez, jeje ( )  
  
Rosalynn:- jeje aun no respondo las preguntas, ero ya verás que pronto lo haré, pues creo poco a poco llego al final, aunque no se cuando U.U... gracias por tu review... seguí!!!, jeje... espero te guste el capitulo. Me despido por ahora Dark  
  
Chiisana Minako:- comparto tu parecer, yo también me alegre de poner eso en le capitulo!!, jeje, no me mates ya??, pero final tendrá, ya tengo la idea en la cabeza rondándome desde que empecé el fic, jeje espero sea de tu agrade Tu amiga Dark.  
  
Shiokaze:- he entrado a tu foro!!, jee, perdona si el fic te hizo llorar, creo me gusta escribir cosas medias angustiosas (creo, ya estoy segura!) Besos Dark  
  
goldenmoonlight13:- ya te echaba de menos, jeje gracias por tu review.... perdona la tardanza Besos Tu amiga Dark  
  
Que alegría, primera vez que recibo tantos review por ff =) estoy más que feliz, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, pretendo pronto actualizar, si?  
  
( es extraño cuando recibo review por aquí casi no me llegan por hispa y viceversa, jeje, pero feliz no imporata donde llegen mientras me digan que piensan ;P )  
  
Me despido por ahora esperando me dejen su review, para ver que opinan sip? Muchos besos a quienes leen este fic, les agradezco mucho =) y sobre todo a quienes me han apoyado tan incondicionalmente  
  
Su amiga Dark}  
  
Review Please!!!!!! ;P 


	10. un adios con el dolor de mi alma

Descubrimientos tras un suceso  
  
Sentía una presión horrible en el corazón, todo era cierto y el no podía evitarle. Eso le dolía y le mataba, sobre todo el hecho de entenderlo ahora... ahora entendía, aún cuando siempre lo supo, pero había sido en ese instante cuando pudo decirlo, en un suave susurro cargado de sufrimiento:  
  
- Yo la amo... la amo:- Pronunció el joven al tiempo que veía al cielo, la oscuridad de la noche, una noche que era la más amarga de su vida.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................................  
  
Capitulo X "Un adiós con el dolor de mi alma"  
  
EL joven hanyou se había adelantado a Kagome, llegando antes que esta al campamento donde sus amigos se encontraban, el pobre no se había atrevido a acercarse a la joven, no podía siquiera seguir contemplando a la joven Miko, la dolorosa realidad no se lo permitía, en cambio solo la observo durante largos minutos, quizás hasta aún más tiempo, pero su dolor había sido tanto que tuvo que regresar, aún cuando no deseaba dejarla sola.  
  
Claramente su ausencia había sido más larga de lo esperado, mas sus amigos continuaban en pie, mejor dicho Sango y Miroku, pues el pequeño Shippo se había rendido al sueño y dormía placidamente junto a la dulce Kirara. Sango mantenía una mirada nerviosa, estaba preocupada, demasiado. Inuyasha la observó detenidamente, Muchas veces antes de ese día pensó que Sango era exagerada en su preocupación repentina por Kagome, es decir, Sango siempre había sido una amiga preocupada, pero en ese último tiempo, había sido demasiado, velando por cada movimiento de Kagome... Ahora que lo recordaba bien, todo había comenzado desde aquel día en que cumplió su trato con Kikyou, en que hirió a Kagome .. "Kagome"- susurro el hanyou. Ahora más bien entendía el pesar de su Sango, la justificaba y hasta en cierto grado agradecía... ella si había sido una buena persona, no como él, que se sentía el ser más bajo y ruin en la faz de la tierra.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::............................................... ............................................................................ ..........................  
  
Inuyasha estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no notó que Miroku lo veía extrañado, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era lo que su mirada guardaba. Su amigo trataba de verse normal, pero en cambio la mirada...la mirada lo decía todo, definitivamente Inuyasha estaba angustiado en extremo, nunca antes le había visto así, ni si quiera por la sacerdotisa Kikyou.  
  
-Estas bien?:- pregunto Miroku al acercarse a Inuyasha, este solo asintió evitando mirarlo, sin poder emitir sonido alguno, sentía que si hablaba, si dejaba salir palabras su angustia aprovecharía y saldría a relucir haciéndolo romper en llanto tal como niño pequeño, sentía un nudo enorme en su garganta, esa desazón intensa que no le permitía hablar. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco al sentirla... ella había regresado, Kagome.  
  
La joven Miko caminaba lentamente "sonreía"- pensó el hanyou...  
  
"Valla, ella si que sabía actuar":- se dijo internamente el hanyou, con un dejo de ironía, al tiempo que escondía su mirada al esta pasar junto a él, aún cuando Kagome no había si quiera fijado en la presencia de él (es decir no lo miro). Inuyasha no podía verla a los ojos... ¿cómo podría solo mirarla?, si le era tan doloroso ahora que sabía la verdad.  
  
.................................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.... ............................................................................ ....................................  
  
Se mantenía en silencio, Kagome estaba realmente callada, como victima del embrujo de aquella despedida no deseada, se acerco a Shippo, arrodillándose, al ya estar frente al kitsune, lo acarició con extrema dulzura "Eres tan dulce... mi pequeño Shippo"- sintió que las lagrimas se avecinaban, pero con fortalezas que ya no sabía de sonde sacaba se contuvo.  
  
Luego de eso la joven se había acercado a la fogata, donde se encontraban Miroku y Sango, sentándose junto a la primera, después de eso se mantuvo en el mismo silencio con el cual había llegado, pensando, analizando, debía saber que palabras usar, las más correctas y sobre todo que en su tono no terminaran denotándose sus emociones, que en ese minuto eran una horrible angustia, un gran pesar.  
  
-Hoy me iré a casa:- Pronunció Kagome casi en un susurro, cerrando levemente sus ojos, Sango distinguió inmediatamente la señal, su amiga se despedía... lo estaba haciendo, sintió que una enorme tristeza le invadía y sin poder aguantar la situación se puso de pie alejándose, sus ojos se habían nublado por completo luego de la frase pronunciada por Kagome y no quería terminar delatando a su amiga, por que sabía que no podría contenerse de seguir ahí.  
  
-¿Cuándo regresará señorita Kagome?:-Pregunto Miroku. Inuyasha al oír la pregunta de el monje miro de reojo a Kagome- "¿Qué dirá?" -pensó el hanyou.- "¿Qué hará?"  
  
-mm... No se aún:- la joven sonrió dulcemente- de todas formas siempre estoy con ustedes... no importa donde me encuentre yo:- la sonrisa se había vuelto aún más grande y dulce. Miroku se sintió tranquilo ante la respuesta (pues el pobre es el único que no sabe nada) en cambio el hanyou bajo nuevamente la mirada, "¡Ella, tan dulce y considerada, aún sabiendo lo que le ocurriría decía frases alentadoras!... como queriendo con estas decir que después de la muerte ella los acompañaría"- el resultado en el hanyou fue el contrarió, más que alentar se sintió aún más en desesperación, como había sido tan bruto... Kagome de verás tenía que ser un ángel.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................................  
  
Silencio... nuevamente el silencio reino, cada uno seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Kagome entonces pensó que podría pasar desapercibida y fue rumbo donde había desaparecido su amiga... a ella si le debía una explicación... además... Sango era como una hermana. La joven exterminadora se encontraba con el rostro oculto en sus rodillas, sollozaba desconsolada. Kagome se sentó junto a ella, sin aguantar más, la abrazó.  
  
-Amiga mía:- dijo Kagome entre sollozos, Sango levanto la mirada abrazándola también.  
  
-¿Por qué ahora?...acaso...?:- Sango sabía cual era la respuesta posible, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, con la voz apagada en tristeza.  
  
-Pronto...:- murmuro la Miko:-... Sango amiga... cuida de Shippo ¿si?:- sonrió con ternura- ... Y aguanta a cierto monje llamado Miroku... el te quiere:- la chica mantenía esa sonrisa tan bella y llena de cariño, mirando con dulzura a Sango, esta última sintió que la angustia crecía, Kagome, su dulzura, su bondad eran inexplicables. Sin saberlo esas grandes virtudes habían hecho que la Miko se transformara en una amiga y hermana... tantas cosas, llantos, risas, luchas, miles de acontecimientos... pero todo se terminaba...  
  
-La muerte lo arrebata todo:- murmuro agriamente Sango. Kagome negó.  
  
-Los recuerdos siempre perdurarán... el cariño también, mientras me dejen un espacio en sus corazones:- Kagome sonrió tiernamente abrazando nuevamente a su amiga al tiempo que la pobre Sango rompía a llorar aún más acongojada y Kagome iba sintiendo como su corazón, el cual pretendía y luchaba por mostrarse fuerte iba mostrando su debilidad... rompiéndose... ¡Como los quería!... eran tanto... ¡su familia, sus amigos!. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para retener las lagrimas, no quería darle aún más sufrimiento a su tan buena amiga..pero no sabía si podría contenerse en la angustia, y no pudo, las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, corriendo por sus mejillas.  
  
Se mantuvieron en silencio total, solo acompasado con los sollozos de dos amigas. Hasta que Sango decidió preguntar algo que hacía tiempo le rondaba.  
  
-¿Te despedirás de él Kagome?:- inquirió Sango rompiendo el silencio pero sin alejarse de su amiga, le daba tanta rabia que Inuyasha no hubiese hecho más por su amiga... Y tan concentradas estaban en su pena, que no notaron que el hanyou las observaba presenciando cada detalle de la conversación.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................................. ............................................................................ ...........................  
  
(N.Dark:- debo señalar que... A INU SE LE PEGÓ LO DE KAGOME!!.. que siempre termina escuchando y viendo escenas de conversaciones... primero se entera por escucharla hablar con Kikyou y ahora con Sango, jeje, en fin... eso!! ;P.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................................  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-No:- respondió en un suspiro la Miko, al tiempo que abría sus ojos como si de esto hubiese dependido toda la decisión- Sellaré el pozo al llegar... él... nunca sabrá lo que ocurrió- decía con determinación Kagome-... además, no quiero que me vea así- Kagome no hablo más, escondió su rostro en el regazo de su amiga, quien le veía con triste dulzura.  
  
.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::................ ............................................................................ ............................  
  
Inuyasha lo había presenciado todo, ella no se despediría de él y ahora la veía llorar tan desconsolada... como odiaba verla llorar.... como le dolía verla sufrir, le destrozaba y sobre todo por que el era causante en gran parte. Sintió como su corazón le gritaba "¿Qué haces!?".- Inuyasha abrió los ojos aún más, de manera estrepitosa, era cierto, que clase de ser era él... ¿por qué solo la veía si en realidad deseaba estar junto a ella?....... era un estúpido orgulloso poco hombre, siempre dejando las cosas para después... ¿y si después era tarde?. En su situación el orgullo y la estupidez no tenían cabida... no se trataba de una discusión, o de algún ataque de celos... era algo de vida o muerte... de perder a ese único ser que le amaba y al único al cual podría amar... Su Kagome.  
  
.................................................................::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::........................................................ ............................  
  
Se puso de pie cautelosamente, avanzó sin ser detectado para detenerse frente a Sango, quien tenía en su regazo a Kagome.  
  
Miro a Sango con seriedad, esta pareció sorprenderse y no era para menos, jamás se espero la presencia de Inuyasha frente a ellas, quizás hace cuanto las escuchaba... quizás sabía ahora lo que su amiga no había querido decir....  
  
-Kagome...:- murmuro la exterminadora, al tiempo que remecía levemente a Kagome-... Inuyasha...  
  
Kagome levanto la mirada, para suerte de ella dándole la espalda al hanyou. Miró fijamente a su amiga, viendo como en la mirada de esta se podía distinguir la imagen Inuyasha. Ahora si estaba temerosa... no daba crédito... ¿Había oído bien?... si, lo había hecho... Sus labios no podían emitir el sonido, pero si pronuncio levemente el nombre del hanyou.  
  
-Kagome... ven conmigo por favor...:- dijo el hanyou manteniendo un tono serio, pero en realidad ocultando tras de este su angustia desmesurada que parecía no tener fin.  
  
La joven accedió, poniéndose de pie sin dirigir la mirada al hanyou, camino lentamente tras de él, solo siguiendo sus pisadas. La verdad no sabía por que esa actitud tan extraña en el hanyou, pero si tenía miedo... aunque estaba mejor gracias a los medicamentos, sentía la fiebre que le descontrolaba los sentidos... o quizás no era fiebre, podía ser también ese nerviosismo y ese dolor desgarrador que le rompía el corazón, el dejar a su amado hanyou, aún cuando no la amase... pero ella lo amaba... con todo su ser.  
  
...............................................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::..................................................................... .................................  
  
El hanyou por su parte no se atrevía a verla, había comenzado a caminar, y a través de sus delicados sentidos detectaba que esta le seguía a escasa distancia, pues podía también sentir ese delicado aroma que solo percibía en presencia de su amada Kagome. Por razones claras, el estaba temeroso, quería mantener su seriedad característica y tratar de no actuar descontrolado y hasta impulsivo (como es bien conocido en el)... deseaba decirle con tranquilidad que la amaba y ver de que manera juntos encontrar una cura para ella...para su amada, ¿Pero acaso sería posible para él actuar de manera seria?... es más, le parecía casi imposible la idea de hablar a Kagome sin terminar rompiendo en llanto, o abrazarla desolado... quería poder, pero no sabía... se detuvo.  
  
.........................................................::::::::::::::::::: :::......................................................................... ...................  
  
Inuyasha se detuvo sin previo aviso y Kagome termino chocando con la espalda de este, pero aún cuando el contacto había sido repentino no se separó, al contrarió, la joven Miko poso suavemente su frente, recargándola sobre la espalda del hanyou, aferrándose levemente con sus manos del haori del muchacho... no quería por ningún motivo que este voltease a verle, no deseaba ser vista por él... su estado, que ya era imposible de disimular, su tristeza amarga, sus ojos que sentía aún empapados por el reciente llanto. Los cerró.  
  
.............................................................::::::::::::::: :::::::::................................................................... .....................  
  
Un choque eléctrico le recorrió el cuerpo, Kagome se afirmaba de su haori y escondía su rostro en el... quería voltearse y tocarle... ¡pero no podía!... como quería abrazarla, su corazón se acelero entre más transcurrían los silenciosos segundos, sintiendo como este pareciera salirse de su pecho.  
  
Con enorme nerviosismo logro tomar las manos de Kagome (y también con dificultad, pues la posición en la que estaba era difícil tomar las manos :P... no me pesquen!). Así hizo que la joven terminara rodeándolo por la espalda, abrazándolo, logrando también que sus cuerpos quedasen a escasos centímetros, sintiendo que la joven temblaba sin razón y notando que no era solo el quien tenía un corazón loco de descontrolado. Ahora si deseaba más que nunca voltearla y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Separándose sutilmente volteo frente a la chica, quedando ahí, pero ella bajo aún más la mirada (se puede más ..O.O), ya que ahora sentía la mirada del hanyou sobre ella.  
  
Fueron largos segundos de nuevo e incomodo silencio que ni la suave brisa parecía romper. La mirada de Kagome perdida tras de sus cabellos que juguetonamente cubrieron con sutileza los ojos de la Miko. La mirada de Inuyasha fuerte y determinada, esperando tener la fuerza para decir las cosas, buscando por primera vez la manera "más apropiada" (recordemos que el pobre de tan impulsivo más de una vez a tenido problemas :P).  
  
-Hoy te vi... junto a Kikyou:- pronuncio el hanyou con un tono lo menos demostrativo posible, serio, esperando que Kagome le dijese algo o por lo menos le dirigiese una mínima mirada... quería que lo viese a los ojos para ver denuevo esa añorada visión, para ver como en esos ojos su reflejo era el único en la mirada de su amada niña. Kagome sintió temor al oírle, ¿él la había visto?... acaso, ¿también le habría oído?. Pero no... no tenía por que preocuparle eso, después de todo, no le importaría lo que le ocurriese, ¿no es así?... Su amado hanyou le había dejado bien en claro que nunca la quiso ni tampoco llegaría a hacerlo con el tiempo... así que el hecho de que la hubiera visto, no era motivo para su preocupación.  
  
-Valla sorpresa... ir tras de Kikyou y encontrarte que yo estaba con ella:- dijo en tono irónico, tratando de mantenerse firme.  
  
-Te equivocas!!:- grito Inuyasha, tomando por los hombros a Kagome:- te seguía a ti:- continuó este, ya más calmado tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica, obligándola a que le viese a los ojos, ¡pero esta aún así rehuía su mirada!... esquivaba los ojos del joven para poder mantener sus fuerzas.  
  
-Pensé que Kikyou te haría daño- agrego el joven.  
  
LA joven Miko de verás estaba sorprendida, Inuyasha sonaba realmente sincero y eso a ella la dejaba atónita... aún así.. como le podría creer... ¿Inuyasha seguirla a ella?¿Preocuparse por ella?... es decir, antes se había preocupado por ella... ero de seguirla a ella cuando era Kikyou la que estaba, le sonaba a broma de mal gusto por parte del hanyou, además que las ultimas acciones de el joven le había expresado todo lo contrarió.  
  
-Pues ya me ves... estoy bien:- respondió cortante la joven... ¿Acaso Kagome no le creía?... el tratando de ser sincero y ella no le creía!!, sintió enojo, estaba molesto además ella eludía cada ves que podía lo que en verdad estaba buscando.. el quería la verdad!!... no... "no es eso lo que quiero", en realidad en su mente estaba sobre todo la idea de abrazarla y de.. de besarle?... deseaba que esta le dijese que lo oído aquel día era una equivocación, que no lo dejaría... que no moriría.  
  
-No me crees...:- murmuro el hanyou, más que una pregunta con un dejo de tristeza:- esta bien, pero por lo menos dime lo que ocurre... ¡dime que es mentira lo que oí!, no es verdad...¿cierto Kagome?:- preguntó desesperado Inuyasha sin notar que remecía con algo de violencia a la joven, a quien afirmaba por los hombros.  
  
-Me lastimas:- Rezongo algo dolida Kagome. La joven Miko al fin le miraba a los ojos, entre confusa y temerosa, pero fue asombro lo que lleno su ser al juntar su mirada a la del hanyou. Los ojos dorados del joven estaban bañados en lagrimas...¿Él lloraba?...¿Por qué lloraba..por ella?.  
  
Inuyasha oculto su rostro en los cabellos de Kagome y le envolvió nuevamente entre sus brazos en cálido abrazo. Poco a poco perdía el control, descontrolándose, haciendo que la joven estuviese aún más apegada a él, no la soltaría.  
  
Kagome dudosa pero guiada por los sentimientos que despertaban en ella el ver y sentir a Inuyasha victima de tal tristeza y culpable acepto aquel abrazo, entrelazando sus dedos en los plateados cabellos del Hanyou. Lo oía sollozar con el rostro clavado en su cabellos, sentía el entrecortado pero cálido aliento de el en su cuello. No podía creerlo, había sentido que quizás habría la posibilidad de que Inuyasha reaccionara con tristeza, pero Inuyasha, ese Inuyasha que le abrazaba no estaba triste, más bien le parecía totalmente desesperado.  
  
-Fui un estúpido... he sido un estúpido!:- decía entre sollozos, acariciando la espalda de la joven amada, con cierta rudeza aferrándole a él, no le permitiría marcharse.. menos aún morir.  
  
-Inuyasha...:- susurro Kagome con voz enternecida- No digas eso... ahora estas desorientado y confundido- continuó la joven logrando separarse con gran dificultad del abrazo resistente del hanyou.  
  
-Óyeme bien...-Prosiguió. Aún cuando Inuyasha ya quería volver a abrazarla esta le detuvo- Tu estas así ahora pero... verás que será mejor que me valla, sería una carga... además, estoy segura que pronto lo olvidarán todo, tu siempre has amado a Kikyou:- Kagome sonrió tiernamente, esperando que sus palabras calmarán el dolor del hanyou. Inuyasha la miró aún más dolido. Caminando lentamente hacía ella al tiempo que esta retrocedía, no quería abrazarlo, no quería verlo, ¿qué no entendía que se lo hacía todo aún más difícil?. Pero ya no podía retroceder más... estaba acorralada, sintió como tras de ella un amplio tronco trabajaba obstaculizándole el camino (agradece no había un precipicio... yo y mis ideas sarcásticas... pero es que es verdad!!:P).  
  
Inuyasha había puesto sus brazos estirados, a ambos costados dejándola sin escape, pero el hanyou no le estaba mirando, Kagome no entendía casi nada.  
  
-Tu eres la confundida:- le dijo con seriedad, su respiración volvió a agitarse, estaba a centímetros de la joven y podía sentir el palpitar acelerado de ella, podía aspirar el dulce aroma de la joven, ver su rostro... dejándose llevar cual victima de un dulce encantamiento, hipnotizado por la hermosa niña. Su hermosa Kagome. Dejando que su corazón se abriera paso, que fuese el quien actuase y hablara.  
  
-Yo te amo a ti:- Pronuncio Inuyasha- solo a ti.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Pues aquí estoy llegando al capitulo X...... jeje, le tenía escrito hacía un tiempo, pero la muy floja no lo subía, quería subir el final de mi otro fic , en conjunto con este capitulo... aunque este no es el capitulo final de este fic..... pero le queda poco....  
  
Me voy a ir directo a dar las gracias a quienes me dejan su apoyo a través de un review.... no saben como son de valiosos para mi...  
  
Kala:- en este capitulo me empezaste a convencer.. a sí que Kalita!!! Usted ya leyó este capítulo, pero se lo dedico con mucho cariño.. ya mañana domingo te empezaré a enviar el resto de las cosas que tengo que enviarte (tu sabes que) Ahora no alcanzó pues debo ir a arreglarme para una fiestesilla a la que iré con Yui y Pancho... Trataré de dejarte review, pues hoy he salido tanto que no he alcanzado a leer tu capitulo, peor en cuanto me arreglé me pondré a leer si no alcanzo..NO SALGO!!!!, eje :P. Debo agradecerte tanto cariño que me dejas en cada review, me das ánimos y confianza y sobre todo me dejas la alegría de saber que estoy expresando bien todas las emociones, que es lo que más quería yo........ me haces muy feliz con tu review (  
  
Por ahora un gran beso Tu amiga Dark.  
  
Rosalynn.- gracias... perdona si te hace llorar, peor eso significa que estoy logrando expresar bien emociones, eso me hace feliz...... no te enojes tanto... jeje..... yo creo que terminaré haciendo que odien mucho Kikyou.... no se por que yo le tengo tanta mala....quien sabe, yo no...:p Gracias por tus review, me alegra en el alma saber que te gusta esta historia y esperó ansiosa que este capitulo te haya gustado. Tu amiga Dark.  
  
Nattyxan:- ;) Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!, linda....... se que esta triste.....perdón, pero creo que estamos de acuerdo en eso...aunque tengo que evitar un poco a lo que estoy llegando, pues si.. ya me estoy pasado un poco del limite no?... pero ya ves...... no diré nada de lo que me preguntas pero ;)..eso... jeje Gracias por tu review!! Espero el capitulo te haya gustado...si puedes me dejas review para saber que opinas... yap?...o si no un mail...o no se, me gustaría mucho saber que opinas y saber algo de tus historias, pues es bueno conocer a gente que extrañamente hace algo tristes las historias... por lo menos a mi me pasa eso......yo no soy.....algo me domina!!!(las publicas o..no se, es que estas como anónimo en el review y quería saber T.T). Se despide ;) Dark  
  
Sheilita:- pues de anda, jeje, nop, gracias por el review, como siempre me anima mucho... también me quedo una extraña alegría luego de terminar ese capitulo y darme cuenta que al fin Inu pagaba lo hecho..(/pero como me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes...entre más me gustan más dolor les causo)....... Bueno amiga Me despido por ahora esperando te haya gustado el capitulo Besos Dark. 


	11. Contra el tiempo

Adivinen con quien estoy... Nos tomamos en serio el hecho de que trabajamos mejor juntas que separadas, quizás es por que llevamos tanto recorrido juntas, las amigas de verdad perdonan todo, pero sin omitir las falencias de la otra, pues se ayudan a salir adelante, a ser mejores. (Dark Miaka)  
  
Yui:- Si aquí estoy yo, ayudando nuevamente a mi amiga, pero con su otro fic, pues ella como sabrán continuamente tiene sus dudas, esta vez al igual que en el otro fic no dejaré que omita nada de lo que llegue a pronunciar. Por eso yo escribiré, y ella me dirá lo que piensa... aunque no creo querer entrar en este fic con mis pensamientos, pues he encontrado que este fic guarda una estrecha relación con mi amiga, si no me equivoco, creo que será muy difícil para ella terminarle y despedirse de el... (  
  
Dark (Miaka):- no cuentes esas cosas, aunque tienes razón... me costará mucho llegar al fin de este fic, pero como todo... legará a su fin T.T U.U Ahora si Yui empecemos luego con el fic antes de que me de pena.. por fis U.U.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Descubrimientos tras un suceso  
  
-Yo te amo a ti:- Pronuncio Inuyasha- solo a ti.  
  
Capitulo X............. "contra el tiempo"  
  
-No...:- murmuro la Miko tratando de lograr tomar distancia de el hanyou, pero sin lograr mucho su cometido, pues el joven era notablemente más fuerte que ella- No debes amarme... tu no debes amarme Inuyasha- La joven miko trataba con todas sus fuerzas de parecer calma, pero en cambio, su rostro demostraba todo lo contrario, parecía notablemente desesperada ante la situación, pues una realidad así no la había esperado, por que las palabras y la mirada aún húmeda por las lagrimas que tenía su amado hanyou le agobiaba, le rompía el alma.  
  
El hanyou no sabía como reaccionar, primero espero entender... su mirada era incrédula, sus sentimientos la sorpresa de no entender que ocurría, pero luego esa mirada se fue perdiendo, para volverse algo furiosa... ¿por qué?, pues eso era simplemente por el hecho de que se sentía herido... las palabras de Kagome ante su confesión la cual había sido el hecho más difícil de su vida. Pero Kagome en cambio le había respondido así... "no debía amarla"... Kagome le decía que el no debía amarla, es decir ahora ella lo tomaba todo como un deber, ¿acaso los sentimientos de el eran tan poco valiosos que el debía omitirlos de su memoria y corazón por que el "no" debía sentirlos?. Eso si que le dolía, pues esperaba que ella le respondiese de manera distinta, como le costaba dejar de lado su orgullo, solo para recibir palabras tan frías de parte de su amada.  
  
-Lo siento mucho... pero me da lo mismo lo que digas debo o no hacer... más aún si se trata de lo que debo sentir:- Inuyasha denotaba cierta dolor en su mirada, sus ojos se habían posado de manera fija en el rostro de la joven al hablarle, pero sin saber por que ahora la única visión posible para el era aquello que sus ojos no podían dejar escapar, estaban clavados en los labios de la joven de una manera impetuosa. Trato de desviar levemente la mirada al notar que había hecho sonrojar a la joven con su mirada, solo pudo hacerlo por escasos segundos, pues continuo de reojo observando ese mismo punto que le llamaba tentativamente.  
  
-... No dejare que más deberes controlen mi vida... ya no más- continuó el joven hanyou, tratando de mantener la cordura. Con esto último el se refería a sus deberes con Kikyou, había descubierto eso... la había amado, pero desde el momento en que había reencarnado sus sentimientos hacía esta solo eran causados por el deber de protegerle por el sacrificio hecho, había entendido al fin como su razón había confundido sus sentimientos, esos que guardaba cautelosamente en su corazón. Había sido victima de una farsa que el mismo se había creado y ahora la estaba pagando caro, pues perdía a la verdadera dueña de su corazón... "No aún no la perdía"- le dijo su conciencia, la voz resonante de la conciencia que gritaba el amor del hanyou, obligado por alguna razón levanto su rostro, para fijarse nuevamente en los labios de la joven miko, esta vez sin temor. Kagome se estremeció... inuyasha denuevo le miraba así...¿por qué?, así como iba sabía que este lograría romper defensa alguna en ella, sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir cierto temor... ¿era ella o de verdad Inuyasha se había acercado aun más a ella?, los labios del joven cada vez estaban más encima de los de la miko, aún cuando no había contacto, ella sentía la respiración cálida de este sobre su rostro... Dios santo, si sentía que su corazón se le escapaba... como detenerle, si ella le amaba con todo su ser... pero no debía ser... no debía ser, se repetía esta constantemente, pensando que estas palabras le salvarían, le devolverían la cordura... no debe ser, por que entonces el sufrimiento será peor, la despedida será aún más dolorosa. Con aquel doloroso sentir creyó que rompería en llanto en ese mismo instante, pero no pudo.. la sorpresa le ganaba ante cualquier emoción, es que el joven hanyou ya no solo había mirado con vehemencia los labios de esta, sino que también los probaba nuevamente, pero esta vez de una manera llena de ternura, fue solo un leve y fugaz contacto, un beso suave como si se tratase de el primer contacto que tuviesen ambos en sus vidas. Inuyasha se separó tan rápido, pero sin alejarse demasiado, un suspiro se escapo entre sus labios, para luego mirarla nuevamente de la misma manera y reclamar una vez más aquellos que dulces labios que pertenecían a su amada. Kagome en esos escasos segundos pensó que debía buscar la manera de negarse a aquellas emociones, ahora que veía inminente un nuevo contacto, un contacto que aunque era deseado por ella no debía suceder, la joven miko trato con todas sus fuerzas de detenerlo... pero su cuerpo no había respondido, era más, su condición era de inmovilidad absoluta, mientras su mente y su corazón se debatían de cual debía tomar posesión del momento.  
  
Inuyasha no se detuvo, estaba acariciando con los suyos los labios de la joven, pero volvía a hacerlo de manera aún más enternecedora, parecía el primer beso, pues era tímido pero cargado de ilusiones, presiono suavemente su boca sobre la de la chica, esperando que esta le dejara continuar, intensificar esas emociones a través de un beso más profundo. La joven sin saber las intenciones del hanyou había dejado que sus labios se entreabrieran, pero en realidad para poder buscar palabras que alejaran ese tormento tan esperado.  
  
-Inu...- trato de pronunciar la miko, pero había sido callada, sus labios ahora eran capturados por el hanyou quien con naciente deseo prometía no soltarla, estaba logrando intensificar el beso provocando que tanto su respiración como la de su amada se volviesen más pesadas, dificultosas, casi inaguantables. Kagome le abrazó con igual fuerza, su corazón estaba ganando su batalla interna, consumida por un mar de emociones, pero eso le detenía, su razón le había devuelto a la realidad, logrando separarse de el cuando este le había dejado más libertad al sentirse correspondido.  
  
Se miraron escasos segundos, con el silencio reinante, solo poseído por un sonido.. el de las agitadas respiraciones de ambos tratando de calmar sus corazones.  
  
-Sabes que te amo... pero también.. debo irme ahora mismo- pronunció la joven aún con la respiración tan agitada que su voz se hacía entrecortada, tratando de emprender camino de regreso, pero sostenida por los brazos de su amado hanyou quien le tenía aferrada ambas manos.  
  
-Toma mi corazón, no lo dejes así- Inuyasha había puesto la mano de la joven sobre su pecho, descubriendo así esta que no solo ella era la que perdía su corazón en un arranque de emociones indescriptibles.  
  
-Es lo que más quisiera.. pero no entiendes que después la despedida sería aún más dolorosa... además... he dado mi palabra- Pronunció Kagome, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. El hanyou negó con determinación.  
  
-No creerás que voy rendirme... si has de cumplir tu promesa, entonces regresaré contigo... yo no prometí nada- sonrió ante la sorpresa de Kagome, ¿desde cuando inuyasha había tenido ese cambio tan radical?.  
  
-¿regresaras conmigo?... pero...¿y si no hay nada que podamos hacer?- pregunto con voz sollozante.  
  
-Encontraremos algo!, lo haremos juntos- respondió con tono tan enternecedor que Kagome sintió ganas de llenarlo de besos en ese mismo momento (Yui:- ¿y por que no lo hace no? O.o. Miaka.- ;P)  
  
-Kagome, este es un conjuro... algo que podemos detener, solo hay que buscar a el causante, lo detendremos y entonces...  
  
-Inuyasha!:- la joven grito sin dejarle terminar, esta se había abalanzado a los brazos del hanyou lo abrazo ocultando su rostro surcado por lágrimas, pero estas vez eran cargadas con una alegría que causaba la ilusión de al fin verse amada- por favor.. no quiero que sufras por mi... yo te....- la joven se detuvo abriendo sus ojos estrepitosamente causando asombro en su amado, esta trato de calmar sus sentidos, pero no podía... estaba segura, se avecinaba otro ataque, se sentía desfallecer...pero por que justo ahora, rezongaba esta internamente, por favor que no sea aquí... no frente a Inuyasha, pensaba angustiada esta.  
  
-Por favor vete- logro apenas pronunciar esta al tiempo que se alejaba de aquel abrazo, dejando una sensación de frío en ambos cuerpos. El hanyou quien veía temor en los ojos de la joven negó determinado- Vete!, no quiero que me veas así!- grito desesperada, llenándose su rostro de dolorosas lágrimas. Inuyasha conmovido se mantuvo distancia pero sin irse.  
  
-Te dije que te fueras!.- grito esta al ver que sus suplicas no tenían efecto, sintiendo como una vez más el líquido salino surcaba sus labios escapando por su boca, al sentirlo se cubrió con rapidez, pero el joven hanyou ya le había visto y corrido a abrazarla, pues esta perdiendo sus fuerzas se desmayaba en los brazos de su amado.  
  
Inuyasha sintió como algo estremecía su ser, verla así.. tan vulnerable, limpio con su mano el liquido rojizo que corría por los labios de su amada, acercando nuevamente sus labios a los de esta, probando así aquel liquido vital que corría por las venas de Kagome. Fue entonces cuando sintió que los latidos de su amada parecían esfumarse, débiles, casi inexistentes. Decidido a darlo todo por ella la cargo con delicadeza, pero sabiendo que debía apresurarse, rápidamente había pensado todo... primero que nada debía dejarla en su época donde estaría más segura y además de eso donde podría responder la mayoría de sus inquietudes, sobre todo pues necesitaba saber cuanto tiempo ... cuanto tiempo le quedaba a su motivo de existir.  
  
;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sango mantenía tristeza en su mirada, Miroku la había estado observando sin entender nada, desde que esta había regresado de conversar con la señorita Kagome, no había dejado de sollozar en el rincón donde se había confinado.  
  
Sango se sentía morir, solo esperaba que Inuyasha hiciera algo, que le devolviese felicidad a su amiga, como le dolía saber que su pobre y querida amiga morirías, pero más aun le dolía saber que una gran parte de su corazón se derrumbaba por un amor, pues Sango como amiga y confidente sabía muy bien que algo que a Kagome le destrozaba era saber que Inuyasha jamás le amaría, aun cuando Kagome le había dicho mil veces que ella lo preferías así.. distante, alejado, sin posibilidad de existir nada.. Sango veía bien como los ojos de Kagome se inundaban en lágrimas pesadas y tristes cada vez que nombraba el nombre del hanyou, Sango sabía que su amiga sufriría eternamente por el amor no correspondido del hanyou.  
  
Y había llegado algo inesperado, fue una sombra la que diviso, pero lo suficiente para darle algo de tranquilidad, si no se equivocaba, una sombra masculina cargaba un cuerpo delicado... iba en dirección al pozo... y sango estaba segura de saber que se trataba de su amiga y cierto hanyou orgullosos. Una sonrisa se aventuro en el rostro de a exterminadora, tenía esperanzas de que Inuyasha lograra salvar por lo menos la alegría de su amiga.  
  
-Que extraña estas- una voz masculina conocida ( y hentai por cierto), la sacaba de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Perdón?- pregunto algo confundida la chica, quien no entendió el motivo de tal comentario.  
  
-Pues que estas extraña... señorita sango, recién le veía llorar desconsolada, y ahora de la nada una hermosa sonrisa lleno su rostro- dijo en tono galante el monje. Sango dudo de decir algo, sabía que el también tenía derecho a enterarse de la situación, pero luego de analizarlo detenidamente entro en cuenta que Kagome no querría que más gente lo supiese, además en ella nacían esperanzas.. de que Inuyasha si encontrase algo, de que Inuyasha salvara a su amiga... entonces ¿para que darle motivos de aflicción a su querido monje?. Sango sonrió aun más alegre, soltando una carcajada.  
  
-Creo que es por que me di cuenta que las esperanzas siempre quedan... que aun queda algo- El monje la miraba sin entender, pero como le gustaba ver el rostro de la exterminadora tan alegre, le devolvió la sonrisa, para sentarse junto a ella.  
  
-¿Entonces cree usted que yo tenga esperanzas de que cierta exterminadora llamada sango me ame?- Sango sonrió gustosa, para abalanzarse cobre el y quedar en más tierno abrazo, a altura de su oído, para poder susurrarle- eso y más mi querido Miroku.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha había llegado al otro lado del pozo, la época de Kagome, trato de saltar con cuidado hacía el otro lado, pero Kagome había despertado, aunque mantenía su mirada cansada, apenas pudo abrir sus ojos, suspirando a ver que junto a ella estaba su ser más amado.  
  
-Inuyasha.. no quiero que me tengas lastima- pronunció esta, palabras que en otras circunstancias desatarían furia en el hanyou...pero no esta vez, sabía el que su amada era sincera y solo quería evitar causarle problemas. Le sonrió enternecido, apretándola más en sus brazos.  
  
-Olvídalo... nada cambiara mi parecer... no puedo amarte más por que es imposible sentir algo más- Kagome sonrió ante las palabras del hanyou, quedándose nuevamente dormida, victima del cansancio y las fuerzas que había perdido. Inuyasha tranquilo sabía que ella al fin comprendía que el estaba decidido a luchar por ella... y que lo haría sólo por que la única verdad en ese momento es que el la amaba con todo su ser, al igual como ella siempre le había amado a él.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Conversaba con la madre de su joven amada, Kagome por su parte aún dormía placidamente sobre su cama, parecía haber retomado la tranquilidad, luego de las últimas palabras intercambiadas con su querido hanyou. Parecía un ángel dormida así, con una belleza que sobrepasaba lo terrenal. Algo embobado con estos pensamientos Inuyasha no pudo entender ni poner mucha atención de las conversaciones que había tenido con el abuelo Higurashi y con el pequeño Sota. Pero ahora que estaba frente a la señora Higurashi había tomado el control de sus sentidos, centrando su atención en cualquier hecho que le diera el paradero de quien formulo tal conjuro contra su amada.  
  
Habían sido largos minutos de conversación, más bien el monologo de la señora Higurashi quien relataba cualquier indicio al joven, en su mayoría los diagnósticos médicos... pero Inuyasha sabía ya que decían los diagnósticos y al mismo tiempo sabía que al tratarse de un conjuro estos no podían hacer nada, de nada le servían esos diagnósticos. Entonces la señora Higurashi recordando el pasado le dio la mayor de las pistas.  
  
-pensar que mi esposo murió tratando de salvarla, pensando que lograría contrarrestar dicho conjuro al llamar a su causante... pero el causante no era el promotor de esa desgracia para mi hija, ese ser despiadado aun cuando no quería ayudar... no podía tampoco hacerlo... era otra persona quien debía quitar el conjuro... y eso jamás se pudo hacer... ahora ella solo muere- pronunció la mujer entre sollozos, tratando de calmar su dolor, pero Inuyasha se mantenía lleno de sorpresa y algo de ¿alegría?.. claro que si, si lo que la madre de Kagome era verdad, entonces habían esperanzas... Naraku.. el sabría quien realizo el conjuro..¿pero como lograría que le dijese?.. es más..¿cómo lograr encontrarle? En todo ese tiempo le habían buscado sin resultado.. pero no, no se detendría ante esto, lo buscaría, habían. Inuyasha se puso de pie de improviso dejando a la señora Higurashi sin entender nada.  
  
-Debo irme... Gracias- murmuro Inuyasha con una sonrisa llena de ilusión.  
  
-¿No te quedarás a cenar?- pregunto la señora Higurashi con su característica cortesía.  
  
-No puedo, es más, no sabe que me acaba de ayudar demasiado... kagome se salvara, lo prometo- Dijo este con un tono determinado y lleno de infinita esperanza- Si despierta dígale que la amo- dijo el hanyou, sonrojándose al pensar que acababa de decirle a la madre de su amada los sentimientos que tenía hacía Kagome... pero que importaba, deseaba gritarlo al mundo. Salió de la casa rumbo al pozo, no podía detenerse, debía hallarlo.. salvarla... podía hacerlo.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Cual había sido su sorpresa, siempre buscándolo por todos los sitios ya hora en cuanto llegaba al Sengoku sentía su horrible aroma.... Naraku estaba cerca de ahí, pero acaso... ¿ Naraku le estaba esperando?.. Inuyasha no sabía que creer, pero no tenía tiempo para hacerse preguntas, corrió a toda velocidad al sitio de donde provenía ese olor característico de su enemigo.  
  
Con su destreza demoró poco en encontrarle, no había estado equivocado... Naraku le esperaba, mantenía una extraña sonrisa que provocó furia en el desesperado hanyou.  
  
-Dime!!!- grito Inuyasha- ¿Quién creo el conjuro?... ¿como lo detengo?- la voz del joven carecía de cortesía, llena de rabia.  
  
-Valla Inuyasha, que cruel eres... vengo a ayudarte, es más, pienso decirte quien es tu enemigo:- Espeto Naraku con voz calma y misteriosa. Inuyasha le veía incrédulo... ¿por qué lo ayudaría?... que más daba, mientras le dijese quien era el culpable de que Kagome estuviese muriendo.  
  
-Perdón... por favor... dímelo:- murmuro el hanyou, quien extrañamente parecía suplicar, dejando totalmente de lado su orgullo, sabiendo que aunque se encontraba frente a su enemigo eso perdía total relevancia al ser Kagome quien estuviese entre medio.  
  
-Pues... yo cree el conjuro... eso es verdad- Comenzó a decir pausadamente- pero como verás, este conjuro tiene que ver con la sangre... con la vida, en pocas palabras, la sangre que corre por nuestras venas es lo que promueve la vida dentro de nosotros, lo que nos recorre, quien pasa por nuestros motores, nuestros corazones...- Naraku hablaba de manera calma, pero con aire de misterio, observo al hanyou, este no parecía entenderle mucho- Para hacer un conjuro así necesitaba de alguien que poseyese algo vital de Kagome...  
  
-Pero aquí no encontrarías familiares directos de ella... si es que te refieres a la sangre- espetó el hanyou, algo más calmado al ver que su enemigo colaboraba.  
  
-Veo que entiendes... pero no completamente...¿Quien dijo que se trataba solo de sangre?... aquel líquido solo alimenta el ser, pero no es el ser... en cambio... las almas- pronunció Naraku, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro- tuve a mi favor alguien que poseía más de Kagome que cualquier familiar... cualquier ser cercano- la mirada del hanyou apreció nerviosa... creía haber entendido, ero no, no quería entenderlo... ¿que acaso...ella?  
  
-hablas de...- trato de decir el hanyou sin poder continuar  
  
-Fue ella quien me pidió hacer dicho conjuro, para castigarte por no amarle... quien más que tenga algo de Kagome... si Kagome es su reencarnación- Pronunció el malvado de Naraku, viendo fijamente como el hanyou enfurecía.  
  
-KIKYOU!!:- grito este lleno de el mayor de los odios... sentía lastima de la situación que les había tocado pasar..pero ya no más.. ahora le odiaba con todo su ser... ella, ella era la culpable de todo.- ¿Por qué me lo has dicho?- pregunto el hanyou, quien había entrado en cuenta de que era extraño eso que hacía su enemigo.  
  
-No diré mis razones, las cuales son personales... pero digamos que ella ha jugado bastante conmigo... no lo hago por ti... solo quiero que pague lo que me ha hecho- Naraku en realidad hablaba de verdad... se sentía traicionado, pues Kikyou más de una vez cambiaba fácilmente de bando, algunas veces ayudándole a él y otras a Inuyasha... ya era hora según el de que alguien le hiciera pagar su forma traicionera de actuar.  
  
-Gracias... pero eso no significa nada...- pronunció el hanyou.  
  
-En cuanto ella pague yo mismo me encargaré de arruinar tu vida- pronunció este con su tono más malvado...- Para mi no es un favor... es más, me encanta ver como se arruinan sus vidas.. así que no lo agradezcas- comenzó a decir este mientras desaparecía del lugar...- otra cosa... ella esta hacía el norte...solo ella puede detener el hechizo antes que sea tarde... ve- se escucho en un susurro.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Naraku estaba más que tranquilo, después de todo había hecho algo que le daba gusto.. por un lado, haría pagar con esto a Kikyou... si Inuyasha lograba salvar a Kagome Kikyou las pagaría caro... si de lo contrarío no lo lograba.. Kikyou igual pagaría, pues sería odiada por siempre por el hanyou... Además que gusto le daba ver la desesperación en el hanyou... "Una vez más... apunto de perder lo amado", pensando esto Naraku reía descontrolado, sintiendo que todo salía como el siempre quiso.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha corrió hacía el norte, no supo si fue tan veloz o si Kikyou estaba realmente cerca, pues demoro muy poco en hallarle, ahí estaba ella, esbozó cínica sonrisa, seguramente el estaba ahí por que se entero de la verdad... pero ella trataría de negarlo... entre más demorase Inuyasha... kagome menos oportunidades de vivir tendría.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Yui:- ya.. por fis, agua!!... (suplica.. por que Dark Miaka esta comiendo y yo no!!)  
  
Dark (Miaka):- jeje, perdona... es que estoy en crecimiento (  
  
Yui:- aja (U.U).. gracias!!!!...  
  
Dark:- no pusiste todo lo que dije..¿cierto?  
  
Yui:- O.O.. n.n...nu te enojes si ??  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
además de eso debemos dar una noticia.. de ahora en adelante quizás me cueste más actualizar, pronto me sacarán Internet y este fic trataré de actualizarlo como me sea posible, pues deseo terminarlo..... lo más seguro es que me cueste, pero lo haré.. además de eso me da mucha pena terminar el fic y dejar FF e Hispa.... aun así seguiremos escribiendo.... como Kalita nos ha dicho (........ peor quizás....no se que ira a pasar... La otra idea de la cual habíamos hablado se la pasamos a Sayo.. esperó pronto se cree cuenta y se anime a escribir..ANIMOS AMIGA!!...... se que es difícil comenzar.. pero de verás deseo que ese fic quede en tus manos y lo trabajes.... quizás al principio te cueste........a todos les ha costado... pero se que podrás........  
  
Además de eso siento que aunque aun no es mi despedida, no quiero irme ya..... pues aquí he conocido personas maravillosas las cuales me han animado..a mi a Yui y a mi hermanita también.  
  
Agradecer los review ..... sobre todo!!!!!!!!...... por que son valiosos tesoros y palabras que llenan mi corazón de alegría y ganas (  
  
Rurouni_andrea:- esperó pronto empieces tu fic de Inuyasha, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional.... estoy más que feliz de que te agrade la historia y esperó que te haya agradado este capitulo :P...... Besos Dark  
  
Eli:- Gracias T.T..... de verás tu review me emociono más de lo que jamás pensé..... saber que hay gente que le gusta la historia que trato de desarrollar..tu review ha sido un hermoso poema para mi (quizás suene Cautica...pero en verdad tus palabras me llenaron de dicha y más aun cuando veo medias negras las cosas ()........  
  
Un gran beso para ti Dark  
  
Sesskago:- mi linda niña...... leíste la noticia que deje.... creo me será imposible participar con ustedes ..... y tantas ganas que tenía T.T..... se me estaban ocurriendo ideas...... y ahora por problemas no podré seguir conectándome tan seguido.....T.T........ diablos niña que pena me ha dado....... Gracias por siempre apoyarme en ambas historias..eres un amor.. no te preocupes, jeje, si ando media depresiva pero trataré evitar matar a Kagome por eso :P..... Besos Tu amiga Dark  
  
Sheila:_ pues ves., si somos dos, jeje... que precipicio??..... no te caigas... el capitulo respondió tu pregunta... yo digo que si?? No?..... Besos Dark  
  
Rosalynn:- pues si, estoy pronta al desenlace.. peor estoy esperando a estar más calma..te has dado cuenta que el estado anímico influye en los fics........ así como estoy los mataría a todos y haría un final con llanto..pero mucho llanto... no es la idea..... quiero hacer final happy... así que si me demoro perdón... pero trataré no hacer muy larga la espera. Jeje..tu amiga Dark  
  
A Vivi quien me dejo review en hispa y le estoy aun más agradecida que la primera vez...... te lo agradezco demasiado ( ¡! A kalita que siempre me esta ayudando..linda y grande Kalita...... :P te quiero un montón!!! Besos pero muchos besos!! Y a Sayito.. que esperó haya empezado a leer los fics y además.....que hayas empezado a escribir el fic que te dije!!!!!!, por que no te veo por ninguna parte y no se si es por que no pudiste o por que te andas escondiendo..ya te lo pedí...solo hazlo y ten confianza, pues aquí todos son muy buenos y de seguro te ayudarán..confía en mi si??? Besos Darki  
  
Con respecto a la otra historia...... quiero decir muchas gracias a quienes le leyeron y llegaron al final..... agradeceré en este mismo sitio..que latera soy......pero es que de verás son muy significativas sus palabras (  
  
Shojouranko:- si estas leyendo esto... te agradezco tus palabras y tu cariño.. de verás........ ojala lo leas.....por que de verás estoy súper agradecida.... a mi también me cuesta terminar...más aun cuando terminar también es una despedida...... pero ..... ya me T.T... gracias Tu amiga Dark  
  
Sesskago:- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!°°°°°°°°°°°°........ yo también quería............ ya te dije antes..ahora si que me estoy muriendo de la pena!°°!!!!!..... te quelo mucho amiga!!!!!!!!!!!!......t u tampoco dejes de escribir, yo te echaré porras siempre..... besos Dark  
  
Sheila:- si es triste.......... T.T......... hoy si que he estado hiper llorona.... ya inunde el salón ... la verdad.. ya me gaste casi medio rollo de confort......... me duele la nariz.. XD......... besos Dark  
  
Kalita:- gracias por todo...sabes lo agradecida que te estoy???... es difícil expresarlo, por que es demasiado...... gracias amiga Besos Dark (cuando me saquen Internet me cuidas a Sayo?...... esperó se hayan llevado bien ()  
  
Rosalynn:- que bien que te gusto......T.T........ ahí ya partí denuevo....... GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!! Besos Dark  
  
Hasta el otro capitulo, que trataré de escribir y mandar cuando pueda....... T.T Les quiere Dark 


	12. Despedida Una lagrimaHasta pronto amor

Han sido unos días con escasas ideas... además que les he extrañado mucho T.T....de hecho, había perdido toda la idea en el fic..... pero ahora ya estoy más aclarada.... siempre con el apoyo de Kala a quien extraño mucho y pido disculpas por no haber podido contactar..hace poco leí su mail y el de Sayo....Ahhh verdad.. Sayo..cuando subes tu fic (ahora estas obligada ;P)........ además te doy las gracias por aquí por las ideas que me diste..tomaré algunas... ya verás cuales, por que el final será tu idea (..menos lo que concierna a Kikyou por que en tanto a ella ambas pensamos muy distinto..¿NO?.....:P Besos Dark Además de eso he de agradecerte, me enviaste este lunes algo que o pedí que redactaras.. SORPRESA!!!!, lo he puesto textual en el fic..... se que no lo pregunte, pero te me encanto... vez que puedes??, es cosa de que le pongas el empeño, las ganas ... solo ponle sentimiento, los mismos que con lo que redactaste para este fic y tendrás todo listo en tu fic... de verás amiga....si no me hubiese gustado no lo estaría poniendo textual aquí... :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Descubrimientos tras un suceso  
  
Inuyasha corrió hacía el norte, no supo si fue tan veloz o si Kikyou estaba realmente cerca, pues demoro muy poco en hallarle, ahí estaba ella, esbozó cínica sonrisa, seguramente el estaba ahí por que se entero de la verdad... pero ella trataría de negarlo... entre más demorase Inuyasha... kagome menos oportunidades de vivir tendría.  
  
Capitulo XII  
  
Inuyasha quedó sorprendido ante la actitud de Kikyou frente a él, le parecía imposible que frente al semblante preocupado que el tenía Kikyou solo pudiese sonreír cínicamente, con cara de no entender nada, siendo que ella era la culpable de todo su dolor.  
  
-¿Has venido a disculparte Inuyasha?:- pregunto sonriente Kikyou acercándose a él, acercando su mano al rostro del Hanyou, pero este antes e sentir ese contacto que ahora le repudiaba se alejo viéndola de manera fría, pero al mismo tiempo furiosa.  
  
-Kikyou:- gruño el hanyou de manera amenazante- tuuu......eres la culpable de todo!:- grito el hanyou quien parecía no aguantar la ira en su corazón..sentía que este explotaría en cualquier momento y más si la mujer frente a él continuaba con esa actitud de desvergüenza... pues no podía creer como ella podía tener la cara de hacerse la dulce después de lo que había hecho a Kagome.  
  
-Culpable...?.. no0 entiendo de que hablas:- pronuncio la joven esbozando una sonrisa que termino por alterar los sentidos del hanyou. La respuesta de este no se hizo esperar, de manera agresiva la empujo dejándola en el piso, mientras la miraba con el mayor de los rencores.  
  
-Te lo pediré por las buenas.... Kikyou, quita el hechizo que pusiste sobre Kagome!!:- Ordeno el hanyou, pero Kikyou levanto lentamente la mirada, aun sonriendo.  
  
-Y si no quiero.... tu dejaste de amarme... tu eres responsable también, si no fueses un traidor jamás hubiese llegado a estos extremos!!:- Sentenció Kikyou, mirando de manera acusadora al hanyou.  
  
-Ese amor del que hablas es enfermizo....... ¿no ves como destruyes mi vida y la de Kagome?... con lo que haces solo lograrás que te odie!!:- grito el hanyou.  
  
-Pues ódiame. Ya me da lo mismo..no poseo tu amor pero entonces tu jamás serás feliz........ no dejarás que me cambies ni que ames a otra:- Amenazante pronunció la mujer, viendo con fuego y determinación en su mirada al hanyou, quien solo preparo sus garras.  
  
-No me dejas alternativa..TENDRÉ QUE MATARTE!:- grito este abalanzándose hacía ella, esta logró safarse del ataque.  
  
-Mátame.... Hazlo, pero te aviso que al hacerlo también acabas con la única posibilidad de vida para Kagome............ el conjuro que tiene sobre si Kagome solo puede ser terminado si yo decido quitarlo.... entonces Inuyasha.... mátame y vete junto a ella para que la veas en sus últimos minutos...o.:- pronunció Kikyou con una sonrisa cargada de maldad, sabiendo que podría vengar la desdicha que vivía al saberse no amada, al sentirse traicionada, la verse cambiada por otra mujer en el corazón de su amado hanyou.  
  
EL hanyou por su parte sentía en su corazón a lo que iban aquella frase, esa frase sin terminar por Kikyou, ese o... el sabía lo que podría pedirle ella, es más aún cuando deseba con su alma que no fuese así, la posibilidad de tener que obedecer a Kikyou estaba entre sus posibilidades... También el asombro le llenaba los pensamientos, Kikyou... esa Kikyou frente a él ya no poseía nada de la mujer que alguna ves el amo... La Kikyou que era una dedicad sacerdotisa, que se enamoró de el, que deseo ser una mujer normal y por la que alguna vez deseo ser humano, para estar por siempre con ella...cuando esta volvió a la vida ya se veía el cambio, guardaba ira en su corazón, ya no quedaban vestigios e la mujer a la que amo...... más ahora, cuando no distinguía el corazón en ese ser que estaba frente a él... en ese ser que no dudaba en arrebatarle la felicidad que podría obtener junto a Kagome... pero no podía negar que se sentía algo culpable...era verdad, la había desplazado de su corazón, sin saberlo, sin entenderlo un día se dio cuenta que su corazón había aprendido a amar... a Kagome.... Sabía bien que era lo que le pediría Kikyou... y el aceptaría... no dejaría que por su vida y sus errores su amada Kagome tuviese que pagar con su vida... prefería permanecer una eternidad sin ella pero sabiendo que esta estaba bien a vivir una vida sin ella, sabiendo que en cierto grado fue su culpa... conociendo que jamás su corazón podría sanar como lo había hecho con Kagome.  
  
-¿O que?....:- murmuro el hanyou bajando la mirada, haciéndole saber a Kikyou que aceptaría sus condiciones, produciendo una suave sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios de Kikyou.  
  
-Pues fácil.... quédate conmigo.... por siempre... y ella vivirá... pero lejos de ti, jamás le volverás a ver o si no su vida se terminara... yo misma la acabaré....:_ pronunció determinada Kikyou, Inuyasha hizo un gesto de desagrado.... como le dolería no volverla a ver.... ¿cómo viviría sin ella?....... pero debía aceptar, era la única solución, así por lo menos Kagome viviría, aún cuando fuese lejos de él.  
  
-Esta bien....acepto:- murmuro, casi sin ser oído el hanyou....  
  
-¿Perdona?...  
  
-QUE ACEPTO!!:_ grito el hanyou, sabiendo que con sus palabras sellaba un trato que le alejaba de la felicidad... pero le devolvía la vida su amada.  
  
-Pues entonces.... :- pronunció Kikyou.... -quitaré el conjuro....  
  
-hazlo ahora.... frente a mí:- inquirió el hanyou, desconfiado de Kikyou.  
  
-YA veo... no me crees.... supongo también deseas verla... despedirte de ella:- dijo con risa maliciosa.  
  
-¿Por qué lo haces?.. que no ves que me hace daño:- trato de decir Inuyasha manteniendo fuerza en su tono... pero en realidad destrozándose por dentro.  
  
-Pues... creo que lo mereces...además-.. debes traer los fragmentos, para que ella no pueda volver...yo por mi parte sellaré el poso por este lado, así jamás podrás volver a la época de esa chiquilla:- respondió la joven, mostrando frialdad en su rostro. Inuyasha entendió Kikyou se salía con la suya, ha de haberlo tenido todo planeado...definitivamente no reconocía aquel ser frente a él y lamentablemente era en parte su culpa.... ella había sido victima de la desilusión..... por eso ahora su corazón era tan frío...  
  
-Esta bien.... volveré con los fragmentos.... me quedaré junto a ti... pero quita el conjuro:- dijo el hanyou mientras se alejaba cabizbajo del lugar... sabía que debía ir junto a su amad a y decirle adiós... Kikyou mientras cancelaba el conjuro, una luz luminosa salió de su cuerpo y al apagarse esta miro entristecida el lugar donde había desaparecido Inuyasha...  
  
-Ahora ella vivirá pero sin ti... y tu vivirás pero sin ella... jamás me perdonarás... pero yo tampoco el hecho que me hayas reemplazado en tu corazón...Inuyasha:- murmuro Kikyou mientras lloraba amargamente.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
NOTAS AUTORA:- Sayo querida, sabes algo?, me encanto lo que te pedí que redactaras, adore en cuanto las leí estas líneas.... al principio este capitulo debía ser un lemon, pero no supe como hacerlo, me diste una idea y te pedí que la redactaras, pues te pedí ayuda en un mail el viernes en el cual te conté mi falta de tiempo.... me ayudaste... lo hiciste después de varios mail molestos no?...jaja....... pero estoy agradecida.... escribe igual tu fic y te juró que quedará perfecto (  
  
Ahora si, lo que continúa de este capitulo esta escrito por Sayo (yo solo lo adapte un poco........ pero mínimas adaptaciones) .... y la pobre no tiene idea que lo he puesto...... perdón :P  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Subió por el pozo sabiendo que debía cumplir su compromiso con Kikyou, había entendido que su amor por Kagome debía sacrificarse, así está podría vivir, conocía a la perfección cual era el camino a seguir de sus sentimientos profundos hacía la chica, el sentimiento debía sacrificarse, así era mejor, sabiendo que con esto hacía algo bien por su amada, su sacrificio por ella, era devolverle la vida... era la única manera visible para que su ser amado no desapareciera y pereciera en plena juventud, victima de aquel malicioso hechizo que quien alguna vez amo había realizado hacía su ahora único amor...su preciada Kagome.  
  
Un sentimiento de satisfacción le devolvía una leve alegría a su alma, aún cuando debiera de separarse de su tesoro, de su amada, por lo menos le quedaba la convicción de saber que está gracias a dicho esfuerzo estaría con vida... aquello era una sensación que le devolvía una leve pero dolorosa sonrisa.... Se venía lo más difícil para él... no pensó jamás lo que le costaría poder pensar en llegar y buscar las palabras, la forma correcta para decirle a su adorada niña que el amor que ella había despertado en el, ese amor aún no explorado a causa de su reciente descubrimiento, debía ser cortado... el debía decirla adiós a esa divina sensación que Kagome había logrado hacer surgir en su ser, se marcharía por lo tanto con un amargo sabor a desolación y despedida, la sensación de un lamento, descubriendo así sin saberlo lo que era la verdadera desesperación y sacrificio por el ser amado.  
  
Al llegar a la habitación descubrió en esta que su pequeña se encontraba dormida, al lado de su recamara estaba la madre de la joven, quien con una sonrisa algo tranquila la observaba con la alegría de una madre que ve salir de las puertas de la muerte a su tesoro, a su hija. Al ver al hanyou quiso demostrarle su agradecimiento, pero le vio con fijeza, descubrió el lamento oculto del joven, Inuyasha tenía una sonrisa lánguida, sumida en la tristeza, pudo ver entonces con claridad y tristeza que el joven ahí presente estaba contento, había logrado salvar a Kagome...pero algo malo había, por lo cual el rostro del joven se mostraba ensombrecido, supo entonces que aunque su hija durmiese aún lo mejor era dejarlos, para que cuando esta despertará no hubiesen situaciones incomodas. Ella estaría lista para consolar a su pequeña, pero sabía que lo primero era que su niña hablase con el hanyou a quien tanto amaba.  
  
-Gracias.... Gracias Inuyasha:- murmuro la señora con las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, viendo con cariño al joven que había devuelto a su hija su salud, le había devuelto la vida. La mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí, tras ver la triste sonrisa que le dirigió el hanyou, notó así también, aunque no podía asegurarlo, que en los ojos de Inuyasha se vislumbraban indicios de dolorosas lágrimas, sufrimiento que trataba de ocultar, de seguro algo malo ocurriría, pero sabía que debía dejarlos a solas, pues sentía en el ambiente que quizás esa noche sería la última en que vería al joven hanyou.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La observaba con detenimiento, cada cálido movimiento, su sonrisa, su semblante ya calmo, sus ojos cerrados, sumida en un sueño tranquilo, del que él quería ser parte, la observaba por el contrarió cada vez más sumido en la desesperación, deseaba detener el tiempo en ese mismo momento, lo deseaba con todo su ser... así podría quedarse viendo a su tesoro por la eternidad, sin despedida que destrozará si vida, sin las lágrimas que deseban salir a relucir y mostrar la mundo que había descubierto lo que es amar, pero demasiado tarde, pues junto a ese descubrimiento también debía aprender a separarse de lo más deseado y amado.. debía aprender a vivir sin ella, si la quería saber viva...... La joven se veía de verás angelical frente a él, la dulzura que emanaba su ser parecía desear calmar su ser, sin lograrlo por completo, pero aminorando el dolor por escasos segundos, trato de acariciar con extremo cuidado el rostro inmaculado de sus amada, delicada y tiernamente, pero sintió que ante el suave contacto con la piel delicada de su joven Miko su corazón se comprimía, víctima de un dolor inimaginable, una despedida latente, un adiós inminente... hacía que tan codiciada caricia se tornara dolorosa, " será una de las últimas":- pensó el hanyou, descubriendo entonces el motivo de tal dolor en su corazón.  
  
La joven no era inmune a las caricias, abrió los ojos con suavidad extrema, para encontrarse con los dorados matices que brillaban en los ojos de su amado, la joven esbozo una dulce u tierna sonrisa, sin saber que ocurría en realidad, que había sucedido durante los minutos que ella durmiera a causa de la recuperación que su ser había tenido, más descubrió el dolor de los ojos amados, su rostro se ensombreció en el instante, perdió la sonrisa bella que emanaba dulzura, para entrar en una profunda preocupación... lo sentía.... algo ocurriría y no era para nada bueno....  
  
-Inu... yasha:- tartamudeo la joven:- ...¿Qué ocurre?...:- pregunto con inminente preocupación, el hanyou solo negó con la mirada baja, fija en un punto imaginario, peor lejano al rostro de su niña, sintiendo que por vez primera las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta... la angustia le impedía decir algo, tratar de con palabras dulces no molestar ni asustar a su querida, por el contrarió solo podía hacerse más silencioso, pues tenía temor, pena..... le dolía, jamás pensó en descubrir el amor, para tener que dejarlo, jamás creyó poder sufrir tanto... LA AMABA.... con todo su ser. Sabía que si sus ojos se encontraban con la mirada de Kagome, este doloroso sentimiento o mejor dicho la suma de estos dolorosos pesares no podrían ser oprimidos.... sus ojos lo dirían todo, era extraño... como con Kagome había aprendido de la felicidad..... pero también había aprendido a llorar... amar dolía... era el sentimiento más hermoso de todo el universo... pero como dolía..... su orgullo jamás le había permitido amar, por eso ahora entendía que razones su orgullo había tenido.... pues su inconsciente lo sabía... el no quería sufrir así... como hoy lo hacía.... Kagome lo era todo...... se lo había dado y enseñado todo..... amistad, compañerismo, cariño, ternura, dolor, preocupación, entrega.. amor.. todo sentimiento.. lo había descubierto junto a ella, casi lo había descubierto demasiado tarde..... demasiado tarde para poder hacer que ese amor mutuo se intensificara y les diera la infinita felicidad, pero no demasiado tarde como para que aunque lejos, el pudiese sentir la simple alegría de saberla con vida.  
  
-Kikyou ha desecho el conjuro...:- murmuro titubeante el hanyou, con la mirada aún más sumida en ese punto lejano y distante:-.. pero.. a cambio de eso....debo dejarte para siempre:- continúo el hanyou diciendo esto último en un tono casi inaudible a la chica, sintiendo que sus palabras le destrozaban, se le clavaban en el cuerpo, como si le raspasen cada entraña, antes de salir a la luz, para ser oídas por su querida, quien había tomado un semblante algo serio, miraba al hanyou con temor.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?:- dijo con lagrimas agolpándose en su dulce rostro:- Entonces.... para que quiero vivir.......¿debes dejarme?:- decía casi sin habla la chica, tratando con todos sus esfuerzos de permanecer firme de no romperse ante la situación.  
  
-Así es.... el pozo será sellado para siempre... :- murmuro el hanyou subiendo levemente su vista para encontrase con los ojos inundados en lagrimas de la joven:- este es mi adiós:- murmuro el joven, bajando estrepitosamente su mirada, una lagrima rebelde se escapaba, le surcaba el rostro, le quemaba su ser, le destrozaba, dejaba su corazón tantas veces cubierto por un campo del orgullo al descubierto... solo una lágrima... había roto la barrera a su corazón.  
  
-NO:- grito la joven:- no quiero perderte... prefiero morir si es así:- sollozo la joven, rompía en un doloroso y angustiado llanto, antes Inuyasha le había visto llorar, pero jamás de esa manera.  
  
-No digas eso:- espetó el hanyou, abalanzándose a la chica, abrazándola con angustia:- lo eres todo para mí ... por eso debes vivir... por ambos.. si algo te ocurriese:- era un doloroso martirio a sus oídos, inuyasha había roto en un llanto tan o más angustiado que el suyo, sofocado, había tenido que romper su frase a causa de este, lloraba como niño pequeño entre los cabellos oscuros de la joven Miko, a ella le dolía la idea de la despedida, de la separación pero ahora más aún le dolía oírle, sentirle, por vez primera le veía sufrir de esa manera.  
  
-Te amo:- murmuro la joven tratando de calmar la agonía que ambos estaban viviendo:- jamás podré dejar de hacerlo:- sonrío esbozando la más tierna de sus sonrisas, dirigida solo a él... a su adorado inuyasha. Este se separó levemente de ella, para mirarla, su sonrisa aunque era triste le dejaba una sensación de agradecimiento y de profundo amor.. su niña lo amaba con todo su ser... eso se lo demostraba con cada gesto. Pero sabía que cada segundo que pasaba era más inminente ... el final, la despedida....  
  
-Yo te amo a ti también... .- susurro el joven soltándose totalmente del abrazo en el que habían aún permanecido:- nunca imagine llegar a amar así.... mi corazón desde ahora siempre te pertenecerá, no importa el tiempo, las distancias... siempre será totalmente tuyo:- termino por pronunciar con dolor el hanyou al tiempo que se acercaba a la frente de su amada, la beso con ternura en ésta, cerrando sus ojos al contacto, derramando una cálida lágrima sobre el rostro de su Kagome... Habría deseado besarla en los labios, pero temeroso de que la más mínima caricia le hiciera aún más angustioso el futuro inminente prefirió evitarla.  
  
-Debo irme ya.... sino nos será más difícil:- murmuro separando bruscamente sus labios de el rostro de la joven, tornándose serio, tratando de alejarse antes de romperse....¿se rompía?, si..... su corazón se le estaba cayendo en pedazos desde el mismo instante en que entrando al cuarto había quedado observándola mientras esta dormía. Pero la joven se había interpuesto entre él y la ventana, la cual era la vía de escape del hanyou. Lo miró con intensidad, escondiendo luego su rostro en el rojo haori de Inuyasha, sintiendo así ambos las silenciosas lagrimas que lo decían todo. Permanecieron así unos cortos segundos, en la oscuridad y silencio de la noche.  
  
-No me dejes...... NO TE VALLAS!!:- espetó al joven angustiada:- por favor.... te necesito.. te amo:- susurro la joven, sintiendo como sus frases se quebraban. El hanyou sintió como sus sentidos se perdían, su corazón terminaba de hacerse añicos, la alejo de él, para observarla con dulzura, por los ojos del hanyou corrían dolorosas lágrimas, pero que también cargaban un doble sentimiento, la alegría de sentirse poseedor de tales sentimientos de la joven y la agonía de tener que dejar tan valioso tesoro......su amada.  
  
_Si me quedo cada segundo se me hará más difícil..... sino cumplo mi trato ella reanudara el hechizo...... si muriese jamás me lo perdonaría.... si pudiera hacer algo. Detendría el tiempo en este instante, para poder verme reflejado en tus ojos por el resto de mi vida, para sentirme amado así como lo hago en este instante, para saber que amo, como lo siento ahora, que te veo con fijeza, que se que no me arrepiento de lo que haré, pues prefiero una vida sin ti, pero sabiendo que estarás con vida, a tener yo una vida, estando tu muerta..... Kagome:- susurró el hanyou, acariciando con su voz el nombre de la joven:- Te amo...  
  
La joven sintió como su corazón se volvía inestable.... era un sacrificio que el hacía por la vida de ella... levanto la mirada, para concentrarse en los dorados ojos de Inuyasha, notó que ella también se veía reflejada en la mirada de esté, que el la observaba con la más inmensa dulzura, la suave respiración de el hanyou le acariciaba el rostro, era cálida la sensación, tomo entre sus manos el rostro amado, para acercarse a él , cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que la distancia entre sus labios se iba acortando, Inuyasha la miraba, decidido a no detener la acción de Kagome, el deseaba eso con todo su ser, tan cerca de él, sintió como los cálidos y dulces labios de la joven aprisionaban los suyos, dándole una suave y nerviosa caricia, ya se habían besado antes, pero jamás Kagome había sido la emisora de tal lenguaje y Inuyasha el receptor, le conmovía la dulzura de la joven, la amaba.... con locura. Pero al timidez que había mostrado Kagome se iba perdiendo, intensificaba el beso, dejaba que su lengua se adentrará, abriéndose paso entre los labios del hanyou, sorprendiendo de paso al hanyou. Con suavidad, esta acariciaba el rostro amado, mientras Inuyasha sintiendo como una pasión incontenible se agolpaba en sus venas, acariciando con deleite el cuerpo de la joven, recostado a su niña en la recamará, sabiendo que aquella pasión que los envolvía a ambos no podrías ser apagada por ningún motivo. Ambos estaban dispuestos, Kagome deseaba darle lo más preciado para ella, entregarle lo más simbólico de su amor, frente a el sacrificio que el hanyou hacía por el amor que el sentía hacía ella, mientras Inuyasha inundado de la más enorme sensación de amor se recostaba junto a su Kagome, para llevarse con él el recuerdo más hermoso de su amor mutuo...... la entrega de un amor completo al consumar a través de un acto sagrado su amor eterno.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La mañana se hacía algo fría, premonición de la tristeza que embargaba lentamente el corazón de un ya despierto hanyou, había sido una noche hermosa, su mejor recuerdo, quizás el que le daría los deseos de vivir por el resto de la desolada vida que veía venírsele encima, había ahora en su existir un sueño... el volver a vivir su amor por su Kagome de la manera en que lo habían hecho ya, una sonrisa cálida y radiante estaba estampada en los labios de su amada, lugar donde tan repetidas veces había tatuado besos, la miraba hipnotizado, su espalda descubierta por las sabanas le dejaba ver el hermoso cuerpo del que él se había hecho conocedor, su piel era lisa y tersa, como seda el tacto, acarició con ternura el cuerpo de su Kagome, quien ahora ya no era una niña... había pasado a ser una mujer. Sabía que debía irse, mientras la veía dormida lo había pensado, debería dejarla sin despertarle, sin un adiós definitivo, sería doloroso, para ambos por igual, por lo menos así ella despertaría sin verlo, no quería ver la tristeza en el rostro de su amada joven, después de haber vivido tal alegría junto a ella, quería llevarse el recuerdo de su semblante calmo y su sonrisa suave la cual había tenido al dormirse en sus brazos y al mismo tiempo deseba que esta mantuviera en su recuerdo la mirada cargada de ternura que este había tenido al acercarla aún más a su cuerpo, al besarla en la frente, al acomodarla a la perfección a su cuerpo para verla dormirse.  
  
Trato con extremo cuidado de levantarse sin causarle molestia a la joven, lo logró, se levanto para quedarla viendo, con la sonrisa triste, con la esperanza de que ese no fuese un adiós... esperaba fuese un hasta pronto, lo deseba con todo su ser.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Con la suave brisa matutina...  
  
...El sentimiento de adiós se me hace presente...  
  
...Esperó no sentir tan latente...  
  
...La herida de verte casi ausente...  
  
...Me llena de amor y armonía tu belleza...  
  
...Pero no puedo negar que tras de esto hay desolación...  
  
...¡No quiero despertarte!, ¡no quiero decirte adiós!...  
  
...Prefiero llevarme solo este recuerdo...  
  
...El de tu tranquilo respirar, de tu belleza angelical...  
  
...No podría irme en cambio con un recuerdo triste....  
  
...Ver lágrimas, sufrimiento... y más aun no deseo decir ni oír las palabras...  
  
...Que nos destrozarían el corazón y el alma...  
  
...No quiero decirte adiós....  
  
...Por que desde hoy tengo un sueño... y eso es que este solo sea un hasta luego...  
  
...Duerme amor, vive... como yo viviré gracias a tu recuerdo...  
  
...Dejo aquí mi corazón que estaba despedazado...  
  
...A cambio de esto como motor me llevare tu recuerdo...  
  
...Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada caricia...  
  
...Serán mi motivo único de existir...  
  
...Soñando algún día hacer real... un amor que no pudo ser  
  
...Pero que debió ser...  
  
Me lo diste todo... ¡me enseñaste lo más valioso!  
  
Amistad, confianza, lealtad, valor... pero sobre todo me enseñaste a perdonar...  
  
A sentirme bien con lo que soy..... Me enseñaste lo más valioso... me enseñaste a AMAR...  
  
Te amo con todo mi ser... y ahora viéndote... sintiendo la despedida pronta, solo puedo pensar en algo  
  
¡Como te agradezco que me hayas amado como lo haces!  
  
Pero ahora solo puedo desearte algo... como algún día tu lo quisiste para mí...  
  
...SOLO QUIERO QUE SEAS MUY FELIZ...  
  
...Por que gracias a ti...aunque no te tenga junto a mí... la esperanza de tenerte algún día a mí lado, me hará serlo...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Viéndola desde la ventana, casi a punto de partir, con los fragmentos de la perla la vio, tratando de gravar esa imagen en su mente. Era un ángel el que ahí veía, dormido, callado... un ángel que yacía dormido, solo para ser observado por él, una tímida lágrima se coló en su mejilla, el olor salino provenía de él, era su llanto... que hermosa visión tenía, pero como temía fuese la última vez que pudiera contemplarla... llevaría un anhelo consigo.. ver una vez más aquella hermosa visión... bajo su mirada, con la imagen totalmente gravada de ese ser angelical al cual amaba con todo su ser. Levanto nuevamente la mirada, la observo con un solo pensamiento... que por lo constante que era se expresó en un leve y lastimero susurro.. pero no por eso cargado de sentimiento.  
  
-Te amo-  
  
Luego de eso la habitación solo quedo ocupada por la joven dormida, mientras el hanyou se iba en dirección al pozo, sabiendo que hacía lo correcto, pero que quizás eso le costaba jamás volver a ver lo más preciado... El verdadero amor.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Dark!!!!!, es una idea...... me fui en la volada U.U......todo sea por Yui...... FELIZ CUMPLE YUI!!!!!!!!...... este es tu regalo, esperó les pueda ayudar, pues creo que ustedes con su talento no necesitan mi ayuda, pero me da gran alegría saber que me la pidieron... me emociona...... T.T (se que lo hacen para darme más valor.. se los agradezco)...... ocupa la idea a tu gusto Darki y Yui, cámbienla, transfórmenla..... lo que quieran... (  
  
Las quiere mucho..... su amiga Sayito.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Dark temiendo por su vida, sabiendo que luego de que Sayo haya leído esto tratará por todos los medios de MATARLE!!!!!  
  
Plegaría de Dark  
  
SAYO NO TE VALLAS A ENOJAR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lo que me enviaste me encantó, no lo pude cambiar en nada..... fue extraño....... solo te digo algo  
  
ESCRIBE CON EL MISMO CORAZÓN TU FIC Y TE QUEDARÁ PERFECTO!!  
  
(ruego a Kalita que por favor la haga entrar en razón.. se que alguna reacción va a tener.. y no creo me valla a gustar)  
  
ahora si......esta vez he recivido muchos review T.T, me emociona demasiado!!!!!! Kala:- mi buena dulce y tierna Kala, he sabido de tus problemas con el compu... se que Sayo y tu se han llevado bien, ella es una buena chica y tu eres una excelente persona.... así que serán buenas amigas (eso creo yo), gracias por tu incondicional apoyo... Mi ejecutiva me ha dejado botada...no mentira, pero esta ocupada..... yo estuve con bloqueo, pero con lo que hoy pongo (cortesía de Sayo9, el próximo capitulo y último esta asegurado, se bien lo que pondré aunque n idea cuando le suba, hoy me gaste platita en poder subir el fic...... pero lo haré feliz. Un besote, ánimos te quero muchisimo Te quiere tu amiga Darki  
  
Chiisana Minako:- Linda, gracias, aunque por ahora, terminando este fic tomaré descanso, creo que enfermo de los nervios, trabajo, escuela..no me deja tiempo..... quien sabe, quizás más adelante.... ( Te agradezco de corazón tu ánimo, tu comprensión.... esperó que pronto sepa de ti. Un beso Dark (  
  
Kim Lin:- Pues......gracias ( o//o me alegra te guste la historia...... :P ya voy para el final...ahí ya verán en le próximo capitulo... (TERMINARË EL FIC EN TRECE ........ )  
  
Rurouni Andrea:- ten por seguro que te regalaría a Inu....pero.....NO ME PERTENECE es de Rumiko sensei..... si algún día puedo tenerle te lo enviaré si????? Jeje Gracias por tu apoyo sensei Un besote Dark  
  
Rain:- pues, le queda poquito..pero que alegría que te haya gustado (...... de verás me hace muy feliz!!!!!!!! (  
  
Chely:- que dulce!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, como dices eso......tu ya escribes hermoso......LEAN EL FIC DE CHELY !!!!! CADA FRAGMENTO DE TU ALMA!!!!!!!!!!........siiiiiiiiiiii............ creo que haré una recomendación!!!! Léanlo!!!!!, de verás escribes bellísimo, si no he podido enviar review es por que......ya ves apenas puedo entrar a Internet.... T.T.....pero cuando pueda, te dejaré uno grande grande!!!!!!, así que actualiza si??? Te quiero mucho, espero no perder contacto U.U Un besote Tu amiga Dark Te cobrare palabra acerca del regalo :P (dibujo Inu/Kag)..... actualice!!!...jeje.....:P  
  
Nattyxan:- Hola linda!!!!!!, como estas??, jeje, gracias por tu review Y.Y, muchas pero muchas gracias!!!; esperó me avises que suceda con tu historia si???..... te estaría agradecida. Me sonrojo por tus palabras ( Y.......si matemos a Kikyou ( lo lamento....le sigo odiando......trate de hacer algo..pero no podo T.T) Jje Un besote, cuídate muchísimo Tu amiga Dark  
  
Rosalynn:- gracias, gracias......mil gracias (....... final felíz, ya se que final habrá..el próximo cap.......en todo caso..que piensan de este...... es que como parte ( la mayoría) lo hizo Sayo..pensaba.... es que a mi me gusto... por eso lo puse nada más , además que me aclaro toda, jeje :P Oye, espero te cuides muchísimo, ojala pueda saber de ti......por que les extraño mucho.....agradezco siempre tu apoyo gracias Un beso Dark  
  
Sesskago:- si puedo ayudarlas, feliz de hacerlo..agradezco de corazón lo de tu fic en HISPA......GRACIAS; me conmovió demasiado...... casi para llorar.. nunca esperé eso...... justo hoy leo y veo eso...... me emocione......sigue con tu fic, y el otro...si puedo ayudar de verás como pueda feliz lo haré.. ( Un besote Tu amiga que te quiere muchísimo Darki  
  
Leyla:- agradezco tu review, de corazón, gracias, en cuanto a fotografía...... igual esta historia ya no tiene mucha relación con aquella, pero si deseas y puedes algún día leerla, me haría muy feliz...... de verás si, me extralimite con Kikyou........ jeje XD Agradezco tu review y que leas mi historia...... pues eso Un gran beso Cuídate mucho mucho Dark  
  
ShojoRanko:- si es una situación difícil la de no tener Internet....pero ahí trato también, hoy mi novio me acompaña en la central, no me valla a pasar algo.... es lindu no??, jeje...... cuídate mucho, agradezco tu review y claro que terminare la historia aunque este capitulo es.....tres planas mías y seis de Sayo 8 y pensar que ella se enterará cuando lea.....me va a matar U.U...menos mal no sabe donde vivo, ni nos conocemos en persona :P) Un beso grande Cuídate Dark  
  
Vivi:- Gracias....... eres una gran persona, te voy a agradecer siempre tus review ( e animas y por eso te lo agradezco.... de corazón mil gracias Un beso Darki.  
  
Sayo:- 1 No me mates  
2 te quiero mucho  
3Te quiero mucho  
4 me encanto lo que me enviaste para ayudarme...de hecho...notaste que lo puse en el fic... te acaba de llegar un mail..... jeje, ahí te cuento que......sorpresa!!!!!!, tu idea y lo que realizaste para ayudarme esta en el fic...... amiga tienes talento.....pulirlo..... seguir así..... es como si no fueses una novata, por lo menos con lo que yo leí ahora y publique aquí no......  
5 AHORA SI...... debes subir tu capitulo, jeje :P Gracias por los mail, el apoyo..ha y te hago promoción... a ti y a mi pobre amiga kalita que tiene su compu malo Olor a ti de Kalita..... Las vueltas de la vida de Sayo  
  
BESOS LES QUIERO Agradezco a quienes leen esta historia...... a quienes deja review sobre todo y a quines no también..... Se viene el fin........nooooooo Buaaaaaaa.....me da pena  
  
GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LES QUIERE DE CORAZÓN DARK  
  
SI me dejan su opinión o un review me harían muy feliz (.... POR ÚLTIMO!!!!!!!!! LES HECHO DE MENOS!!!!!!! T.T 


	13. “Aún contra el tiempo, el corazón sigue ...

DESCUBRIMIENTOS TRAS UN SUCESO  
  
CAPITULO DEDICADO A TODOS QUIENES LEEN EL FIC(Gracias amigas) PERO SOBRE TODO A MI HERMANA Sweet.......A YUI......Y A SAYITO.......... AMIGA GRACIAS A TI TERMINE EL FIC------- TIENES UN GRAN TALENTO............ ;)  
  
Viéndola desde la ventana, casi a punto de partir, con los fragmentos de la perla la vio, tratando de gravar esa imagen en su mente. Era un ángel el que ahí veía, dormido, callado... un ángel que yacía dormido, solo para ser observado por él, una tímida lágrima se coló en su mejilla, el olor salino provenía de él, era su llanto... que hermosa visión tenía, pero como temía fuese la última vez que pudiera contemplarla... llevaría un anhelo consigo.. ver una vez más aquella hermosa visión... bajo su mirada, con la imagen totalmente gravada de ese ser angelical al cual amaba con todo su ser. Levanto nuevamente la mirada, la observo con un solo pensamiento... que por lo constante que era se expresó en un leve y lastimero susurro.. pero no por eso cargado de sentimiento.  
  
-Te amo-  
  
Luego de eso la habitación solo quedo ocupada por la joven dormida, mientras el hanyou se iba en dirección al pozo, sabiendo que hacía lo correcto, pero que quizás eso le costaba jamás volver a ver lo más preciado... El verdadero amor.  
  
Capitulo trece "Aún contra el tiempo, el corazón sigue latiendo"  
  
Por Dark and Yui  
  
El tiempo había puesto pruebas casi imposibles de vencer, aún así su recuerdo estaba siempre en un solo sitio, donde se había quedado su corazón... con su querida Kagome, había pasado ya un buen tiempo, lo sabía, eran ya dos largos años, que se le habían hecho casi imposibles de resistir, pero lo había hecho con una sola motivación.. el deseo de volver a ver a la poseedora de una cálida mirada, deseaba por sobre todas las cosas volver a encontrar a su amada Kagome, por lo menos verla... pero había sido imposible.  
  
Los sucesos se dieron de una manera cruel, luego de la despedida había regresado a cumplir su promesa, con lagrimas en los ojos Sango le había visto llegar sin Kagome, este solo supo que debía darle a conocer que la causa no era la muerte de esta, si no que en cambio ella ahora estaría mucho mejor, pero que lo más seguro es que no le volviesen a ver. Sango pareció comprender con facilidad, lo mismo que el monje, esperaba reproches por parte del Kitsune, pero en cambio este le miró con cariño?... al parecer era claro que este tenía el mayor de los pesares, estaba sin su amada, y todos en consideración con esto parecieron apoyarle, y así lo hicieron acompañándole y escuchando el relato de los sucesos que habían ocurrido, como había sido que Kagome se había salvado y así también que era lo que el había tenido que sacrificar para así poder saber con vida a Kagome. Al terminar su relato sintió la presencia de aquella que le había sentenciado. Kikyou estaba cerca, es más para cuando pudo notarlo esta ya se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ellos, el hanyou con la mirada baja decidió ponerse de pie, dirigió una cálida mirada a sus amigos, como despidiéndose, dándole una suave caricia a Kirara, para luego alejarse en dirección a aquella fría mujer a la que alguna vez amó, decidido a cumplir su promesa, agradecido de saber que había hecho lo correcto, pues lo más importante en su vida era Kagome.... su amada Kagome.  
  
Luego de eso, poco tiempo transcurrió, cada día parecía más lento y agobiador, estar junto a Kikyou se le hacía casi intolerable, había tenido que presenciar como esta sellaba el pozo, sabiendo que con la acción de la mujer el pacto era sellado también, ahora Kagome y el pertenecían al recuerdo, sus miradas no podrían volver a fundirse, solo quedarían en sus mentes los suaves recuerdos de momentos, ya fuesen peleas o conversaciones amistosas, cada minuto vivido quedaba en un recuerdo constante. Se sellaba el pozo para dejar en cada lado a un ser que tenía la mitad de su vida al otro, pues desde el mismo instante en que se habían conocido, sin saberlo ninguno de los dos, habían pasado a ser parte del otro, la razón de existir de la otra mitad.  
  
Cuando se enfrentaron a la batalla final, el hanyou quien estaba pasando por unos momentos de tristeza pudo reencontrarse con aquellos eran sus amigos, Naraku al fin parecía estar frente a ellos en una pelea que terminaría con uno de los dos bandos. Inuyasha tuvo que reconocer que sintió la mayor de las alegrías al volver a ver a cada uno de sus amigos, sintiendo una suave magia la cual Kagome le había enseñado, la de sentir confianza, la de la amistad constante y verdadera.  
  
Fue un crudo día, en que todos estuvieron en peligro de perecer, las horas se tornaron grises y tras lamentos el desenlace a tan esperada batalla llegó... no sin antes cobrar victimas, entre ellas a la causante de los pesares del hanyou, Kikyou había muerto...  
  
No había sentido tristeza, pero si cierta lastima por la mujer, ahora la veía morir, dejando de lado su rencor, se acerco a ella para despedirla, esta le sonrió sádicamente, ¿por qué lo había hecho?, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, Kikyou en un último segundo había dejado la vida terrenal, para regresar a donde siempre perteneció, paso a ser cenizas y huesos. Tras aquello la batalla llegó a momento cumbre y con la unión de todos Naraku fue vencido, al fin la merecida victoria había llegado, dejándolos algo heridos pero conocedores de una nueva felicidad, pues junto a esa victoria también se unía un sentimiento de libertad, al fin daban paz a todos a aquellos que habían tenido miseria en sus vidas por culpa de aquel ser.  
  
No fue de extrañar que Inuyasha partiera al instante a gran velocidad, todos sabían su destino.. el pozo, seguramente desesperado de poder cruzarlo y darle las buenas noticias a Kagome, Sango y Miroku se abrazaron de manera enternecida, con esa batalla había llegado el fin de sus pesares, había sabor amargo, la joven exterminadora había tenido que pagar caro esa victoria, perdiendo a su hermano Kohaku, pero sabía que ahora este descansaría en paz, y además... no estaría sola, ahora tenía a el monje junto a ella, el hombre al cual amaba y así mismo, el monje poseía su amor solo para él. El pequeño Kitsune mostró una mueca de desagrado, estaba feliz por sus amigos.. pero, debían besarse frente a él???...... escondió su carita en el lomo de Kirara. Todos ahora estaban al fin tranquilos, pero solo les faltaba algo... Kagome...  
  
El hanyou se encontraba a la salida del pozo en la época feudal, a punto de romper en llanto, había tratado de cruzar el pozo pero.... muy a su pesar, no había logrado traspasar de época... ¿qué había ocurrido?.....Kikyou había muerto pero el seguía allí... recordó la mirada de Kikyou antes de morir, la sonrisa sádica de esta, lo había mirado triunfante, pues lo había hecho, aunque ella moría, el no podría lograr la tan codiciada felicidad, no podría ir junto a Kagome, junto a su verdadero amor... Había logrado a través de un sello infalible separarlos por la eternidad.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ya iban casi dos años desde que Kagome había partido.... el había esperado unos meses luego de la victoria, esperando y buscando manera de lograr comunicarse con su amada, todo en vano, cada día perdía más las esperanzas, había mantenido la perla completa intacta, pensando que con esta podría conectar los tiempos, sin logros positivos.... luego de eso había tomado una decisión, ya no deseaba ser un hanyou, quería dejar de sufrir, había pensado pedir ser un youkai.... pero no había podido pedirlo a la perla, aunque el sentimiento que tenía, aunque amar se le hacía tan doloroso, no deseaba dejar de hacerlo, muy al contrarió de lo que todos pensaban, el hanyou llamado Inuyasha desapareció una tarde, para regresar en luna llena, de manera humana... Así había pasado aquellos años, trabajando para los aldeanos, teniendo una vida normal, cuidando a veces de sus "sobrinos", los cuales a pesar de tener apenas poco tiempo de vida, parecían pequeños demonios, es que había sido una sorpresa.... Primero enterarse de que Miroku y Sango se casarían, luego de la venida de retoños de ellos..... y para colmo..... DOS!!!!!!!, Inuyasha había encontrado cierta alegría en aquellos pequeños que poseían los ojos de su padre, pero el carácter de la madre.  
  
Aún cuando muchas mujeres le rodeaban constantemente, el prefería mantenerse distante, se hacía irresistible a las mujeres de todas las edades, poseía su clásico carácter, aunque estaba marcado por el silencio, no dejaba que nadie se le acercará más de lo esperado, aunque era muy servicial con todos, pocas veces se le oía hablar a exceptuar que tratase de enterarse e problemas y buscar soluciones a estos, y solo se le veía sonreír cuando se encontrase en compañía de los pequeños hijos de Sango y Miroku, de los recién nombrados o del pequeño Kitsune, el cual se había transformado en un hijo a quien cuidaba con esmeró, sabiendo que así lo hubiese querido Kagome.  
  
Aquella mañana se encontraba solo, el Kitsune había salido temprano, ya se cumplían dos largos años, miró con tristeza al vació del lugar, tratando de encontrar algo que le devolviese la alegría, solo pudo imaginar entonces el rostro de su amada esa mañana en que había tenido que dejarla, una suave y triste sonrisa de esbozo en su rostro dejando entrever sus más profundos y ocultos pensamientos... en un suave susurro pareció hablarle a la imagen que en su mente se hacía presente.  
  
-Solo quiero...... que seas feliz mi adorada Kagome...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Aquel día en que se había cumplido un año de la separación una luz rosada había inundado el lugar, dirigiéndose al cuarto donde dormía la pequeña, Kagome pareció no preocuparse, algo en esa cálida luz que se colaba en su espacio se le hacía conocida, en cambio su esposo paresia preocupado y había ido al instante hacía donde dormía la niña para encontrarla en un sueño profundo. La pequeña era hermosa, se parecía mucho a Kagome, aunque poseía ciertos rasgos que no pertenecían a la familia y que se hacían claros aunque esta apenas tenía unos meses. Fueron extrañas las circunstancias por las cuales había contraído matrimonio con la joven Kagome, es decir, el siempre sintió algo por ella, y no dudo en salvar el honor de la joven proponiéndole matrimonio, el cual fue aceptado, se había casado con la joven, llevaban poco menos de un año... pero aun así su vida parecía cualquier cosa menos la de una pareja, escasas veces se habían besado, no por que el no quisiera, es más.... aún su amor no era consumado... ¿La niña?... pues, era un misterio, Kagome nunca quiso decirle quien era el padre de esta, y el no había deseado incomodarla por ningún motivo.  
  
-Hoyo... ves que no era nada...:- dijo media dormida Kagome viendo a su esposo frente a la cuna de la pequeña Midoriko  
  
-Si Kagome.... tenías razón...:- pronunció este saliendo de sus pensamientos:- Ve a acostarte, no querrás enfermar....:- termino por decir este viendo como la joven le dirigía una suave sonrisa no sin antes ver a su pequeña y mirarla con ternura.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome había estado muy triste ese día, fue extraño que por respuesta su madre dijese algo de que se cumplían dos años y que aquella era la razón....¿Dos años de que?..... prefirió no indagar nada, su esposa se había ido a trabajar temprano, pero aun así lo habían notado todos, desde el día anterior había estado triste y a concluir por sus ojos irritados y algo hinchados esta había estado llorando a escondidas de todos.  
  
Pero aún así sabía que su mujer evitaría estar en ese estado aquel día, habían prometido llevar a la pequeña Midoriko a pasear a causa de su año cinco meses, era extraño ver como esa pequeña tenía extrañas características sobre naturales, como su agilidad tan especial, si por poco se podría decir que había nacido caminando, se le veía correr con su escaso tiempo de vida, pero al contrario, en cuanto a palabras solo se dignaba a decir ammi, lo que debían suponer como un "mami" y na o feh, frases que se hacían muy comunes en al pequeña y que cada vez que esta las pronunciaban provocaban la mirada cargada de dulzura y nostalgia de su madre.  
  
Iba con algo de entretención, quizás con que se encontraría al ir a despertar a la pequeña, en realidad todo había sido extraño para él. Cuando supo que Kagome estaba embarazada no dudo en ayudarle, sabía que aunque el o la bebe no eran de el, provocarían problemas a esa muchachita a quien amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, fue por eso que no dudo en comprometerse con ella y pedirle matrimonio, el cual se efectúo con pocas personas y a extrañeza de todos los invitados. Pero nadie quiso preguntar nada..... casi cinco meses después del matrimonio nació esa pequeña niña de ojos dorados, la cual el había aceptado como suya desde un primer instante, la niña era pequeña de buenas a primeras, pues había nacido a los siete meses de manera prematura, pero totalmente sana, aunque se veía frágil como su madre, poseía una energía sobre natural que aquel quien veía a la pequeña percibía al instante.  
  
Cuando la pequeña cumplió los cinco meses esa extraña luz entro a la casa, al cuarto de la pequeña, desde ese día por extraño que sonase la madre de la niña decidió que esta debía llamarse Midoriko. Fue así que la pequeña Midoriko se convirtió en la alma del hogar, irradiaba luz y energía, parecía ser el motivo de existencia de su madre y el ser más preciado para esta.  
  
Otro punto era el hecho que el templo había cambiado un tanto, Kagome trataba de supervisarlo lo mejor posible, en esos dos años su abuelo se había vuelto aún más fantástico en sus historias, pero de lo que jamás se hablaba era de las causas para haber sellado por completo el paso a la habitación del pozo, estaba estrictamente prohibido acercarse.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Al entrar al cuarto de la pequeña vio el desorden dejado por esta, parecía que un huracán había arrasado todo, pero...LA NIÑA NO ESTABA!!........ supuso que se había escapado para ir a jugar, salió con rapidez de la habitación, hacía el patio, par encontrarse con al pequeña.... A PUNTO DE ENTRAR A EL CUERTO DEL POZO!!...... el pobre de Hoyo trato de alcanzarlo, solo logrando caer junto a ella por el pozo.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Se sintió algo extraño, había demasiada luz, miro a su alrededor para ver a la pequeña Midoriko subiendo por las paredes con gran agilidad, demonios si que era un caso especial esa niña, al salir tras de esta noto que..... no estaban en el templo....... solo había un pozo rodeado de verde, la luz del sol penetrante, parecía libre de las ataduras de la cuidad, un verdadero paraíso.... pero...¿CÓMO?......hacía tan poco estaba en un lugar y ahora..??  
  
Un Kitsune lo miraba extrañado........ aquel hombre llevaba ropas que no eran de la época....... es decir....¿sería del tiempo de Kagome?, una sonrisa le cubrió el rostro, se acerco a este, pero se detuvo al ver a una pequeña con ojitos llorosos, era apenas una bebita, estaba en pie, pero parecía restregarse los ojitos con las manitas....  
  
-ammi.... :- pronunció entre sollozos, el Kitsune se acerco a la niña, pero el joven de extrañas ropas se interpuso amenazante.  
  
-No te acerques a mi hija...... ser:- pronuncio este sin saber a que realmente se enfrentaba.  
  
-Perdone usted....... soy un kitsune y mi nombre es Shippo......:- dijo con gran gracia el kitsune, dándole confianza a Hoyo quien lo veía más tranquilo. De repente la niña que los veía tranquila rompió en llanto.  
  
-Perdona Shippo... :- sonrió el hombre:- tu me puedes decir donde hallar comida o agua.... la pequeña tiene hambre:- dijo con una pequeña gotita corriéndole por la frente. A lo que el kitsune sonrió y asintió, guiándole hasta su hogar en la aldea, donde se hallaba Inuyasha.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Mientras caminaba seguido por el hombre que iba cargando a la pequeña, se extraño al verla más fijamente, esta tenía cabellos azabache y un rostro que le recordaba a ... KAGOME... si, se parecía demasiado a esta. Pero prefirió no hacer preguntas aunque la curiosidad de saber de donde provenía tal sujeto le mantenía enloquecido.  
  
Al llegar el kitsune los guío al interior de la antigua choza o cabaña que habitaba junto a Inuyasha, este parecía estar en pie ya, vio extrañado a los invitados, más aun cuando reconoció en el joven vestimentas de la época de Kagome.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Luego de largas horas Hoyo les explico de donde venía e Inuyasha como sabía de dicha época y donde se encontraba Hoyo ahora... pero sin nombrar ninguno a Kagome, la pequeña se había quedado dormida en el futón, y el padre de esta parecía cansado.  
  
-¿Dónde puedo tomas un baño?.- pregunto algo avergonzado de abusar de al hospitalidad.  
  
-Aquí no hay, pero cerca se encuentra un río:- comento el ex hanyou, sin tomar mucha atención al visitante:- Shippo... acompáñalo.:- el kitsune asintió y acompaño a Hoyo, dejando a Inuyasha solo, después de todo..... se cumplían dos años ya, y estaba claro que este desearía estar solo y tranquilo......  
  
Pero la tranquilidad duró solo unos minutos, la pequeña se despertó causando gran alboroto, que el ex hanyou tendría que lidiar el solo, le pareció extraño que tan pequeña criatura fuera ta ágil, y mostrara tanta destreza, además.....GRITABA DEMASIADO....... la miro de cerca tratando de calmarla, pidiéndole a suplicas que no corriese así. La pequeña se detuvo en seco, mirándolo con sus ojitos dorados fijos en Inuyasha, pareció encontrar algo desconocido en el.  
  
-appi... (Papi------ es pequeña!!!!!!!)...:- pronunció con gran sonrisa la pequeña  
  
-O.o.....que????????......... no te equivocas pequeña........ tu papi esta por allí:- dijo apuntando en cualquier dirección, viendo como la niña empezaba a sollozar, haciendo pucheros.:- NO.... NO LLORES!!!!!!!.....esta bien...si dime así.....pero no llores si pequeña:- le decía mientras nervioso y sin saber que hacer la cargaba entre sus brazos, la pequeña le sonrió.  
  
-papi:- volvió a decir, poniendo una dulce carita, mientras se acomodaba en los brazos del hanyou. Es te además de conmovido y descubriendo lo lindo que debía ser padre, notó que la pequeña tenía gran parecido con Kagome...... Kagome:- susurro...... que cosas pensaba........ después de todo estaba afectado ahora la veía en todas partes para colmo.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Mamá!, Sota!, abuelo!!:- Grito la joven:- Ya llegué!!  
  
-Donde estas mi pequeña Midoriko!:- grito la madre llevando en sus manos las golosinas preferidas de su pequeña... nunca dejaba que las comiera, pues sabía lo dañinas que eran para sus recién salidos dientecitos, pero deseaba mimarla ese día... se lamento al mismo tiempo el haber dejado que Shippo comiera tantos... un pensamiento se avecino al instante....¿qué será de Shippo?..... de seguro...... Inuyasha lo cuida bien........ INUYASHA:- murmuro, viendo como su madre con preocupación la encontraba en la sala.  
  
-Te hemos tratado de comunicar en todas partes.... Hoyo y Midoriko....... cayeron por el pozo!!:- dijo la madre angustiada.  
  
-Donde están?.....están ellos bien?:- pregunto la joven preocupada y angustiada.  
  
-Es ese el problema...... al parecer.... han viajado a la época antigua...:- murmuro la señora Higurashi, ante la sorpresa de la joven Miko.  
  
-Pero si hace dos años que nadie a podido pasar aquel pozo:- pronunció esta con asombro aún mayor para dirigirse al pozo y notar que este estaba abierto, y según lo que le decían sus poderes de Miko... con un sello que había sido roto de manera definitiva.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Miroku había decidido que debían visitar a su amigo aquel día, de seguro estaría triste, eso era claro, peor sabían que la compañía de los pequeños le tendrían que devolver la sonrisa, Sango fue la primera en entrar y gran asombró al ver a EL FRIO Inuyasha , cargando a una pequeña de manera enternecedora....acaso...... le estaba cantando?...pues si, Inuyasha con infinita ternura la acunaba en sus brazos, ante la sorpresa del ahora también llegado monje, la exterminadora y el monje lo miraban atónitos, este notó las visitas y callo al instante, algo avergonzado.  
  
-Tío Inu!!...... ana primita?:- pregunto el más curioso de los pequeños acercándose a su tío Inuyasha, este solo pareció espetar negativamente algo molesto, o simulando estarlo.  
  
-Feh!... ¿qué cosas les dices a tus hijos Miroku!:- Espeto el ex hanyou. Ante la mirada sorprendida del monje, pero sobre todo la mirada analizadora de la exterminadora.  
  
-Inuyasha........ esa niña...... se parece a Kagome....:- pronunció la exterminadora. El joven pareció sorprenderse, y más aun cuando vio como el monje concordaba con su esposa de manera afirmativa, es decir que no solo el pareció notar eso.... pero....era imposible......  
  
Kagome..... podrías haber tenido una hija........ lograste ser feliz..... eso esta bien, pero.... ME OLVIDASTE??........ yo no lo he hecho...... no puedo...... y si tu si lo hiciste???...después de todo fui tan idiota antes de notar lo que sentía, jamás merecí tu dulce amor.... pero........ ¿ME OLVIDO?......que demonios pienso, ni siquiera se si es así...... pero si no es esta pequeña...... quizás es otra u otro...... alguien comparte tu lecho?.que fue de ti......KAGOME TE NECESITO:::::NECESITO SABER DE TI!  
  
-Ya vasta!, esta pequeña llego con su padre, al parecer cayeron por el pozo....:- pronunció seguro este  
  
-El pozo??:- pregunto el monje:- y como se rompió el sello de Kikyou?:- pregunto aun más asombrado. Inuyasha lo miro sin tener respuestas.  
  
-LA pequeña vino con su padre...... preguntémosle a él... esto es bastante extraño:- inquirió la exterminadora. Ante la afirmación de todos los presentes, mientras los pequeños jugaban en el rincón viendo fijamente a la pequeña niña que dormía en los brazos de su tío Inu.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome sentía gran temor...... si Kikyou notaba que alguien había cruzado el pozo quizás de que sería capaz, su pequeña hija..... no podía permitir que nada le sucediese a la pequeña....... que haría!!, no importaba que le ocurriese a ella, pero Midoriko era lo único que le quedaba de aquel gran amor que sentía, que aun sentía a pesar del tiempo, pues jamás había vuelto a querer ni a sentir, como lo hizo por Inuyasha, tenía miedos y preguntas, ¿cómo fue que cruzaron el pozo?.....que sucedió?...... vería a Inuyasha??..... eso le asustaba, no sabía como responder, no hallaba respuestas, temía por todo, cuando vio que salía para ver al vegetación del Sengoku estuvo segura, algo sobrenatural lo había cambiado todo..... pero a su favor o en su contra?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
El Kitsune regresó algo agitado...... la había visto llegar cuando paso junto a Hoyo cerca del pozo....... era KAGOME, pero se había alejado al verla llegar sin saber como acercarse a ella, la miró de lejos, al verla ir tras del hombre, siguiéndolo en dirección a la aldea supo por alguna extraña razón que irían a la cabaña donde se hallaba la pequeña........ quizás era por que su olfato ya más desarrollado se lo decía, esa pequeña y Kagome tenían un aroma muy similar.  
  
-Esta bien ella?:- pregunto preocupada la madre.  
  
-Si, se quedo con un aldeano.....:- sonrió el joven  
  
-Corremos peligro aquí..... sobre todo ella.........debemos irnos:- dijo angustiada esta, mientras Hoyo la conducía hacía donde se hallaba la pequeña.  
  
Kagome pareció olvidar modales y entro con estrépito a la cabaña, llevándose la mayor sorpresa de su vida, ahí estaba el...... Inuyasha, de manera humana, cargando a su hija.......a la hija de ambos.... lo contemplo sin poder pronunciar palabras, viendo que Hoyo de manera nerviosa miraba la escena...... pero algo le hizo cambiar esa mirada a una triste, conocía a Kagome, sabía que esa mirada era la que tenía hacía hace más de dos años, una mirada que se había perdido... que jamás fue para él, una mirada cargada de dulzura.... de amor.... supo entonces que conocía a aquel ser y que quizás era esa persona que tenía el corazón de Kagome por la eternidad en su poder.  
  
La pequeña despertó al oler el aroma de su madre.  
  
-ammi!!:- grito saltando con agilidad de los brazos del ex hanyou hacía los de Kagome, esta pareció palidecer al ver como la mirada dulce del ex hanyou al verla llegar se tornaba fría y cargada de rencor.. Inuyasha jamás la había mirado con rencor.  
  
La había oído llamarla así....... era la hija de Kagome y de aquel hombre!!!!!!!!!!! Que falso era el amor, parecía que jamás podrían vivir el uno sin el otro, peor ahora ella si era feliz en cambio, tenía toda una vida!!!!! Una vida que debería ser junto a el, no junto a ese tal Hoyo........ Kagome........ como había sido capas de amar a otro, de estar junto a otro, cuando el en cambio, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, las ilusiones y esperanzas que le dejaban existir moribundo, las cuales de golpe al verla parecieron devolverle la vida, ahora lo cargaban de odio, de dolor........ pero que decía...... ella también tenía derecho a tener una vida normal........ estaba bien, eso no podía cambiarse, peor no dejaría que ella sintiera que en cambio la vida de el había sido un completo desastre... si ella había logrado ser feliz, pues el también.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha volvía a sonreírle, pero ya no con dulzura, sino como con cierta extraña sensación como...indignación??......que....... no entendía, kagome no entendía nada. Pero prefería no aventurarse a preguntar nada, después de todo esa no era su primera prioridad........ después si había oportunidad trataría de hablar con aquel que era el eterno dueño de su corazón.  
  
-Debo irme....... corremos peligro aquí...:- pronuncio la Miko, a lo que Sango quien había salido de su sorpresa la miró atónita, pero sonriente.  
  
-Kikyou murió hace mucho:- dijo esta:- Kagome........ como me alegra verte otra vez!:- dijo al exterminadora abrazándola con dulzura. Kagome pareció calmarse...... podría hablar con Inuyasha sobre todo por que no entendía por que razón este...... era humano??..... habían tantas preguntas y ahora el tiempo no estaba sobre ellos, ahora podría disfrutar y saber al verdad....VIVIR.......  
  
Kagome pareció sorprendida de la astucia de los pequeños hijos de Sango y Miroku y ver como estos jugaban con su pequeña hija, Sango hablaba con ella en una esquina, pero no habían tocado el tema de Inuyasha aún, mientras este se mantenía aislado de todos, sin mirar a nadie, dolido, herido, sin querer acercarse a nadie, veía como todos disfrutaban, pero nadie pensaba en el dolor que el sentía, de ver a su amada Kagome, ahora la mujer de otro, la madre de una niña que no era de el.  
  
-Dime algo Sango.... ¿Por qué esta humano.....?...¿por qué esta tan frío?......ocurre algo malo?:- pregunto Kagome, sango negó.  
  
-EN realidad creo que nadie entiende nada....... pero creo que es mejor no indagar, lo mejor es que aproveches y hables con el:- dijo Sango.  
  
-Pero cuando......:- kagome sonrió.......:- tienes razón ya habrá tiempo:- sonrió:- ahora cuéntame más de los pequeños si?  
  
-Que más quieres que diga...... pero dime algo Kagome...... esa niña....... por que se llama así......sabes por que pudieron cruzar el pozo?:- pregunto al tiempo que su marido y el de Kagome se acercaban mientras Shippo se preocupaba de los pequeños.  
  
Inuyasha no sabía que hacer, sentía rencor, notó entonces que la pequeña lo miraba con fijación, con ternura, el hanyou no podía sentir rencor ante tan tierna niña, más aun si veía en ella la hermosura de Kagome... el hanyou no pudo más que sonreírle e invitarle a que fuese a jugar con sus amigos, mientras el se ponía de pie, observaba una vez a Kagome y salía a la penumbra de la ya presente noche.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Pues...... se llama Midoriko, por que........... nunca pude saberlo... fue extraño, cuando ella cumplió cinco meses una luz cegadora entro al templo, directo a la habitación de la pequeña, entonces sentí que debía llamarse así......  
  
-Cinco meses......:- murmuro el monje:- no fue más o menos cuando Inuyasha uso la perla para ser humano?.- pregunto el monje a su esposa, quien asintió sin ver gran relevancia....  
  
_ pues creo que se por que pudieron cruzar el pozo y por que la pequeña se llama así:- todos lo miraron inquisitivamente, con gran expectación.  
  
-La sacerdotisa Midoriko, es decir su alma, habitaba al interior de la perla, Inuyasha la utilizó....... seguramente el alma de Midoriko entro en el cuerpo de la pequeña cruzando las barreras del tiempo, transformando a la pequeña en la llave para cruzar los tiempos...... y además, como usted(dirigiéndose a Kagome), posee poderes espirituales pudo percibir esa presencia... por cuya razón llamo así a su hija... lo que no entiendo es por que, la alma de la sacerdotisa Midoriko entro en el cuerpo de su hija señorita Kagome... es extraño... no entiendo....  
  
Kagome pareció entender algo con una frase que le rondo la mente, un vinculo entre ambas épocas.......  
  
-Pues...... Midoriko es mi hija.....y de.......Inuyasha:- murmuro la joven tratando de esconderse, pero no parecieron sorprenderse...  
  
-Lo sabía!:- dijo la exterminadora:- fue por los ojos:- sonrió al ver el rostro de su amiga, tratando de calmarle. Hoyo en cambio pareció entender esa mirada cálida que notó al verla llegar y encontrarse con el joven.....Inuyasha... era el gran amor de la vida de Kagome, el único y verdadero amor y Midoriko a la cual quería como si fuese su hija, el fruto de tan gran sentimiento.  
  
-Pues... creo entonces que debe hablar con Inuyasha:- hablo el monje.... lo vi salir hace un rato y a juzgar por su rostro no se veía muy bien:- termino por decir, Kagome iba a negar viendo a Hoyo, pero fue este mismo quien con una mirada cargada de comprensión le invito a salir.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome salió apresurada de la choza, buscando donde este se encontraba, el poseedor de su alma, de su ser, fue extraño, como de costumbre este no estaba en el árbol sagrado.... al contrarió se hallaba frente al pozo, viendo con fijación este, pero sin vida en su mirada. Kagome sonrió al encontrarle, parecía que al fin podría decir al total verdad que tanto tiempo guardo, lo veía intensamente cargada de amor, pero en cambio este seguía negándole la mirada que ella esperaba, el joven ex hanyou se volteo al oír ruidos tras de él, suponiendo se trataba de Kagome, sabiendo bien cual sería el discurso a dar, ya no le importaba si la hería con este, después de todo, ella le había roto cada pequeña esperanza, estaba lleno de dolor, de rencor.... solo le pediría que se fuera, que continuase con su feliz vida, como el lo haría con la suya.  
  
-Veo que tienes una linda niña:- pronunció el hanyou poniendo en uso una de sus más frías expresiones, sin dejar entre ver su dolor.  
  
-Inuyasha... es de eso de lo que debo hablarte :- dijo esta con nerviosismo, tratando de armarse de valor.  
  
-No creo que haya nada que decir, me alegra verte ser feliz, yo por mi parte también lo soy......... pude olvidarte Kagome.... me dolía amarte, pero al igual que tu a mi......yo pude olvidarte:- pronuncio este con sequedad. Kagome solo atino a bajar la mirada, sintiendo que su rostro se desfiguraba del dolor que le causaban semejantes palabras.  
  
-No puedes hablar en serio:- pensó sin saber que había pronunciado esto en voz alta de manera inconsciente.  
  
-Por que?:- dijo este con frialdad.......:- esperabas solo tu poder rearmas tu vida...... yo también lo hice...... es más....... he sido muy feliz...... desde que Kikyou murió pude empezar una vida nueva, he conocido mujeres esplendorosas....... verdaderamente bellas:- dijo el ex hanyou, casi rompiéndose ante las últimas palabras pero armándose de valor causado por ese rencor que le corría por las venas y le llenaba el ser de palabras cargadas de fiereza.  
  
-Entonces.....si lograste olvidarme por completo?:- pregunto la joven Miko, mirando un punto desconocido en el infinito vació  
  
-Para que ocupar nuestro corazón con el pasado, si podemos hallar nuevas sensaciones en el presente y en el futuro?:- espetó el es hanyou. La joven levanto la mirada, de manera fija le vio dolida.  
  
-Entonces será mejor que parta cuanto antes.... después de todo... ya no hay nada que hablar:- pronunció la miko dando la espalda al hanyou....:- tu nunca me amaste en verdad.... me ha quedado claro:- pronunció esta sintiendo como un nudo en su garganta le prohibía seguir hablando.  
  
-Tu tampoco a mí....... concuerdo contigo... vete y llévate a toda tu gente contigo.:- Pronunció secamente el hanyou, asombrándose a sí mismo de haber pedido tal estupidez a su amada, después de rogar el reencuentro, solo había podido decir hirientes frases en contra de la que fuese todo para el. Kagome salió corriendo en dirección a la cabaña, sin ser notado por el ex hanyou, como esta lloraba desesperada, por al frialdad de las palabras del joven, esperanzas rotas por doquier, los sueños eran solo niebla, no existían, eran una quimera, un amor que parecía ser.... un sueño que se convertía en pesadilla, desaparecer, huir, solo eso deseaba, solo una salida, la misma por la cual había llegado, peor esta vez para dejar en el pasado cualquier recuerdo, si se iba, esta vez dejaría todo los recuerdos allí, en el Sengoku, para que se los llevara el viento, la brisa, la lluvia..... se cubrieran con el polvo... recuerdos que ella había cuidado con todo su ser y que solo en segundos Inuyasha había transformado en pesadillas, en dolor...... Por lo menos se llevaba una amarga alegría.. Inuyasha a diferencia de ella había logrado la felicidad.......  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha la vio correr, se tranquilizo de ver esto, no quería seguir mintiendo aun más.....se sentía un completo idiota, por lo menos esta parecía haber entendido... trato de consolarse, cuando oyó la voz de aquel que había llegado con su Kagome.......  
  
-Hoyo.... que haces aquí....?:- pregunto el ex hanyou.  
  
_seguí a Kagome.... tu.... sabes lo que acabas de hacer??:- pregunto el joven esposo de Kagome  
  
-Si...... y no me mires así......fue lo mejor para todos:- pronuncio Inuyasha:- ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas importantes que hacer...  
  
-Que jamás la amaste???:- pregunto Hoyo, sin entender el actuar de Inuyasha, lo había visto ver a Kagome cuando esta llego, ambos emanaban absoluto amor, el sabía que la perdería al verla ir, peor prefería eso.... y al fin saber que la pobre joven podría ser feliz, peor vio tal atrocidad por parte de el ex hanyou... aun así deseaba que las cosas se arreglaran , peor parecía que Inuyasha no deseaba razonar... quizás se había equivocado y lo que decía Inuyasha era la verdad...jamás la había amado de verdad.  
  
-Que importa......ella tampoco a mí......... si no.........dime tu.... por que aprendió a ser feliz sin mi...... por que tiene una hija contigo... por que jamás trato de volver?:- poco a poco la voz del hanyou pareció romperse, para dejarlo desnudo en sus sentimientos frente a Hoyo, poco a poco lagrimas corrían pos sus mejillas, dejando el salino sabor de la tristeza.  
  
-Has sido un tonto.... :- pronunció hoyo ante la sorpresa del ex hanyou:- ella no volvió por que no podía...... primero por que no sabíamos como hacerlo y segundo... por que tenía miedo de que esa tal Kikyou le hiriera.. más aún cuando tenía una niña que lo era todo para ella:- pronuncio Hoyo  
  
-SI...... su pequeña hija:- dijo sin poder sentir rencor hacía la pequeña.  
  
-Imagínate...... si esa tal Kikyou la odiaba por que supuestamente le había arrebatado tu corazón como se pondría al saber que tenían una hija:- continuó diciendo Hoyo. Inuyasha pareció entrar en un shock, un trance que le provoco un estremecimiento en todo su ser, su corazón pareció volcarse en 180 ° sintiendo temor, rabia, pero esta vez hacía si mismo....  
  
-Perdona:- dijo tragando con dificultad....:- has dicho que es mi hija??:- pregunto el ahora humano mirando con sorpresa a Hoyo.  
  
-Por supuesto.... por alguna razón tiene esa destreza tan extraña, además por lo que me acaban de contar los allí presentes amigos tuyos, que ella se la pase diciendo Feh no es casualidad.. no es así??  
  
-F..... Entonces acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida...:- concluyo Inuyasha.  
  
-Ella te ama...... llevamos tiempo de casados y jamás le he tocado un pelo...no por que no quiera yo..... sino por que eres el único que podría tener su vida o su corazón....... su ser te pertenece..... por eso se que lo más justo es que tu lo sepas y trates de no cometer errores que les arruinaran la vida no solo a ustedes dos que se aman, sino también Midoriko.  
  
-Inuyasha......que le dijiste?????:- grito el kitsune, sacando de la conversación a ambos hombres....:- Kagome ha tomado a la pequeña y viene en esta dirección... pero se ha despedido de todos...... y pidió que tu (señalando a Hoyo), te vallas por el pozo en cuanto puedas....:- que sucedió hace poco parecía contenta, ahora solo puedo ver tristeza en su rostro... has ta parece que...  
  
-Aquí estabas Hoyo....:- pronunció Kagome quien iba con la pequeña semi dormida en sus brazos...... :- esta visita ya duro lo suficiente... no es así Inuyasha......??..... debemos irnos ya...:- dijo esta con furia en su mirada, pero sobre todo con dolor guardado en su ser..... corrompiéndole el alma. Inuyasha sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho...... que estupidez había cometido, hasta donde llegaba el orgullo que había terminado por herir lo que más amaba después que tras tantas inclemencias habían logrado reunirse, ella se había acercado a aclararlo todo y el como un idiota le había negado la posibilidad...... ahora ella estaba dolida... pero que desenlace podría tener ese dolido corazón...  
  
-Cometí un error:- espetó el hanyou sintiendo como se le salía el corazón al ver la mirada cargada de dolor que Kagome le dirigía, mientras Hoyo le señalaba a los presentes que se retiran y estos obedecían( pues como creen las costumbres continúan, todos estaban listos para espiar....pero este es un caso bastante más complicado..... definitivamente no debían interferir así que accedieron a irse.  
  
-Déjame cargarla..... hablen ustedes:- dijo Hoyo cargando a la pequeña llevándola consigo y cruzand0 el pozo, ante la mirada de pocos amigos de Kagome.  
  
-Fue conocerme...... o haber creído amarme....?:- pregunto con aún más frialdad de la que antes usará el ex hanyou.  
  
-Te equivocas....... yo....... estaba cegado por los celos........ debes escucharme...por favor:- suplico el hanyou sintiendo como ante cada palabra el rostro de Kagome se hacía más duro.  
  
-No permitiré que vuelvas a herirme...... no te voy a escuchar..así como tu no me oíste a mi........:- pronunció esta derramando espesas lágrimas, dejando en claro al hanyou que había herido en sobre manera el corazón de la Miko.  
  
-Kagome:- murmuro tratando de acercársele.... esta le respondió alejándose de él....  
  
-No me alejes de ella........ yo no sabía.....:- pronunció el ex hanyou, con lagrimas en sus ojos. Dejando ver que sufría en sobre manera, temeroso de perderlas a ambas. Kagome lo miro con algo de compasión  
  
-Veo que Hoyo te lo ha dicho....... no te preocupes......podrás ir a verla..... pero a mi no te vuelvas a acercar..me has hecho demasiado daño........ y creo que tenías razón:- dijo bajando el tono imponente, dejando una voz sombría y cargada de dolor, con angustia, lagrimas imponentes bañando su rostro, dejando una dolorosa visión al ex hanyou, quien no podía sentirse mas destruido de saberse causante de esa tristeza en su amada.:- Para que ocupar nuestro corazón con el pasado, si podemos hallar nuevas sensaciones en el presente y en el futuro?... murmuro la joven recordando las palabras del ex hanyou:- Nuca quise creer que tu me olvidarías, por que para mí tu eras todo......pero tan poco te costo sacarme de tu memoria...de tu corazón??........ yo en cambio deje mi corazón contigo.... y lo has destrozado....... :- dijo esta con voz entrecortada por las lagrimas........:- tienes razón..además tengo un esposo que me ama...y que jamás me causaría el dolor que tu me has causado...... todos los bellos recuerdos.. los transformaste en dolor....... en algo que ya no tiene el valor de darme fuerzas, sino que de destruirme........ Esta vez es mejor sea definitivo entre nosotros dos....... adiós Inuyasha...se feliz... por que yo ahora si trataré de serlo.  
  
Inuyasha la miro acongojado, sin poder decir nada la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, cada palabra, cada gesto de su Kagome.... ella no había sido orgullosa como el...... ella había derramado lagrimas cargadas de dolor...... ella lo amaba..... deseo poder borrar tales palabras de la mente de su amada...... borrar ese dolor innecesario, había provocado en ella una herida infinita, pues el sabía que de haber sido el quien hubiese pasado por aquello hubiese muerto por el desamor. Comenzó a llorar, sin ocultar más nada en el cabello de su amada, repitiendo una y mil veces que le perdonase....que su orgullo había ganada..que era un idiota.......que la amaba por sobre todo, los celos........ había perdido la cordura, y ahora estaba a punto de perderlo todo. Kagome pareció mirarlo con dulzura, estaba dolida, pero aún así tenía ese poder de perdonar a cada ser, tenía un don maravilloso de ser un ser cargado de amor. LA ver la mirada llena de tristeza del hanyou descubrió en esos ahora humanos ojos el arrepentimiento, el amor que sentía hacía ella.  
  
-Estas seguro de lo que dices...... no quiero seguir sufriendo.........de verás ya no quiero:- pronunció la Miko.  
  
Inuyasha la vio fijamente depositando en los labios de la joven un cálido beso cargado de emociones tan distintas, pero sobre todo cargado de amor, un amor eterno que el destino casi separa... y que ahora apiadándose de este, había permitido que tras dolorosos sucesos, pudiera empezar... ambos sabiendo que de ahora en adelante tenían toda la vida por delante, ya sin grandes inclemencias, quizás si con problemas, pera que solucionarían...juntos, pues el amor verdadero y único reinaba en ellos...... y si existe este.... entonces por más terrible que se viese el futuro, podrían lograrlo....... no solo ellos.......sino todos aquellos que habían acompañándoles en tal aventura......  
  
........LA AMISTAD VERDADERA, EL AMOR QUE CRECE EN NUESTROS CORAZONES ES LO ÚNICO CAPAS DE SACARNOS DE LA OSCURIDAD.... ENCUENTRA LA VERDAD EN LAS PERSONAS QUE AMAS.... LA AMISTAD ES UN DON VALIOSO, AMOR Y AMISTAD, SENTIMIENTOS QUE PUEDEN MOVER AL MUNDO A FAVOR DEL BIENESTAR DE LA HUMANIDAD.... NO LOS PIERDAS, LUCHA POR ESTOS....... Y ENCONTRARÁS LA VERDADERA FELICIDAD.  
  
Esta frase me la escribió Sayito..... aunque no lo creas amiga... con esta frase y la idea que me habáis dado para terminar el fic moví la historia....... es sorprendente....... GRACIAS AMIGA.........  
  
Gracias a la buenita de Yui quien aquí me ayudo a escribir, es una verdadera ejecutiva como nuestra linda Kalita lo decía (....... No se como agradecer a todos..además....... T.T, lo dije una vez. Me causa penita terminar el fic...... pero debía hacerlo..... no se...quizás no quedo muy bueno el final...... pero es que no supe como hacerlo, por mi lo hubiese hecho eterno...peor ya no tenía tiempo ni ideas...... muchas me las dio Sayo( de nuevo mil gracias)... este fic era mi regalón, y lo querré por siempre......... (........... es mi fic queridito........ T.T.....no quiero terminarlo y debo ponerlo ya.............. adiós fic querido!!!!!!!  
  
Yui:- Ya pos Dark...... es hora, aunque duela........ ponlo tu.......eres la autora  
  
Dark:- creo que muchos deberíamos escribir la frase viene....... todos contribuyeron, ya fuese ideas o review... no quero  
  
Yui:- ponlo.... amiga T.T ( A MI TB ME DA PENA!!!!!!!!)  
  
FIN  
  
Ahora si, algo que me encanta, pues a sido lo que me llena de ganas, lo que me hace feliz, el apoyo incondicional de ustedes, mi razón de escribir.  
  
Si este capitulo no estuvo tan bien, pero.... verán... estaba súper apurada por un trato con sayo...subiríamos el mismo día.....me quedan unas cuantas horas para que sea el mismo día......sino me mata..jiji, después de la que le hice....... además... se me avería el compu T.T....... para más remate, se me iban las ideas....... lo de la hija es idea de Sayo, lo de la escenita en que Inu trata así a Kagome es de Yui, el desenlace final, basado en la frasecita de Sayo... por mi...:P  
  
Sesskago:- si supieses cuanto te extraño yo (Dark saca pañuelo que lleva horas usando por no querer terminar le fic y lo usa nuevamente), además me dedicaste el capitulo T.T, que eres dulce!!!!!!!!, te quiero muchísimo, no se que hice para merecer a personas como tu...... pero estoy feliz por tenerlas a ustedes T.T Un besote, te quiero mucho, de verás!! (anda aun más llorona por que termina el fic)......es que me da pena Yui!!!!!!!!!......... TE QUIERO AMIGA Sesskago!!!!!!!!!! Y SUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Yashi:- jaja...ahori si te nombro!!!!!!!!!!!!!, es que mi cabeza de pollo no se que me ocurrió........Gracias por todo el apoyo, sobre todo por el apoyo que le das a cierta insegura amiga mía.....hoy mientras leía su fic pensaba...... yo la incite a entrar, ustedes la animaron a continuar....... resultado..se esta creando un monstruo melodramático, jeje.....SAYO SI LEES ESTO::::::::FUE IDEA DE DARK!!!!!!......... D:- oyeeeeeee!........... NO EN SERIO, jaja, en cuanto a tu fic, te dejaré review.... vi que actualizaste..además que sayo me envió mail para avisarme hoy........:P...con eso me queda claro que te quiere mucho, jeje Gracias por el review..en realidad el capitulo anterior quedo buenísimo........ pareciera que me adulo.....pero..no lo escribí yo...... tu sabes Yashi.......... Tu fic en todo caso me parece espléndido, una buenísima continuación, se va a poner bueno!!!!!!! (ASÍ QUE LEAN:::EN ESPECIAL EL QUE TIENE CON Sesskago!!!!! ( );) Un beso  
  
KAGOME01:- por supuesto que puedes escribir así, he notado que es cosa de ponerle corazón.... así que si un día tienes tiempo anímate y ya verás, es cosa de poner música y adentrarse en la idea, yo de aquí hecho porras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!............ jiji Gracias por tu review, te gusta la historia!!!!!!!!! Siiiiiiii, soy media dramática, también......!!!!!!!!!!!, jeje......pero creo que aunque corto, quedaron juntos sin mucho detalle pero dejando la idea de un final feliz :P Gracias por tu review.... si te gustan los fic medios dramáticos, recomendarte el de Kalita, el de Yashi y el de Sayito, que están aquí mismo en Hispafics....... están de película, jeje :P......... yap un besito muy grande te agradezco tu apoyo y feliz de que te agrade el fic......(sin llorar)...... ese es un mensaje de Yui........ ya ves....... jeje (  
  
Sheila Ruiz:- si entendí claro........ es Inu Kagome, después de mucha lucha, muchas penas, mucho dolor...es Inu Kagome........ después de todo fue excesivo no........ pero...... perdón!!!!!, jiji Espero te agrade el capitulo final, aunque lo deje súper corto en la parte final, pero ya no daba para más..además me carcomía la pena de dejar el fic......( hay........ ya me bajo la penitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......no quero terminar!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un besote y gracias por todo el apoyo brindado ;)  
  
Chiisana Minako:- HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!; mucho tiempo Sin deprimirse........saben que me gusta irme a los extremos y mi amiga Sayo va por las mismas....... me redacto el capítulo doce tal cual me encanta hacer las historias.....bien tristonas, jeje.....(Yui:- Dark esta tratando de animarse por todos los medios......pero si le ven tiene ojitos llorosos..pobre amiga!!!!!)......... YUI!!!!!!! CALLA!!!!........... bueno esperó que el final, aunque yo le halle medio angustiante, te guste.....no me gusta mucho como quedo el final final.........pero ya lo he dicho.........no me daban para más mis neuronitas..además, penita......yap........ uff Un besote y que no te reten shi......(  
  
Kim Lin:-Jiji que bien que te ha gustado.........shi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, jeje, oye ahora si Inu se quedo con Kagome....... pero costo...juju.........soy un caso sin resolver de ME ENCANTA INU KAGO........... PERO LES HAGO SUFRIR EN TODOS LOS FICS........... jeje Gracias por todo Kim lin bonita...... de anda por el review..quizás más adelante te deje otro.,,,,,, en tu proxima actualización promesa te dejo otro......si?? ( Bueno esop Un beso  
  
Claudia:- me demore......pero lo hice.....¿qué te pareció?....... se que quizás no muy bueno...... pero..... ta he dicho mil veces..además nunca pensé fuese tan horrible terminar tu fic regalón.............Buaaaaaaaaa T.T  
  
Kasim:- no si se quedaron juntos........ pero gracias por eso de que igual hubiese quedado lindo...........T.T muchas gracias............. T.T...esperó que te guste este capitulo, que si es el final......... ( Un beso  
  
Eli:- pues gracias........ que bien, eso significa que voy avanzando. aunque con lo que me dices y pensando que el capitulo anterior lo escribió Sayo...... se creo un mounstrito y se llama sayo, jeje Gracias por tu review, te lo agradezco muchísimo, cada uno de ellos, por que han sido de gran apoyo... llego el final...... pero me deja la alegría de personas como tu, que me han animado de manera espectacular..... gracias y mil gracias Dark  
  
Nattyxan:-Mi linda niña.....primero gracias por los ánimos de tu review..eres muy tierna!!!!!!!!!, en segundo lugar, me encantaría ver tus historias........... mi mail.......... Sweet_Dreams_and_dark_night@hotmail.com........ Me harías muy feliz amiga.....en cuanto a Sayo!!!!!!!!!, pues si tiene una historia, te la recomiendo pues ha avanzado mucho en poco tiempo y creo que promete........ igual su historia se llama LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA Nuevamente te digo, encantada leo ......así que recuerda mi mail........ ahora esperó que este capitulo aunque aún no me gusta como quedo....... o quizás es la pena por terminar el fic.....pero, espero te agrade ( Un besote Tu amiga Dark  
  
Belen :- pues muchas gracias !!!!!!!!!!!!!, me costo hacer el capitulo, espero te agrade....gracias por tu gran apoyo, eres una gran amiga y persona, te estimo mucho y agradezco cada review.... y denuevo me baja la pena.......... termine el fic!!!!!!!! T.T.......nooooooooooooooo. Un beso Dark y Yui  
  
Rosalynn:- jeje, la verdad si, medio rápido, pero es que me traspapele, con eso de que después de la nada quise poner la idea de Sayo..... me quedo medio loco.......y este peor, que cada ves que veía acercarse el final me daban ganas de llorar.....y no es mentira...es que si que era mi fic regalón.....T.T.......gracias por los review.... esperó igual el capitulo final sea de tu agrado....... por que...en realidad va con cariño sobre todo para ustedes........ quienes me han apoyado mucho (YUI:_ se va a poner media llorosa...... te lo aseguro)....... GRACIAS T.T....... muchas gracias por leer el fic.......  
  
Kalita:- decirte que te extraño es poco......... Gracias...si ahora que releo tu review........ mas pena me bajo...... han sido tantas personas las que me han ayudado..es que también cada review... me anima muchísimo.....pobre sayo la he dejado loca con eso de las ideas.....pero se ha pasado.....kalita...cuando subes tu fic, lo extraño también....... de verás........ recuerdas lo que te dije de terminar este fic, al pena que me daría....... me ha sido casi imposible pensar de la tristeza........ es difícil, decirle adió a algo que le has puesto corazón, que es tu espejo de cambios, y es la muestra de trabajo de amigas..además de la muestra de apoyo de personas especiales....... Pero gracias a eso te conocí a ti Kalita......... este fic va para ti........por que al final te lo enviaré entero, jeje.....recuerdas.... cuando pueda lo haré ahora no he podido, además de mucha falla en mi compu......(......pero.....gracias a dios tu técnico fue,..... ACTUALIZA PRONTO.......me tienes impaciente Jeje Te quiero amiga Dark AND YUI.....LA EJECUTIVA QUE TE AMNDA UN BESOTE!!!!!!!  
  
goldenmoonlight13:- hacía cuanto no te veía!!!!!!!!!!!!, que bien verte denuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...se termino..ahori si......... auch..me dolió decirlo...este es mi capitulo final....... va con tristeza......... pero con amor para personas como tu que desde el primer capitulo han estado ahí.........han sido muchas.......a todas GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!...te quiere mucho Dark  
  
Y NO MIENTO:::::::: GRACIAS A TODAS LAS MARAVILLOSAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN ACOMPAÑADO EN EL FIC:::::::POR LOS ANIMOS, POR LAS FUERZAS QUE ME HAN BRINDADO::::::::::: SON PERSONAS DEMASIADO VALIOSAS; LAS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO::::::: NO ME OLVIDEN EH!!!!!!! UN BESO SU AMIGA QUE LAS QUIERE DARK MIAKA AND YUI 


	14. PROLOGO

ESTO NO HAY NECESIDAD DE LEERLO...ES PARA AGRADECER LOS REVIEW Y ADEMÁS POR QUE EN UNO EN ESPECIAL ME HABLARON DE QUE EL FINAL HABÍA QUEDADO ABIERTO, COINCIDI CON LA OPINIÓN ASÍ QUE CREE ESTO....... AUNQUE NO NOS CONOCEMOS CREO QUE TENÁS RAZÓM CLAUDIA..ASÍ QUE ESTO VA PARA TI........ VPY A AGRADECER LOS REVIEW ANTES PARA QUINES NO DESEEN LEER EL RESTO, PUES ES UN PROLOGO APRA DECIR QUE PASO..O QUE SE YO.....UNAS CUANTAS IDEAS...... NADA MÁS...........  
  
TAMBIÉN VA PARA ROSALYNN QUE HABLO DE LO DEL SEGUNDO HIJO.....APARECIERON VARIOS NIÑOS MÁS!!!!!!!! XD.....JIJI  
  
ASÍ QUE VOY A AGRADECER LOS LINDOS REVIEW QUE ME DEJARON PRIMERO T.T SON DEMASIADO TIERNAS.........GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!  
  
ShojoRanko.- Eres muy dulce.........me lagas demasiado...... y me enorgullece saber que te agrada mi escritura.... gracias por el review, por todo el apoyo..en realidad por cada palabra..... muchísimas gracias.....( Un beso Darki  
  
Nattyxan:- a mí también me encantaría saber la respuesta de aquella pregunta......T.T....... jeje........que graciosa eres..... hasta la era de los dinosaurios ya me lo imagino..pobres dinosaurios con el carácter de Inu......tendríamos una buena hipótesis de cómo y porque se extinguieron....... con la espada de Inu y su viento cortante...UF......... Y SI.......se nota que lo pero re contra amas, jeje........ Encontraste gracioso lo de la niña, jeje...... sip :P era un toque extraño....... por que, si que es raro que yo ponga algo que nos sea drama....... (aleluya!!)...en cuanto a lo de niño...pues por mail te lo explique..... jiji.....pero aquí hubo niño..es decir....acá abajo..pero nombrado......es decir.......... yo sola me enrede U.U...... gracias por tu apoyo tan incondicional, te quiero mucho y algo más...........ERES UNA TALENTOSA!!!!!!!!!!!!..... lo digo de corazón...... magnifico! Un beso tu amiga que te quiere Darki  
  
Chiisana Minako:- jeje, escribí algo luego no...aquí me ves......pero no conectada, es que Pancho mi novio me dejo estar en su compu....(Panchito esta sonrojado, por que Darki le dio 1000 besos de la alegría)......No inundes la casa....jiji.....me retan a mí :P......Gracias por tu apoyo..eres una gran persona..... en realidad no se cuando pueda seguir escribiendo, ahora he tenido más tiempo, peor creo que la próxima semana ya pasto en trabajo denuevo. (esta solo fue por que estaba media enferma con lo de la prueba)........Eso de los mail..........yo feliz de recibir!!,más si es uno cada día...que tierna!!!!!!! ( Un besito Tu amiga que te quiere Darki  
  
Atsutane:- jiji...... sin asesinatos que estoy joven......es que, en realidad..... Hoyo fue por ponerlo....quien más patético que Hoyo para hacer todo ese papel (por que a mi me da pena que siempre ande tras Kagome como perrito faldero)........si es verdad..... es decir yo creo que........ es cosa de verlo en al serie :P......pero a mi aun así me cae bien, parece que igual es bueno.......o no se....... O.o....... que bueno que te gusto el fic y el final......... (............ jiji........ fue difícil hacerlo..eres un amor.. un gran besote para ti Darki  
  
Magdaria-Sayo:- Sayis!!!!!!! A no si no..... te apuesto hubieses hecho un mega fic, eres talentosa niña......ponlo en tu cabeza..... o no........ por que si Yashi tiene razón quizás es por eso por lo que te esfuerzas y te salen tan espectaculares los capítulos.... te felicito....... GRACIAS POR TODA TU INCONDICIONAL AYUDA.. me diste ideas, redactaste capítulos, que no hiciste........ este fic también es tuyo amiga........ te quiero mucho Un besote Dark  
  
Belen:- gracias belencita.........que bien te gusto mi fic!!!!!!!!, pero no llores............ es decir....... te gusto mi fic!!!!!! Ando más fili........ aunque se termino....opss...mejor no me acuerdo, por que ahí me da penita, ya saben como soy.........jiji U.U.......Un besote, gracias por tanta linda palabra, eres un amor, te quiero muchísimo Un beso Darki  
  
Rosalynn:- gracias linda........ si quedo apuradito,, pero para ti y para Claudia hice este capitulo..para darle un algo al capi..aunque no quise hacer sufrir a Kikyou...... me creerás que tanto la odie mientras escribía que solo deseaba desaparecerla luego del fic.......O.o.......es un caso...jeje........TOY LOCA!!!!!!! Jiji Gracias por todo el apoyo, eres un verdadero amor.... de verás........espero esto te guste, es un prologo, cortito, pero con cariño, si?? Un beso Darki  
  
Claudia:- gracias por tu comentario.......hubo capitulo de eso.....y fue al instante........:P es un prologo..... va para ti y Rosalynn, quienes encontraron que algo falto....no se como habrá quedado, fue una inspiración fugaz.....nunca había tenido inspiraciones fugaces, es decir que escribo y publico altiro, siempre releo mil veces aunque no cambie nada.....U.U......... pero.......gracias por tu apoyo y ojala te guste el prologo ( Un besote Darki  
  
Sesskago:- mi niña bonita........te quiero muchoooooooo........ eres demasiado tierna y dulce............ T.T......pucha que eres linda........ mira no se si pueda hacer algo más...........hice esto, peor ya la próxima semana estro a trabajar denuevo, y quizás no tenga tiempo.......T.T......pero gracias y voy a estar al pendiente de ti.....( Si no aviso que Sayis me manda mail solo para decirme que tu, Yashi, Kala o Kim actualizo.......) :P....... te quero muchísimo, te lo repitooooooo Un besoteeeeeeeee Cuídate mucho Te quiere por siempre Darki  
  
rurouni-andrea:- mi querida sensei.... Gracias por todo, has sido muy linda, gran apoyo y te quiero muchísimo....... gracias Tu deshi Dark  
  
Yashi:- por dios entre que me conmueves, que me tienes peor que haori de Inuyasha....... y....... casi se me salen las lagrimas...... nunca pensé que alguien me dijese cosas tan lindas...... me llenaste de una alegría pero.. mi sueño al entrar a esto fue transmitir emociones y que me digas con tan bellas palabras que lo logre...... GRACIAS YASHI T.T (Panchito mirando con cara de que ocurre:- ¿Por qué esa cara??......amorcito??...) ....... Gracias amiga, te pasaste, me diste un gran regalo en este review... Te quiero muchisimooooooooooooo Un beso Darki  
  
Vivi:- de nada......gracias a ti por el apoyo..muchas veces fuiste la única persona que me apoyaba por hispa....... y Gracias nuevamente, gracias a ti por leer hasta el final........ es decir...... denuevo lo digo, tengo mucho que agradecerte Un beso Cuídate muchísimo Darki  
  
KAGOME01:- sabes lo feliz que me hace tu review... ahora si estoy segura que logre un sueño...deseaba transmitir emociones........ gracias por estar leyendo el fic desde el principio al fin......... no sabes......de verás estoy súper emocionada, me siento demasiado feliz........ son todas ustedes personas valiosísimas, que me han dado un gran regalo... el de la alegría.. el compartir, el sentir ............ estar ahí, apoyo..son tantas cosas.... muchas gracias por tu apoyo, por vivir el fic........ gracias Te quiere y esta eternamente agradecida Darki  
  
Gracias a todos quienes leyeron este fic, a quienes estuvieron aquí conmigo.......a mi Linda Kalita y a Kim Lin pequeñita!!!!!!!!! a Eli que siempre me apoyaba a través de review pucha a todas, perdonen si no alcance a nombrarlas a todas....... pero...... es que de verás son todas muy lindas personas!!!!!  
  
Lindas todas.........  
  
Les quiero muchísimo  
  
Un beso  
  
Darki  
  
PROLOGO  
  
Por Dark  
  
La vida había sido tranquila, aún cuando siempre teníamos diferencias por nuestro carácter, el amor que había entre nosotros cada día se hacía más grande por lo cual cada día era una nueva experiencia.  
  
Inuyasha, era un excelente padre, además de Midoriko teníamos un pequeño al que llamamos Inuyasha por su padre, era gracioso ver a este pequeño tan similar a Inuyasha (en todo...definitivamente en todo)... cada vez que veía a este pequeño correr y jugar imaginaba a mi querido igual que él. Aunque gracias a nuestra "pequeña" Midoriko el paso de un tiempo a otro era posible para todos nos habíamos establecido en el Sengoku, sobre todo cuando comenzamos a ver que las características sobre naturales de nuestros pequeños se hacían demasiado visibles, como el hecho de que el pequeño ya apenas en la guardería hacía gran barullo, las pobres profesoras y tías tenían que tener gran paciencia y sobre todo temple para lograr aguantarle y no desesperar cuando se arrancaba con gran facilidad del salón.  
  
Por otro lado la que alguna vez fuese la pequeña Midoriko ya tenía quince años... suene increíble o no...... había pasado el tiempo...... era una muchacha bellísima, y el orgullo de su padre. Inuyasha no se podía ver más feliz que cuando veía a su niña pasear por el bosque, practicar con el arco (labor en la que era definitivamente hija mía ... sobre todo por la pésima puntería)... o simplemente verla trepar por los árboles o mostrar su destreza.  
  
Miroku y Sango habían tenido más bebes.... demasiados a mi parecer... los mellizos que ahora tenían la misma edad de Midoriko solo habían sido el comienzo.... luego de eso tuvieron más pequeños con decir que....... mi pobre amiga Sango tuvo que dar a luz cuatrillizos....... horrible labor para ella, pero eran bebes sanos, sobre todo ver que solo tenían una niña...... hermosa como Sango y de ojos azules de su padre....... Si hablamos de esto notaríamos que las niñas terminan siempre siendo las chocherias de los padres........ Miroku era un admirador de su pequeña..... pobre de el niño que se le acercara..en todos veía ¿Hentai?......... por que sería?......... pues después de todo, creo que él sabe reconocer "ese" tipo de hombres........ personalidad lejana para el......después de todo hoy en día era irreconocible, sin rastro alguno de esa vida.  
  
El pequeño Shippo era ya un joven fuerte y fornido, se había ido a las montañas y que alegría nos dio al verlo llegar emparejado con una de las niñas más lindas que jamás habíamos visto...o quizás si.....creo que fue una de las niñas que conocimos en nuestro viaje... ella es la menor de los hermanos relámpago....O.o......Pues......si es ella......  
  
Sesshomaru por su parte nos sorprendió al cambiar tan significativamente....primero cuando vimos que crió a Rin....... pero luego cuando se unió más a nosotros........ contrajo matrimonio con una humana que siempre amo....... aunque nadie lo crea....... ella se encargo de ayudar con la crianza de la pequeña a la cual consideraba su hija...... además de eso...... tenían un hijo... de hecho cuando aún estaban Naraku y todos aquellos este niño ya había nacido....... sorprendente.....era un hanyou, y sobre todo más sorprendente fue el cambio en Sesshomaru, quien al conocer bien al niño lo comenzó a querer hasta el punto de hoy sentirse el Youkai más feliz del mundo por tener un hijo como el suyo....... joven que al contrario no tenía el cariño de su tío.......quizás por las pretensiones amorosas que tiene por nuestra hija............ si....... el hijo de Sesshomaru parece estar enamorado de nuestra pequeña niña......... pero yo ya compadezco al pobre, después de todo, Midoriko tiene el carácter de su padre.  
  
-¿Qué tanto escribes Kagome?:- pregunta Inuyasha quien ve a esta tan concentrada.  
  
-Mm...... yo?.....nada:- pronuncio esta al tiempo que besaba tiernamente los labios de su amado ex hanyou. Este deja entrever recelo, pero luego sonríe tiernamente ante la mueca de Kagome.  
  
-Te veo algo enojado:- pronuncio Kagome sabiendo bien que la causa era la presencia de el hijo de Sesshomaru en la casa.  
  
-Sabes bien que ustedes son mi tesoro......pero sobre todo debo protegerlas a ustedes......son demasiado valiosas para que cualquiera se les acerque:- espeto Inuyasha  
  
-Ya verás........debe ser ella quien decida ¿no?:- murmuro la Miko:- además..... con el carácter que tiene, más lo compadezco a él...... yo conocí a alguien con ese mismo carácter:- dijo con un tono sarcástico y divertido.  
  
-Feh!!!!!:- pronuncio Inuyasha sabiendo lo que quería decir, pero haciéndose el que no entendía. Kagome lo veía aun más entretenida, por lo que la volvió a besar esta vez más pasionalmente.:- Ya déjate de cosas..... Lo que importa es que estamos juntos........ Y siempre lo estaremos:- murmuro entre besos el ex hanyou.  
  
Un gran revuelo los hizo volver al lugar. Se oían gritos de la cocina.  
  
-ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!!!! (cachetada)  
  
-Hermano por que me avergüenzas así!!!!!!!!  
  
-TU BASTARDO!!!!.......como te atreves a tocarla!!!!!!  
  
(Sonido de platos y cosas cayendo)  
  
-Tu no te metas!!!!!! Me puedo defender sola!!!  
  
-Ya me cansaste!, me voy!...eres una mal agradecida:- pronunciaba el hanyou hijo de Sesshomaru  
  
Inuyasha fue a calmar las cosas, mientras Kagome les veía a lo lejos, era gracioso ver aquélla imagen, llegaban también al lugar, los más pequeños que divertidos veían la escena, vi a Ayame llegar junto a su manada, la manada de Kouga claro, estos estaban cerca de donde nosotros vivíamos, Ayame reía seguramente por que pensaba lo mismo que yo.....alguna vez nosotros, en nuestra juventud habíamos vividos esas mismas situaciones mil veces, hoy ya estábamos establecidos consolidados por un amor eterno que nos había hecho madurar, peor aun nos quedaba mucho por ver..... sobre todo por que nuestros hijos repetían muchas veces la historia....... ahora éramos espectadores y debíamos guiarlos... pero sabíamos no debíamos preocuparnos...... por que habíamos todos aprendido que el amor siempre lo vence todo, comprendí entonces a mi madre, quien sabiamente me aconsejaba pero no intervenía en mis experiencias, agradecí mi destino, pues hoy veía cuan feliz había logrado ser, todo por un día, en que por una extraña razón llegue al Sengoku... donde para siempre quedo mi corazón.. donde hoy se formaba mi eterna felicidad.  
  
Fin del prologo........  
  
No se si le gusto a quien se lo he escrito.....alguien me lo pidió en un review..... pues si........ Claudia, me llego tu review y creí que tenías absoluta razón.. no es obligación leerlo....... pero en cuanto supe tu opinión quise hacerlo para ti......jeje :P  
  
No se si así te agrado más........ pues..... por lo menos quedo más cerrado el final....... fue una idea loca que se me paso por leer tu review en que pusiste: "como que Kagome se fue a vivir al sengoku con Inuyasha"......  
  
Además a Rosalynn quien también me dio ideas...........pues faltaba algo no??.......yo creo que si...espero que te guste Rosalynn.....y hubieron más niños...jiji :P  
  
Y de ahí salió toda la idea........ jeje ..... pues eso Un beso espero te haya gustado 


End file.
